


I Need A Hero

by StarSpangledBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Acting, Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Bottom Tony Stark, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Doesn't Have A Metal Arm, Character Death, Countries, Dance Offs, Dark Past, Drug Use In Movies, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Violence, Emotional, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hate to Love, Heart Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Interviews, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Movie Violence, News Media, Nightmares, Paparazzi, Past Accidental Overdose, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Poor Tony, Pregnant Natasha, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Relapsing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Steve Feels, Swearing, Tony Feels, Tony Mistakingly Tries Drugs, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers, Violence, complicated relationship, past depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hate each other. From the first day they met, they wanted to stay away from each other. Tony, is confident, sarcastic and kisses the very ground he walks on. Steve, is shy, friendly and has a heart of gold. They’re both seeking success and a sense of enjoyment from a career in acting. Their personalities clash on the first day of set, but they will have to work as a team, much to their disapproval. Yet, after an accident on set, leaving Tony slightly injured, Steve feels that he owes Tony something. It starts the journey of a tense, slow and complicated relationship, with Tony fighting personal demons, and Steve being blocked out from it all. But in the end, they always have been each other’s hero, no matter the consequences.</p><p>“We all need to hold out for a hero someday,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue -  Ready To Make It

**Author's Note:**

> "Late at night I toss, and I turn, and I dream of what I need." - I Need A Hero - Bonnie Tyler

__

_February 8th_

_London, England_

The limelight was a daily routine for Tony Stark. Two nights ago, he had touched down in London for interviews about the new movie he was involved in that just started showing in the cinemas. He always made a grand entrance for his interviews, he walked in like he was a powerful deity. It wasn’t that he was up himself, he simply took pride in his roles. With the interview now finished, he was driven to the closest cinema to see the movie for himself. He’d met a few fans on the way in, and even sat by some in the cinema room. Security was always tight, Tony didn’t care at all.

In his words ‘he did what the hell he wanted’, security couldn’t stop him. Sometimes it was strange seeing himself on screen, but he enjoyed seeing what it actually looked like in the end. After the movie was finished he greeted some fans, signed posters, took photographs and talked to them. Tony adored his fans very much, he was always thanking them for the support and love they gave him for his work. It was when he was departing from the cinema that he overheard a group of friends talking excitedly.

“Did you hear about this new actor called Steve Rogers? Apparently he’s rising up the ladder in acting and he’s going to be in a new film with someone else. I heard he got added to the list for auditions,” a brunette woman spoke, her British accent still a little strange in Tony’s ears.

“He looks proper gorgeous,” another chuckled.

Tony frowned as he turned and made his way back to his limo waiting for him by the curb. By then, his agent Natasha Romanov called him, her voice sounding rather ecstatic.

“We have a new role for you, they’re taking auditions now,” she spoke, over the line.

“I’m listening,” Tony replied, pouring out a glass of scotch into an old fashioned glass.

“A new action movie is being planned and they’re doing castings right now. I couldn’t resist in putting you down for a part,” Natasha explained.

“Anyone else on the list I know or might know?” the brunette questioned.

He heard paper rustling and smirked, Natasha was never overly organized.

“Hmm, I can’t see anyone you know,” she mused.

“Tell me some, I have a long ride back to the hotel anyway,” he replied.

“Okay...well, there’s Steve Rogers and-” she paused, as Tony interrupted her.

“Stop,” he barked. “Repeat that name again,” he added.

“Uh, Steve...Rogers.” she issued, slowly.

 _Oh great. A new role comes along and some new guy drops by_  Tony thought. He fidgeted with his tie as he tried to untie it, it felt a little tight for his liking.

“Tony?” Natasha whispered.

“Sorry, fixing my tie. I heard some women talking about him when I left the cinema. Who is this guy anyway?” he asked.

“Well, he’s from Brooklyn, he’s twenty-five. He’s only stared in small budget movies and a few TV shows. So, he’s not very well known as much as you are,” she explained.

“Awesome, I’m up against a poster boy,” he laughed, sarcastically.

“You’re not exactly a spring chicken Tony,” Natasha retorted.

“I’m twenty-eight!” Tony exclaimed.

“Nearly twenty-nine,” Natasha added.

“I’m still a spry young fellow,” the brunette grumbled, in his best British accent.

Natasha laughed.

“Whatever you say, Mr Stark,” she teased. “Now, get some sleep tonight, you have an early flight home in the morning. I can debrief you on the role and all the other essentials,” she continued.

“Thanks Natasha. Oh and...happy birthday. I put money in your purse before I left for London, buy yourself something nice. Did you get my flowers?” Tony answered.

“I did, you’re too good to me,” she hummed.

“When I have an agent as great as you, you deserve it,” he chimed.

“Thank you Tony, I’ll see you in the morning,” Natasha soothed.

“Goodnight Miss Romanov,” Tony chuckled.

“Goodnight Mr Stark,” Natasha retorted.

He ended the call and carelessly threw his phone to the side. The brunette let out a huge sigh, as he rubbed his hands down his face. His thoughts were still stuck on this ‘Steve’, he hadn’t met him but disliked him already. If anything, he hoped he never had to cross paths with him. Tony preferred to work with people he would get along with. Steve’s name was bitter on his tongue. Whoever he was, Tony couldn’t help but let the feeling dwell on him that they would cross paths. And it certainly wouldn’t be pretty.

* * *

_February 8th_

_Brooklyn, NYC_

Strong coffee aromas woke Steve from his sleep. A huge night out drinking on the previous night had him sleeping in until 11am, which wasn’t normal for him. His blonde hair was spiked and untidy here, there and everywhere. A headache throbbed near his temples, making him groan in pain as he sat up in bed. The blonde let out a loud, roaring yawn, rubbing his sleepy azure eyes at the same time.

He could hear his roommate Bucky Barnes in the kitchen, pondering about with jazz music playing softly in the background. They’d been friends since they were children, and have been inseparable ever since then. The decision to move in together was mutual, they spent a lot of time in each other’s company, they loved it. Because if they were ever to run into any problems, they could always run back there and be comforted by one another.

“God my head,” Steve sighed, hoarsely.

He dragged himself out of bed and tried to make his hair seem less messy. His need for coffee heightened when he stepped out into the hallway and made his way down to the kitchen. Steve smiled slightly when he saw Bucky dancing to the music, while pulling mugs and sugar from the cupboards.

“Mornin’ Buck,” Steve spoke.

The brunette jumped slightly at the sound, before turning around. He grinned, eyeing Steve up and down, before shaking his head with a laugh.

“Nice bed head,” he replied.

“Shut up,” Steve grumbled, leaning against the counter.

“You look rough pal,” Bucky mused.

“I feel like it,” Steve chuckled. “Got some of that coffee handy?” he questioned.

“Couple of minutes,” Bucky answered.

Steve nodded as he picked up the newspaper and sat at the dining table. He opened it up to the music and movie section, and saw an article about new movies appearing in cinemas. His eyes scanned over them when he saw one called ‘Leverage’, it was given a solid five gold stars from a lot of critiques.

“Hey Bucky?” he spoke.

“Yeah Stevie?” Bucky hummed.

“Do you want to go see Leverage tonight when I get back from my audition?” the blonde questioned.

“Sure, I have a lunch date, but I’ll be home by 4pm. Book the tickets before you leave?” Bucky replied.

“What’s his name?” Steve asked, eyes still on the paper.

“You just assume it’s a guy,” the brunette laughed.

“You have more luck with guys over women Buck,” Steve retorted.

“Fine,” Bucky sighed. “His name is Adam. I don’t know how it’ll go,” he added.

“American?” Steve questioned.

“Russian,” Bucky replied.

Steve rolled his eyes with a smirk, giving Bucky an ‘of course he is’ look.

“Whatever happens, y’know I’m always here,” Steve mused.

“Till’ the end of the line?” Bucky asked.

“Till’ the end of the line,” Steve answered, smiling softly.

Bucky smirked and placed a mug down on the table, giving Steve a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

“I need to get ready. I’ll see you later,” he crooned.

“Good luck,” Steve soothed.

“You too,” Bucky issued, disappearing down the hallway.

Steve was thrilled for his best friend. He never really had time for dating, what with his busy schedule and all. He had been on a few dates, most of them ended badly. His longest was half a year, but even then it crumbled. Steve just gave up entirely and thought he might just wait and see what happens. He read the description of the movie, it seemed compelling. The main protagonist was portrayed by Tony Stark and Steve was sure he’d heard of him before. His face was familiar as it sat printed there in the newspaper. He wasn’t that bad looking either Steve had to admit.

But he had heard of stories, that he walked into rooms with confidence, was sarcastic and arrogant sometimes, and had people kissing his damn feet wherever he walked. All a figure of speech of course. Steve didn’t really like arrogant people, but he knew the guy was a good actor, he was praised a lot for his work. Maybe Steve was turning into a bit of a fan, he wasn’t sure. Yet he hoped he could make a big break on the upcoming movie he was auditioning for. He needed it, he’d love to rise up that ladder, to have fans that he would adore, to actually feel like he was doing something great with his life.

“See ya’ Steve!” Bucky called, leaving out the back door of the apartment.

The blonde didn’t bother to reply, he was still staring at the paper, still staring at the faint shade of brown in Tony’s eyes. His phone tore him away from the staring eyes, his agent, Loki Laufeyson impatient as usual. Sometimes he wondered if Loki and Bucky might get along, he’d have to ask if things with Adam went south.

_**“We need you here in half an hour, look presentable,” - Loki** _

He gave out a sigh and stood up, his eyes looking out the apartment window. Today was a new day for him, a new adventure and a chance at stardom.

 


	2. Chapter One - Unexpected News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's nothing more deadly. Than slow growing fear." - Fade Out Lines - The Avener

Tony arrived in Manhattan late evening after deciding to leave London straight away, instead of going back to the hotel and sleeping. They only made one stop on the way, but Tony was glad to be home. He’d slept for hours on the plane, he couldn’t say much for the people in economy class. The brunette didn’t exactly enjoy first class all the time, he felt like a bit of a snob. He wandered up the hallway to the baggage claim where he knew Natasha would be. His back ached as he tried to loosen the kinks, his face screwing up in discomfort, he didn’t exactly sleep properly in a plane. When he reached the baggage claim he saw families and groups of friends greeting their loved ones. Tony didn’t really have any loved ones to come home to. He never associated with his parents, he had no siblings, he saw his friends only a few times a month, usually years and he had no attachment to anyone romantically.

The only person he truly came home to was Natasha, she was like a sister, they acted like siblings. They had to meet up on a regular basis, except for when Natasha was out on a date with her actor boyfriend, Clint Barton. Tony had met him plenty of times, he was a nice guy. The brunette sighed as he grabbed one of his suitcases that rolled along, running his hands over his sleepy face. He looked around the airport, looking at all the different kinds of people. His eyes suddenly fell on a familiar mop of bright red hair. A smile crossed his face as he grabbed his other case. He pulled the handles up and began to roll them down the route to the main doors. Natasha scanned the wide open space, her ruby red lips set in a thin line as she smoothed the black material of her dress down.

“Nat!” the brunette called.

She turned, her mossy green eyes lighting up as she set her course for Tony. She’d mastered a quick run in heels, Tony was slightly impressed.

“Hey!” she exclaimed.

They embraced warmly, Tony swaying them from side to side. Sometimes he missed Natasha when he was away, because sometimes she couldn’t go everywhere that he went.

“I missed you,” Tony mused.

“Aw, when did you get so soft? I missed you too,” Natasha laughed.

“Only to people I like, remember I still don’t play well with others,” he replied.

Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Come on, let’s get these cases in the car. I thought I would take you to your favourite burger bar and we could have dinner,” she issued.

“No date night with Mr Barton tonight?” Tony teased, wiggling his eyebrows “I’ll look after you honey,” he added.

Natasha laughed, slapping him on the arm as she grabbed a case.

“Believe it or not, he’s doing stunt training because he’s going to be in a new TV series,” she mused.

“Wow, that’s great,” Tony answered, retrieving his other case.

They started walking side by side, Natasha’s heels loud on the hard concrete floors.

“I know, he’s so excited,” Natasha sighed, contently.

“No wedding bells yet?” the brunette asked.

“It hasn’t even been two years yet Tony,” Natasha huffed.

“Really? You two act like you’ve been together for longer than that,” Tony crooned.

The red head scoffed.

“When the time is right, it’ll happen...maybe,” she replied.

“Good point,” Tony chuckled.

The crisp evening air of Manhattan hit Tony as they stepped outside. He sighed happily at being back in his hometown, he had missed it.

“Did I miss much?” he questioned.

“Not really, it has been pretty average here. How was the interview in London?” Natasha answered.

“It was great, I had fun,” Tony replied.

“You have that tone in your voice, the one that tells me something is bothering you,” Natasha mused.

Tony shrugged.

“It’s nothing,” he mumbled.

Natasha frowned as she opened the back door of her car and put Tony’s suitcase inside. Tony gave her the other one as he looked around at the city, the sun disappearing as night drew in.

“I was just thinking about that role,” he spoke.

He looked back down to Natasha, her eyes soft and intent.

“No it isn’t...it’s about Steve Rogers, isn’t it?” she asked.

Tony tensed, feeling that bitter taste in his mouth again at the mention of his name.

“Look I-we haven’t met him but I heard he’s a really nice guy. He’s needing to get out there, get his face known. I think it’ll be a great thing. Give him a chance,” Natasha soothed.

“I don’t need to be overthrown by a poster boy,” Tony huffed.

“He’s not a poster boy. He’s gorgeous. Tony, no one is going to stop forgetting you just because of him, what you’re feeling and thinking is childish,” Natasha issued.

“Oh so you’ve been searching up on him now?” Tony grumbled.

Natasha smirked.

“Get in the car,” she ordered, slipping into the driver’s side.

The brunette rolled his eyes as he got into the passenger side and settled into the plush leather. Natasha started the car and put the stereo on. Black Sabbath began playing and Tony smiled as he stole a glance at his friend and trusty agent.

“You know me too well,” he spoke.

“I also know how to calm you down,” she added, pulling out of the parking space and onto the road.

“I guess you do,” Tony laughed.

They fell silent and Tony leaned back in the seat, eyes admiring the city, his fingers tapping to the beat of the music. He knew he was being a bit picky, he couldn’t get every leading role. It really depended on the debriefing that Natasha would give him. If the role sounded interesting then of course he would love to have the lead role. The brunette pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up a browser. He searched Steve’s name and waited for it to load. Natasha glanced out the corner of her eye, a small smirk twitching on her lips. Tony clicked on the images section as thousands of images showed with Steve’s face. His jaw clenched slightly as he looked over him, his sea blue eyes staring back.

“He is kind of nice looking I guess,” Tony whispered.

“Told you,” Natasha retorted.

He scrolled down further, eyes widening as he stared at a topless photo. Steve had stunning, rippling muscles and Tony felt his mouth go dry. _No, no, no stop it_  Tony he thought, scolding himself. The brunette put his phone away, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Hey Nat?” he choked out.

“Yeah Tony?” she hummed.

“Any chance you could get Steve and I to meet up tomorrow or something? I feel like we need to get acquainted if we end up in this movie together,” Tony mumbled.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Natasha replied.

* * *

“Bucky! I’m home!” Steve called, stepping into the apartment.

All the lights were off and it made Steve feel uneasy because it was never like Bucky to not be home when he said he would.

“Buck?” he spoke.

“Stevie!” a voice slurred.

Steve turned as he flicked the light on, hearing a groan from the couch.

“Bucky what the hell?” he hissed.

The brunette was lying flat on his back, feet propped up on the arm rest. He had a weary smile on his face as he looked up at Steve.

“Hey,” he drawled.

“Are you drunk?” the blonde questioned.

Bucky laughed like a mischievous child.

“...‘m fine,” he mumbled.

“No, you’re drunk. Why?” Steve asked.

“I-” Bucky paused.

Steve saw tears pooling in his eyes as he walked around the couch, and sat on the floor beside Bucky. His hands took both of Bucky’s as he gave them a gentle squeeze.

“Hey...” he soothed. “Tell me what happened,” he added.

Bucky choked back the tears, squeezing Steve’s hands back.

“I got stood up,” he answered. “I looked like the biggest fucking idiot sitting at a cafe with two drinks and two meals on the table,” he continued, biting his lip. “And I still had to pay for Adam’s,” he added.

“Oh Buck,” Steve crooned, rubbing his hands gently. “It’s okay pal,” he assured him.

“I give up on dating,” Bucky sighed.

“Don’t,” Steve muttered.

“Why not?” the brunette asked. “I’m obviously poison,” he joked, trying to make light of the conversation.

“Look, my agent Loki, you’ve met him twice when he stopped by here. Remember? Tall, black hair, British,” Steve explained.

Bucky nodded.

“He-” he paused. “He had really beautiful green eyes,” he whispered. “Just...wow,” he added. “They kind of just-” he stopped again, making an explosion noise as he gestured with one of his hands also.

Steve laughed, shaking his head. Drunk Bucky was fun for him sometimes.

“I talked to him today. And he’d really like to go on a date with you. I didn’t bribe him or plead, he said it on his own accord. What do you think?” he queried.

“The hot British guy wants to go on a date?” Bucky squeaked out.

“I gave him your number,” the blonde mused.

“Did you?” Bucky asked. “Aw Stevie, I love you man,” he drawled.

“Love you too Buck,” Steve chuckled.

Bucky turned and wrapped his arm lazily around Steve’s neck.

“My best pal,” he crooned.

“Always Buck, how about we get you to bed?” he questioned.

“No! No...we have a movie to go and see,” the brunette protested.

“Bucky you can’t go and see it drunk,” Steve sighed.

“By the time we get there I’ll have sobered up a little,” Bucky grumbled.

Steve rolled his eyes, he knew there was no telling Bucky otherwise. He grabbed his friend’s arms and helped him sit up, holding him steady.

“Man you reek,” Steve laughed.

“Shut up...punk,” Bucky hummed.

He managed to stand up with ease as Steve fixed up his jacket.

“You okay to talk on your own?” Steve asked.

“Mm, maybe,” Bucky murmured. “Actually, hold my hand Stevie,” he pleaded.

“I’ll hold your arm Buck,” the blonde replied.

“Come on Stevie! There’s nothing wrong with best friend’s holding hands! Or guys for that matter!” he exclaimed.

“Alright, stop yelling!” Steve hissed. “Let’s go,” he soothed.

Bucky nodded as he followed Steve, who picked up his wallet and the movie tickets from the table. They wandered out of their apartment as Steve locked the door. The brunette held his hand out to Steve, earning another eye roll before he took it.

“See, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Bucky issued.

“Yeah well if I had paparazzi following me everywhere then this would be a completely different story,” the blonde laughed.

“True...but y’know, I’m handsome anyway why does it matter?” Bucky teased.

“Shut up you jerk!” Steve exclaimed, his arm wrapping around Bucky’s shoulder.

“That got you paranoid,” Bucky chuckled, arm wrapping loosely around Steve’s back. “I guess this way is a bit better,” he added.

Steve smiled as they made their way down to the local cinema, where they lived was a real benefit. The wind was cold and nipped Steve’s skin as he pulled his jacket up more.

“How did the audition go?” Bucky spoke, suddenly.

“Great, really great. It was fun. I tried out for both main characters,” Steve replied.

“Oh, you’re gonna’ get a co-star?” the brunette asked.

“I guess so, although they’re both main characters, one is a lead role, where he shows up a bit more than the co-star. I think the second character will be his friend or something like that,” Steve hummed.

“Get his number,” Bucky mused.

“Bucky! That’s not professional!” Steve protested.

Bucky chuckled.

“I’m just sayin’ if he’s good lookin’ and sweet, get his damn number,” he mumbled.

“You know what happened last time I got into a relationship, it ended horribly,” Steve answered.

“Sorry Steve,” Bucky sighed.

“It’s fine,” Steve soothed.

The cinema came into view and Steve grinned a little. Posters for the movie were lined up against concrete walls, Tony’s face plastered on every single one.

“Hey, that’s that actor that everybody keeps talking about,” Bucky spoke, softly.

“It is, his name is Tony Stark,” Steve replied.

“He’s pretty smokin’ too,” the brunette chuckled.

“Yeah...I guess he is,” the blonde hummed.

“Alright, I can walk myself now,” Bucky answered, pushing off Steve.

“Thank god for that,” Steve joked.

“Now that’s rude,” Bucky huffed.

Steve scoffed as he handed the tickets to the attendant in the booth, before going inside and buying popcorn and drinks. Bucky wandered around picking out sweets as he dumped them on the scale then went to pay for them. The blonde chuckled as he picked up the popcorn and drinks, waiting for Bucky.

“All good?” he asked.

“Yeah, all good,” Bucky answered, popping an M&M in his mouth.

They wandered up the stairs to the cinema rooms, seeking out cinema four, Bucky dragging along behind Steve as he usually did. Steve targeted the seats all the way up the back, it was always his favourite spot. Bucky sunk down beside him, kicking the arm rests up as he put his feet up on the other seat.

“Bucky, someone else might want to sit there,” Steve commented.

“Steve, these times are the best to come here, because most people go during the day or go to late night screenings. This is as good as it’s going to get,” the brunette mused.

He was right, because when Steve looked around the room, there was only about twelve others and no one had walked in behind them. Plus, the lobby was fairly dead when they wandered in. Steve sighed and sat back in his seat as the lights dimmed. Bucky lent his back against Steve’s shoulder, he didn’t mind, as long as Bucky was comfortable. There were only a couple of advertisements and Steve was thankful, he hated them, he just wanted the movie to start. It faded in from a black screen, Tony’s face appearing, looking broken and sick. His eyes were dark, distant and sweat trickled down his forehead as he sat trembling on a bed.

_“There’s a lot of mistakes you can make in life and push them under the carpet. Then there’s those that tear you apart. And you don’t know what to do with yourself. Are you listening? Can you hear me? Pay attention,”_

Steve already had tears welling in his eyes at the sight of Tony’s despair. He was hooked already and it had only just begun. The voice over of Tony added more emotion to it.

_“Pay attention...”_

Tony shook violently on screen.

_“It’s all your fault,”_

A scream ripped through the cinema speakers, the screen going black as a quote showed on it, a shaky voice whispering it.

_“Show me a hero, and I’ll write you a tragedy,”_

* * *

It was 8pm by the time Tony had gotten home. Natasha debriefed him about the role, he’d be going to the audition in the morning. Messages were flooding on his phone from Twitter and text messages from friends filled his inbox. One twitter message that really caught his eye, was from Steve. The movie ‘Leverage’ had been tagged but that linked it to Tony’s twitter. He sat down in the chair on the balcony, looking out at the city lights. Tony owned a few residences, but spent most of his time at his home in Upper Manhattan. It was a stylish, modern design, with Tony putting in a few handy hints here and there. He didn’t live alone all the time, sometimes his good friend Pepper Potts would visit, and she’d stay a few nights before flying back to California. The brunette opened the message and read it, a smirk showing on his face which he couldn’t help.

_Steve Rogers @StevenRogersOfficial: Decided to watch #Leverage tonight in Brooklyn with Bucky. Have to say it was a great movie, very powerful. Tony Stark was fantastic._

Tony scrolled down, seeing a picture attached. He saw a brunette right beside Steve with a lazy smile on his face, Steve managing a wide grin.  _He’s attached?_  Tony thought, frowning slightly. The brunette shook his head. Why the hell should he care?

“Who the hell are you man, seriously,” he sighed.

His phone started ringing, a groan leaving his throat as he answered it.

“Hello?” he spoke.

“Hey! It’s me again,” Natasha replied.

“Hey Nat,” Tony mused.

“So, I contacted Steve’s agent and you’re going to meet for lunch after your audition tomorrow. It’ll be around noon,” she issued.

“Oh boy,” Tony mumbled.

“Tony, you asked to meet him. Don’t be stubborn. You’ll be fine, you’ll get along great,” Natasha soothed.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“I saw his tweet about you. I thought it was nice, Natasha continued.

“I suppose,” the brunette replied.

Natasha gave out a heavy sigh, Tony could practically feel her pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Do me a favour and don’t be an asshole to him. He’s very shy, he gets anxious easily. If you make him feel uncomfortable or threatened, he’ll run like a startled deer and I will kick your ass Tony,” she grumbled.

“Alright, touchy much,” Tony huffed.

“Get some sleep please, I’ll see you at the audition tomorrow,” Natasha soothed.

“Goodnight Nat,” he murmured.

“Night Tony,” she replied, ending the call.

Tony sat his phone on the table and rubbed his tired eyes, letting out a loud yawn. He probably should get some more sleep, but didn’t know if he could manage it. His scotch sat on the table, condensation running down the crystal clear glass from the ice that melted inside it. He picked it up and downed the entire drink, feeling it burn his throat. The brunette wasn’t feeling his best and he didn’t really know why, it was like doubt was washing over him. Perhaps he felt that his career would tumble because newer, much younger actors would be taking his place. That was all in a days work for an actor. Fear, doubt, worry and agitation, that’s what it felt like for Tony anyway.

_“If you make him feel uncomfortable or threatened, he’ll run like a startled deer,”_

Tony sighed at Natasha’s words, he knew he had to be on his best behaviour. Natasha would literally kick his ass if he stepped out of line at lunch tomorrow. His eyes scanned over the city one last time before he stood and walked into the warmth of his home. He wandered around the lounge, switching off lights, switching off his stereo and his laptop. The brunette was left in darkness, save for the bright city lights. His hands guided him down the hallway to his bedroom. The bedroom was spacious, with large bay windows that stretched from one end to the other, except for the door that led out to a balcony where a plush outdoor couch sat. Tony felt comfortable in his bedroom, he could hide away from the world there. He pulled the sheets back on the bed as he lay down, pulling them back over himself. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell into a comatose state.

* * *

When morning drew in, Steve was in the gym with Bucky that was downstairs, when a knock sounded at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Bucky spoke, jumping off the treadmill.

Steve smirked as he got back to punching the bag, fists hammering against the sand filled material. Sweat glistened his skin and strands of hair were sticking to his forehead as he threw punch after punch.

“Oh, hello Bucky,” a soft voice chimed.

The clanking of the metal chain stopped, Steve’s gaze turning away from the punching bag. Loki stood at the door of the gym, dressed smartly in an emerald green button up and black pants, as usual.

“Uh, hey,” Bucky replied, cringing at himself for acting awkward.

“I hear that you’re interested in a date?” the younger man mused.

Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked back at Steve. The blonde nodded at him and grinned as he unraveled the wraps from his hands.

“Yeah, sorry...I’m a little absent minded this morning,” the brunette answered.

“No matter Bucky, how does dinner tomorrow night sound?” Loki hummed.

“Great, I mean...I’ll pick you up at seven,” the brunette rambled.

“Of course,” the raven haired man crooned. “I hope it’ll be alright if you could leave for a moment while I talk to Steve,” he added, resting his hand on Bucky’s arm.

“I-yeah sure sure, g-go for your life,” Bucky stammered.

Loki smiled sweetly.

“Thank you darling,” he soothed.

The brunette left the room, but not without giving Steve a thumbs up and mouthing ‘I’ve got a date!’ first. Steve tried to hold back his laughter as he threw the wraps into his bag.

“What brings you here?” the blonde asked.

“Well, I came here to tell you that you have a lunch with Tony Stark today at noon,” Loki answered.

“What!” Steve exclaimed, looking at his watch. “It’s eleven!” he yelled.

“Yes, and you have to travel to Manhattan to meet him. So you’d better get a move on, you need a shower and it’ll take at least half an hour for you to get there, depending on traffic,” Loki explained.

“God dammit Loki what the hell!” Steve hissed, shoving his water bottle and dirty towel into his bag. “You could have called me last night,” he sighed, making his way to the door.

“I prefer seeing you be fashionably late, it’s rather entertaining,” Loki chuckled.

“You’re evil you know that. Remind me why you’re my agent?” Steve joked.

“Because I’m the best you’ve ever had,” Loki retorted, following Steve upstairs.

Steve laughed, shaking his head.

“Buck! Hey Buck I gotta’ go into Manhattan for lunch! Can you hang the washing out!” he called.

“Sure thing pal!” Bucky called back.

“You’re both very domesticated,” Loki spoke, sitting down at the dining table.

“Yeah, well, we like to keep order in this place,” Steve replied.

Loki grinned.

“I can see that,” he mused.

“So uh, do you want a coffee or anything?” the blonde questioned.

“What I want, is for you to get your backside to Manhattan. I can make my own coffee,” the younger man issued.

“Not in this house you won’t,” Steve retorted. “Bucky! Do you mind making Loki some coffee, he’s gonna’ stay!” he added.

“You wicked man,” Loki grumbled.

“Payback,” Steve chuckled.

Bucky appeared in the room, shirt missing from throwing it in the laundry as he sauntered into the kitchen. Steve could see the look in Loki’s eyes as he looked Bucky up and down, cheeks going rosy.

“Anyway! I’m going to get ready!” Steve exclaimed, turning away from the pair.

He disappeared into the bathroom, closing and locking the door as he decided on what to wear. _I should just go casual_  he thought. The blonde could faintly hear Loki and Bucky talking back in the kitchen, Bucky’s laughter echoing off the walls. Steve was glad for him, he wanted him to be happy and find someone special. Yet at the same time Steve was nervous, he didn’t know how this lunch would go.

* * *

Calm lounge music played softly in the restaurant, customers chatting loudly as they indulged in a delicious lunch. The tables were all matching, with black and red tablecloths covering the hardwood tables, napkins and cutlery sat perfectly beside side plates for bread or other snack food before the main meal and some had flowers placed in the middle of them. Tony hid himself at a booth, decorated with the same black and red tablecloth, napkins etc. He was safe from any prying eyes if they were to recognize him. The brunette didn’t mind the public or the media much when on the job. But if he just wanted to enjoy a quiet lunch or dinner, he tried his best to stay incognito. It was about 12:15pm now and there wasn’t any sign of Steve. Tony had ordered already, he was hungry and exhausted from the audition, he didn’t feel like waiting around.

His eyes scanned the magazine in front of him, half lidded and weary. He’d dressed casually too, settling on a simple black t-shirt, jeans and converse sneakers. His jacket sat at his side, along with his phone and sunglasses, he didn’t want to sit them on the table nor did he want to be rude, well...Natasha didn’t want him to be. The bell on the door rang, but Tony kept his eyes on the magazine. He’d already looked at the door eleven times when it rang, he wasn’t going to now. Yet he should have, because Steve stood awkwardly at the door, hair still damp from his rushed shower. Even riding on his Harley in the wide open air didn’t dry it as much as he wanted.

“Hi there, can I help you?” a waitress spoke.

“Uh, yeah,” Steve breathed out.

He had to jog down to the restaurant, Manhattan was a busy place during lunch.

“There should be a booking under Stark,” he continued.

“Ah, yes. You’re his guest aren’t you?” the waitress replied.

“I guess,” Steve mumbled.

“Don’t say anything too loud. He specifically asked us to play it natural, he doesn’t want to be spied on during lunch,” the brunette issued.

“Noted,” Steve replied.

“Alright, he’s just up the back there in the booth. I’ll bring you some water over,” she mused.

“Thanks,” the blonde answered.

Every piece of the tranquil feeling he had while driving to Manhattan had vanished. Now, it was replaced by nerves and tension as he weaved between tables to get to Tony’s table. The buckles on his leather jacket clinked together as he walked, his dark denim jeans hanging loose on his broad hips. He kept telling himself to stay calm and act himself, it wasn’t that hard meeting someone you might end up working with, surely? Steve stopped at the side of the table, clearing his throat discreetly. Tony’s gaze fell from the magazine to the blonde before him, the first thing standing out was Steve’s eyes.

“Your eyes are bluer in real life compared to your photos,” the brunette commented.

_Dammit Tony what the hell!_  he thought.

“Excuse me?” Steve replied.

“Nothing...hi,” Tony answered.

“Hey,” Steve mused.

“So you’re Steve,” Tony issued.

“Do you see anyone else here standing by your table called Steve?” the blonde retorted.

“And he’s a smart ass,” the brunette laughed, sarcastically.

Steve dramatically rolled his eyes as he sat across from Tony, shrugging his leather jacket off, to reveal his tight fitting white shirt.

“Jesus,” Tony blurted out.

“Huh?” Steve asked.

“Sorry, bad habit, to speak to myself,” he lied.

“Right...” Steve whispered.

_This is very awkward_  he thought.

“So...” Tony hummed.

Steve’s leg twitched under the table, a nervous twitch. He’d only just gotten here and Tony was making him feel uncomfortable.

“I already ordered,” Tony commented.

“Nice of you to wait,” Steve replied.

“I don’t wait around when I’m starving,” the brunette spoke, sounding a little harsh.

The blonde was still twitching nervously, as he let out a deep breath. He picked up the menu and began reading it, trying to keep his eyes off Tony.

“I-um, saw Leverage last night. It was really great,” he mused, trying to make polite conversation.

“Thanks, I thought so too,” Tony crooned.

_Okay, he has a bit of an ego_  Steve thought.

“I heard you went to auditions the other day for a new movie,” Tony continued.

“Yeah, so did you apparently, today,” Steve replied, putting the menu down.

“Both parts?” the brunette questioned.

“Yes,” Steve mumbled.

“May the best man win,” Tony taunted.

Steve frowned.

“You make it sound like that’s a problem,” he protested.

Tony shrugged.

“Not a problem,” he answered.

“It is for Tony Stark when a main lead is in the package,” Steve snapped.

Tony was slightly taken aback by the sarcasm in Steve.

“Will you calm down Blondie,” he laughed. “You’re desperate for a role in this movie, huh?” he asked.

“Maybe, what’s wrong with a little determination?” Steve replied, bitterly.

“In it for the fame?” Tony queried.

“No, I want to enjoy acting. I want to branch myself out to the bigger roles. I’m tired of small roles in TV or movies that are mediocre and aren’t potential blockbusters,” Steve explained.

“I’ll believe that  _if_  I see it,” Tony mused, emphasizing the ‘if’ in his reply.

Steve’s jaw clenched as he pushed the menu to the side. He lent forward slightly, eyes dark with a glare so hard he looked like he was frozen in time.

“You’re not going to get along with me if we get these roles are you?” he questioned.

Tony lent forward also, a smirk playing on his lips. His chocolate brown eyes stared into Steve’s deep blue ones, seeing the twitch in them. The one thing Natasha asked him not to do was to make Steve uncomfortable or threatened, and he was doing the exact opposite.

“Not a chance, Rapunzel,” he hissed.

Steve glowered at the brunette, fisting his fingers into his leather jacket.

“Y’know, why did you invite me here when all you’re going to do is patronize me?” he spat, standing from the booth. “So you know what?” he continued, shrugging his jacket on. “You can shove your lunch where the sun don’t shine, because I don’t have time for people like you. And god help us if we end up working together because you’ll need to get over it and deal with it. Otherwise, you’ll ruin not only my career, but your own,” he lectured, grabbing his keys.

The blonde stormed back to the front of the restaurant, forcing the door open as he stepped outside. He was fuming as he lent against a bench, gripping it tightly as he hung his head. He’d been nice, but Tony was sarcastic as hell and seemed to have a very big problem with Steve’s presence. Their personalities were clearly very different in larges doses. The blonde sighed heavily, looking to his left as he saw two photographers standing around outside the restaurant. His gaze fell back on the brunette in the booth, a smirk on his face.

“Hey!” he called.

The two men set their gazes on Steve as he approached them.

“You guys the paparazzi?” he asked.

“Yeah man,” one replied.

“Hold on,” the other spoke. “Aren’t you Steve Rogers from that TV show ‘Into The Fray’?” he questioned.

“I am, but...I have something better for you both,” the blonde mused.

“Really?” the youngest photographer answered.

“That restaurant over there, Tony Stark is inside it having lunch,” Steve informed.

“No way! Thanks Steve!” the oldest exclaimed. “Can I get a picture with you first though man? My brother will be so jealous,” he added.

“No problem,” Steve replied, standing for the photo as it was taken. “Go nuts,” he chuckled.

As he parted ways with the two men and started his journey back to his Harley, a wide grin crossed his face.

“Two can play at this game Tony,” he spoke, to himself.

He knew there would be a front page spread about it in the newspapers or magazines. The revenge was bittersweet and Steve didn’t feel sorry at all. Maybe he would if Tony was nicer, but his first impression of him was distasteful. At least Steve would cooperate and work with Tony, even if he despised him. Tony was another story, this would probably make it much, much worse.

* * *

“You did what!” Bucky yelled.

“I told two paparazzi guys that Tony was in the restaurant,” Steve replied, casually.

“Steve that is cruel,” the brunette laughed.

The pair were sitting in the park, watching the sun set over Brooklyn, with sneaky flasks of whiskey in their pockets. Steve told Bucky everything about how badly the lunch went, about how edgy Tony had made him feel.

“So, the guy is an ass?” Bucky questioned.

“I don’t think so. I’ve heard he’s got a kind heart, he just has an issue with me. I don’t know why, but maybe he doesn’t like working with others,” Steve replied.

“Maybe he’s afraid some pretty angel faced guy will steal the spotlight. Or maybe he finds you attractive,” Bucky teased.

“Shut up,” Steve scoffed. “I’m not bothered with what role I get. Even if I don’t get anything at all, I’ll keep searching,” he added.

The brunette clapped his hand on Steve’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“Never give up pal,” he mused.

“I won’t,” Steve answered.

They fell silent, before Steve smirked and glanced at Bucky.

“Did Loki stay long after I left?” he asked.

“Yeah, an hour or so,” Bucky hummed.

“And?” Steve continued.

“And what?” Bucky laughed.

“Did you kiss him?” the blonde questioned.

“What! No! I mean...jeez Steve, let us go on a damn date first,” the brunette protested.

“Sorry, sorry...you’re right, when you’re ready,” Steve mused.

“He’s really nice, and funny in a strange way. And lovable and very damn gorgeous inside and out,” Bucky sighed, contently.

“So is it love at first sight?” the blonde queried.

Bucky snorted.

“Maybe, who knows,” he mused.

Steve smiled, his hand now on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Look after this one. I can see it working out,” he soothed.

“You’re the best Steve, no wonder you’re my best friend. You’ve always been by my side and you’ve always supported me when I needed it,” the brunette spoke.

“I’m with you till the end of the line pal,” Steve replied.

“Me too,” Bucky crooned, smiling softly.

The tender moment between friends was interrupted by Steve’s phone ringing loudly. He groaned, fishing it out of his pocket as he stood up.

“Back in a second,” he whispered.

Bucky nodded.

He wandered a few metres away from Bucky, pressing the green icon on the screen.

“Hey Loki, why the call when I’m trying to have fun?” he joked.

“Steve you did it love! You bloody did it!” Loki exclaimed, excitedly.

“Did what?” the blonde questioned, looking back at Bucky, who was looking back at him also.

“You got the role!” Loki yelled.

“Are you serious!” he screamed.

Bucky stood from the bench.

“Wait, what one?” Steve asked.

“The lead one!” the younger man exclaimed. “You darling, are going to be the role of Alex Collins,” he added.

“Oh my god,” Steve gasped. “Oh my god, yes!” he roared, running his hand through his hair as tears welled in his eyes.

“Congratulations Steve,” Loki crooned.

“No, thank you Loki. You pushed me into this, you gave me confidence. Thank you so much,” the blonde wavered.

“This is all you pet. Now go and celebrate. There’s going to be a get together party for the movie tomorrow night. I’ll have to go with you, so I’ll have to rearrange that date with Bucky,” Loki answered.

“Can I bring Bucky with me? I mean, sure reschedule the date, but at least you can see each other,” Steve pleaded.

Loki chuckled.

“Of course, that’d be lovely,” he sighed.

“See you tomorrow,” the blonde chimed, ending the call.

Bucky looked at him for an answer as he walked over.

“Bucky I got the main part!” Steve cried out.

“Yes!” the brunette cheered. “Aw Steve I knew you had it in ya’!” he exclaimed.

The pair embraced in a warming hug, laughing happily as more tears pooled in Steve’s eyes.

“Let’s go celebrate!” Bucky roared.

Steve’s dream had been granted...the only question was, who was filling the other role?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a bit of a showdown in the next chapter. But not in a way that most people think. You'll have to wait and see for that. Hope you enjoy :)


	3. Chapter Two - Burned At Both Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I see the bad moon arising. I see trouble on the way." - Bad Moon Rising - Creedence Clearwater Revival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance offs are always fun.

“Unbelievable!” Tony yelled, slamming the newspaper down on the table.

Natasha sat at the other end of the table, her long arms crossed over her chest. They were having breakfast outside on the balcony at Tony’s house, having a polite discussion until the newspaper came along. Tony had just found out about his face being plastered on the front page of every magazine and newspaper possible. The photograph was unsightly, Tony wasn’t exactly someone who would be classed as an ‘attractive eater’, but who ever was? He was fuming, and he knew that Steve was behind it. He’d hidden himself well and the only way for him to be caught out was by someone telling the paparazzi that he was there. Natasha wasn’t impressed, she knew Tony had been a pain, he’d never change.

“It’s not his fault,” she mused.

“How is it not his fault? He told the paparazzi I was in that restaurant eating!” Tony exclaimed.

“I told you not to make him uncomfortable. Obviously you did,” Natasha huffed.

“But I didn’t,” the brunette lied.

“Don’t bullshit me Tony, I can read you like a book,” Natasha snapped.

Tony frowned.

“You’re a bit grouchy today,” he issued.

“Not feeling so hot this morning,” she sighed.

“Fever?” Tony asked.

“Something like that,” she mused.

“Nat...” Tony whispered, sounding a bit concerned.

She looked away from Tony, then back to him, mossy green eyes fixed on his chocolate brown ones.

“I’m late,” she answered.

“Late? What do you me-oh,” Tony breathed out, eyes widening.

“I’m slightly hoping it’s just my body playing up again. I did go to the doctor about it again. But, I could be wrong,” she mumbled.

“Weren’t you taking pills?” Tony asked.

“I might have missed a few,” Natasha confessed.

“Nat, how many?” Tony questioned.

“A good few weeks worth,” she whispered.

Tony bit his lip.

“I’m taking you to the pharmacy today,” he ordered.

“Tony please,” she grumbled.

“No, look, we’re going. And you’re telling Clint too,” the brunette muttered.

“Telling me what?” a voice spoke.

Clint accompanied Natasha to Tony’s too, seeing as he didn’t need to be at set until midday. Tony nudged Natasha’s foot under the table, giving her a supportive smile. He truly did have a heart. Natasha looked pale as she turned in her chair to face Clint.

“Honey,” she soothed, taking his hand. “Please don’t freak out. But, remember how I’ve been pretty snappy the past days?” she queried.

“Yeah, just stress?” Clint replied.

“No...Clint, I haven’t taken my pills in a few weeks, a good few weeks, remember how we just said we couldn’t be bothered. I think-” she paused, a few tears pooling in her eyes.

“You’re pregnant?” Clint questioned.

“I might be...” Natasha choked out.

“I’m taking her to get a test later,” Tony interjected.

Clint looked from Tony to Natasha, tilting her head up as he looked at her lovingly. A smile crossed his face as he wiped a few of her tears away.

“Nat, whatever the result is, you know I’ll stay,” he mused.

Natasha laughed softly as happy tears slid down her cheeks.

“Better be positive, I wanna’ be an uncle dammit,” Tony boasted.

The pair laughed as Tony stood and picked up his empty plate.

“I’ll give you two some space to talk. I’m gonna’ go make some calls,” he hummed.

Natasha nodded as Tony turned to leave.

“Tony!” she called. “I forgot to tell you...you got cast in the new movie. You’re going to be playing Dean Fitzgerald,” she added.

Tony turned back, gaze falling on Natasha.

“Who took the main one?” he asked.

Natasha hesitated.

“Steve did,” she answered.

The brunette sucked in a breath, before letting it out.

“Okay,” he replied.

“Okay?” Natasha laughed. “Since when was something like this okay for Tony Stark?” she questioned.

Tony shrugged. Inside he was fuming.

“Gotta’ give the guy some credit, and a change,” he mused.

“But?” the red head continued.

“But nothing. I’m fine, absolutely fine,” he chuckled. “You two, talk. Now,” he added.

He retreated inside and closed the door, putting his plate in the kitchen. His anger only boiled over as he wandered down the hall.

“Fucking unbelievable! I have to work with some jerk I don’t like! This is fucking fantastic! I’ll have a great time!” he shouted, flailing his arms around.

The shouts couldn’t really go unheard because they echoed down the hallway. Natasha knew Tony too well, once he didn’t like someone he was set on never crossing their path again. But he was going to be in the same movie with Steve, he’d have to try and deal with it. Who knew what trouble this was going to cause. The brunette walked into his study and sat down at his desk. A heavy sigh left his lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt like this was going to be hard work for him, he didn’t play well with others, at least, he wouldn’t with Steve anyway. Tony opened his laptop and checked his e-mails, before moving onto Twitter and some news sites. They were everywhere, articles about Steve being in a new movie and then that one article of Tony’s lunch day, his ‘attractive eating face’ right there on the screen.

“Charming,” he huffed, closing a few.

His eyes scanned over the one of Steve, it was well written, the titles certainly caught people’s attention.  _‘Into The Fray TV actor, Steve Rogers nabs a spot in an upcoming ‘blockbuster’ that would work_  Tony thought. He scrolled down, seeing pictures of Steve in the TV show that was mentioned.

“Doesn’t look so bad with a bit of facial hair,” he mused.

Tony thought Steve might have been more of a clean shaven man. He stood up from his chair and pushed the door closed, before sitting back in front of his laptop. The brunette searched for safe streaming sites and searched for ‘Into The Fray’ links. Sure enough there was a lot, there were about six seasons and nineteen episodes in each. Tony lent back in the chair and clicked on the first episode of season one.

“I’ll just watch one,” he said.

The beginning was pleasant, very warming and heartfelt. But Tony felt a strange feeling in his stomach that it would turn sour. Steve appeared on the screen, greeting his TV family with warming hugs.

_“Where’s Laura?”_

_“Still in bed I think,”_

_“I’ll go and check, she’ll be late for college if she’s still sleeping,”_

Tony lent forward in his chair, something wasn’t right, he could sense it. Steve jogged up the stairs and Tony laughed at how his pecs jiggled slightly.

“What a Dorito,” he snorted.

_“Laura?”_

Steve pushed the door open to his sister’s room, the lights dim.

_“Laura? Hey you gotta’ wake up, it’s time for college,”_

He approached her and Tony couldn’t help but smile a little. Steve was pretty good at what he did with his acting.

_“Come on sleepy head, don’t make me jump on your bed,”_

The blonde shook his sister, his other hand resting on the bed. He froze, eyes widening as he lifted his hand up to the light. A crimson red liquid stained his hand, his breathing slowing. Steve turned a brighter light on, seeing the blood stained into the sheets. He turned the brunette girl around, stepping back, shock ridden in his eyes. Tony blanched, biting his lip nervously.

“Oh my god,” Tony whispered.

Steve’s eyes started pooling with tears, looking down at the blood on his hands. His sister’s throat was cut, eyes wide with fear.

_“Oh no, no, no,”_

The blonde raced out of her room and rushed to the top of the stairs.

_“Mom!”_

He hurried down to the bottom, his breathing laboured as he walked to the kitchen.

_“Mom!”_

Tony gasped, hands falling over his mouth as he saw the scene in the kitchen. Steve’s family were all dead, either on the floor or hunched over the table in blood. Their throats were sliced as well.

“There weren’t even any screams...” Tony mumbled.

_“Oh my god...no,”_

Steve began shaking as he looked around at the bloodshed before him, his hand grasping the door frame. He let out a scream, dropping to his knees as he sobbed. It faded to black, then faded in from white. Steve stood in front of six graves, for his mother, father, two sisters and two brothers. It was raining and his tears were masked by it. But Tony could still see all the emotion on his face, the way his lip trembled as he let out a shaky breath, how his eyes spoke of mourning.

_“I swore to my family that I’d find out who murdered them. Then I would kill them myself. That was the day the pin dropped...”_

The theme song started to play and Tony simply stared in awe. He thought he might have to watch more than one. Steve acted out emotions so well and Tony couldn’t believe it. Yet it still didn’t stir him away from the face that the blonde practically humiliated him. The door to his study creaked open and Tony flinched as he slammed his laptop shut.

“Hey, come on, we’re going suit and dress shopping and you gotta’ take me to get a test,” Natasha spoke.

“Okay, yeah. Sure,” the brunette replied.

“Are you alright? You look a little pale?” Natasha asked.

“Fine, perfectly fine. Let’s go,” Tony answered, as he stood up.

He really just wanted to get this over with and watch more of ‘Into The Fray’. Somehow, Tony felt that this was going to become his own little secret.

* * *

“I feel like I’m gonna’ puke again,” Bucky groaned.

Steve chuckled from inside the dressing room cubicle.

“Well, you drank your weight in beer and then decided to do shots. I hardly drank much. It’s your own fault,” the blonde replied.

“Punk,” Bucky grumbled.

“Jerk,” Steve retorted.

“I’ll only drink a little tonight,” the brunette spoke.

Steve laughed again.

“Yeah, right,” he scoffed.

“Don’t sass me pal,” Bucky huffed.

“Do what I want,” Steve chimed.

They were in a store buying suits for the small party that was being held at a nightclub in Manhattan. Steve had gotten the main role and it was a chance for him to meet more of the cast. He’d also find out who the other role went to, unless someone told him before then. Part of him was praying it wasn’t Tony, yet the other part of him was. Steve was a huge fan and he still had that inner part of him that really wanted to work with Tony. He still despised him for his actions at lunch, and that seemed to clash with the want to be working with the brunette. Steve fixed up the tie that came with his suit as he stepped out into the dressing room area.

“What do you think Buck?” he asked.

Bucky’s eyes fell on Steve and he whistled with a smirk.

“Damn, I got a dapper and handsome best friend,” he chuckled.

Steve grinned as he turned to look in the full length mirror. The suit was black, but he had a maroon coloured shirt underneath with a black tie to compliment it all.

“I like it,” Steve mused.

“It looks simply divine,” a soft voice interrupted.

Bucky and Steve turned, their gazes falling on Loki. Steve smiled and smoothed the suit down a little.

“You think so?” he questioned, moving around in a small circle with his arms out a little.

“Absolutely,” Loki hummed. “It’s simple but it fits you very well, I think it makes your eyes pop too,” he added.

“Don’t give him all the credit, I picked it,” Bucky mumbled.

“Wait till you see Bucky’s, I picked it, it’s grey with a black shirt and grey tie,” Steve hummed.

Loki smirked coyly.

“Oh pet, how are you feeling this morning? You look a little ill,” Loki commented.

“Hangover sugar, hangover,” Bucky sighed.

Loki chuckled as he lent over the couch and pressed a soft kiss to Bucky’s temple.

“Get some more sleep when you go home. I don’t want you to be grumpy tonight,” the younger man issued.

“Remind me to reschedule our date,” the brunette replied.

“Alright. Now, I better be off. I just came in to say a quick hello. I’ll see you both tonight...and Steve I want you on your best behaviour,” he ordered.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Steve queried.

“I heard about your little stunt with the paparazzi. Let’s just say a certain someone isn’t very happy and I don’t think he’ll be very pleased tonight,” Loki answered, turning to exit the room.

When Loki left, everything clicked into place and Steve gasped. He ran his hands through his hair as he sat down on the floor, he felt like he was going to faint.

“Woah, hey...Stevie, you okay?” Bucky asked, looking concerned.

“Fuck, Bucky I’ve just done something terrible,” he whispered.

“What?” Bucky replied.

“Didn’t you hear anything Loki said? He was talking about Tony. He said a certain someone wouldn’t be happy then he talked about the paparazzi stunt. Tony’s the other main character!” Steve exclaimed.

“Steve breathe,” Bucky soothed.

“I can’t. Oh my god what have I done?” he wavered.

Bucky stood up and hurried over to Steve’s aid, smoothing his hand down the blonde’s back.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. Relax,” he whispered.

Steve was trembling, his breathing becoming a little laboured as he closed his eyes. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. The blonde had anxiety a lot of the time, he had trouble with interviews and panels that were to large audiences, unless someone else was with him who made him feel comfortable.

“He’s going to hate me even more now. Fuck. I’m an idiot,” he breathed out.

“Steve stop. Listen to me alright. Tony is no better than you. Just because his name is well known...doesn’t make him perfect. We’re all flawed and imperfections are a sense of perfect. It’s about what’s inside a person, their personality, that makes them who they are. You’re lovable Steve, and you’re kind. You’re a bit sarcastic at times but that’s only when people give you a hard time. If Tony can’t see that good in you then he’s a god damn asshole who doesn’t deserve your time. So he was rude to you, you felt threatened. It was a simple little joke, and a bit of karma but clearly Tony needs to lighten up. Tonight will be fine and I’ll be right there with you,” Bucky explained.

The blonde smiled widely as he pulled Bucky in for a hug.

“What would I do without you Bucky?” he sighed.

“Crash and burn,” Bucky replied.

“Probably,” Steve laughed, patting his friend roughly on the back.

“Come on, get out of that suit and we’ll go and grab some lunch, all on me. I need to get some sleep after that. Loki’s orders,” the brunette hummed.

Steve nodded as he stood up and wandered back into the cubicle. His hands were still a little shaky as he pulled all the clothing off. Bucky heard laughter from outside and peered out the window. His eyes fell on a brunette and a red head. He soon realized who it was and he scowled, eyeing them with a hard stare. They turned into that very shop that he and Steve were in, making him panic.

“Shit,” he whispered.

He didn’t really have much time to think of a better plan than the one he had. The brunette groaned as he pulled the curtain of Steve’s cubicle open, coming face to face with a shirtless Steve.

“Bucky! What the hell!” Steve yelled.

“Shh!” Bucky hissed, clamping his hand over the blonde’s mouth. “Tony Stark just walked in here,” he added.

“Oh,” Steve whispered.

“Just stay quiet,” the brunette muttered.

“Bucky, are you still drunk?” Steve laughed.

“No. Oh come on Steve. I’ve seen you in tight spandex shorts before for that photoshoot for swimwear, get a grip,” Bucky snapped.

Steve smirked as he heard voices come into the room.

“I’m so telling Loki you did this,” Steve mused.

“Like he’d care, he’d laugh when I tell him why. Loki and I haven’t been on a proper date yet. You’re my best friend Steve, nothing should be awkward between us, it never was. We’re so close like two peas in a pod,” Bucky answered.

“I know, I’m just pulling your tail,” Steve replied.

Bucky scoffed and hit Steve lightly on the chest.

“So are you excited for tonight?” Natasha questioned.

“Not exactly,” Tony grumbled.

“It’s about Steve isn’t it?” she asked.

“It might be,” Tony replied.

Steve frowned.

“It’ll be fine. I’m sure Steve is very nice at heart. A few of his interviews I’ve seen he’s really kind to everybody,” Natasha sighed.

“The guy humiliated me. There’s no way I’m going to play nice with him. If anything I’d start by not giving him the role of Alex. He’s too shy for that. He’s going to screw this all up and the movie will hit rock bottom,” Tony huffed.

“Tony that is a horrible thing to say! Get your head out of your ass and deal with it,” Natasha snapped.

“I like her,” Bucky whispered.

Steve snickered, but his eyes held pain as Tony’s words hit him hard.

“I’m gonna’ put my shirt back on and you follow my lead. We’re leaving,” he spoke.

“Steve no,” Bucky whispered.

“Bucky yes,” the blonde challenged, with a coy grin.

He pulled his tight grey shirt over his head and fixed his hair a little, giving a small nod to Bucky. The curtain was dragged open and Steve stepped out, taking Bucky’s wrist in his hand.

“Well Buck, I can say that was the most exciting experience of my life!” Steve exclaimed.

“Plenty more where that came from sugar,” Bucky purred, slapping Steve on the rear.

Steve tried so hard to hold back his laughter, shoulders shaking a little. Their gazes fell on Tony and Natasha who sat on the couch, gawking at the pair.

“Oh...hi Tony. Ma’am,” Steve greeted, with a small nod.

Tony felt the embarrassment crawl up his neck, his throat going dry.

“Babe come on, we’re gonna’ be late,” Bucky sighed.

“Sorry honey,” Steve replied, in the most overrated voice possible.

The blonde gave Tony a quick once over with a small smirk, before he grabbed his jacket off the couch and sauntered out of the room with Bucky. Tony stared at Natasha who looked as equally as mortified as he was.

“Do you think he heard?” he asked.

“Possibly,” Natasha answered.

“Oh shit,” Tony whispered.

Bucky and Steve were outside, doubled over with laughter as they held onto each other for support.

“His face!” Bucky shrieked.

“Priceless!” Steve cackled.

They both eventually settled down from their high, wiping tears from the corner of their eyes. Bucky rested his hands on his knees, before standing up straight, eyes on Steve.

“I think we really got him,” he chuckled.

“That was perfect A class acting,” Steve issued.

Bucky nodded.

“Lunch?” the blonde asked.

“Thought you’d never ask,” the brunette sighed.

Steve smiled as he swung his arm around his best friend’s shoulder and started walking. He wondered how the evening at the party would go now.

* * *

Tony paced around the lounge room, his hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to calm down. It was only two hours now until he had to go to the cast party, where Steve would be in all his glory. Natasha was putting on her dress while Tony kept an eye on the pregnancy test she took a few minutes ago. The brunette wasn’t pacing over that, no, he was pacing because he felt like an absolute idiot. He hoped that Steve didn’t hear what he said, because it would probably make Tony feel bad. His eyes darted to the test on the table, peering over at it to see if it had come up with the result. Heels clicked on the marble floor and Tony looked up, eyes falling on Natasha. She was dressed in a striking sapphire blue dress that trailed on the floor a little with a low neckline and an open back. She had accessorized it with some simple silver jewellery and black heels.

“Wow,” Tony whispered.

“What do you think? Does it look alright?” Natasha asked.

“You look gorgeous,” Tony replied. “I’m glad I’ve got you as my plus one,” he added.

“Aw, you’re so sweet,” she hummed.

Tony grinned.

“Guess what else,” he soothed.

“What?” Natasha answered.

“Guess who’s going to be yummy mommy,” the brunette teased.

Natasha gasped as Tony turned the test around.

“Congratulations sweetheart,” he crooned.

“Oh my god,” Natasha whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

“Hey, hey...c’mere,” Tony hummed, walking over to her.

He pulled her into his warm embrace and rocked her from side to side, kissing her lightly on the temple.

“I guess we better start calling you Uncle Tony,” she laughed, with a sniffle.

“I have no objections,” Tony chuckled. “Clint is going to be so happy,” he continued.

“I should call him,” Natasha replied.

“Go on then, we’ve still got two hours until we go. You can fix your makeup too,” the brunette soothed.

The red head nodded as she wiped some tears away, pulling away from Tony.

“You should get ready too,” she choked out.

“I will...I just need some thinking time,” Tony answered.

“If Steve heard you then I’m sure you two can work it out. Tony for once in your life please try and make an effort to work with people. You hardly know Steve and you just judged him by looking at him. You met him once and you were rude to him and that ended up with your ugly eating face on newspapers and magazines. That’s bittersweet revenge sweetie. If you don’t want things like this to happen again, then maybe you should be nice to him,” Natasha explained.

“I’m only nice to people if they’re nice to me and if I don’t feel like our personalities will clash. Steve is very different to me and I feel out of place around him. I need someone I can bond with,” Tony sighed.

Natasha took Tony’s hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“Steve was nice to you, I know. You just couldn’t stop your ego from getting the better of you. You can bond with Steve if you try. Not everybody has to have the same personality. Clint and I don’t, and look at us. We’re having a baby and he makes me the happiest woman alive. I’m not saying marry Steve. I’m just asking you to try and play nice,” she soothed.

Tony gave her a small smile.

“I’ll try,” he whispered.

“Good. Now go get ready. I’m going to go tell Clint the good news,” she hummed.

The brunette nodded as he watched Natasha saunter back down the hall. He looked out at the city lights once more, before wandering down to his bedroom. His suit lay across the bed, folded neatly with no creases at all. Tony only wanted to keep it simple, nothing too fancy. And he would try his best to not give Steve a hard time. But when alcohol came into play, there wasn’t really much hope.

* * *

The venue was jumping as the sun fell over Manhattan, the moon taking its place. Music pulsed out the speakers as the DJ mixed songs at his booth, lights making colours dance off the walls, ceiling and floor. People were already on the dance floor, dancing until they dropped, or tired themselves out. Bartenders were working extra quickly on getting drinks finished for the customers.  _The Galaxy_  was never as packed as it was now, but when locals hear about actors being at that exact venue, everybody wanted to go. Tony and Natasha had arrived early, so by then the hype had died down a little and Tony was left in peace. The director for the film was yet to rock up, but Tony had heard that she was excellent at her career.

Tony was dressed smartly in a navy blue suit with a white undershirt and black tie. Natasha had to keep mothering him because he kept playing with his tie, causing it to become crooked. He’d refrained from any alcoholic drinks until the director and Steve arrived. The brunette had watched five more episodes of the TV show Steve was in, he was strangely impressed. Only problem was that he would never speak of it, at least not yet. His fingers drummed against the bar as he scanned his eyes around the room, just to pass the time. Natasha nudged his arm lightly and he looked over at her, smiling softly.

“You nervous?” she asked.

“Me? Tony Stark, nervous? Of course not,” he lied.

“Tony,” Natasha sighed.

“Okay, maybe I am. Natasha, Steve must have heard me in that shop. There’s no way he wouldn’t have. Imagine how he’s going to treat me now,” Tony mused.

“That’s you and your big mouth Tony. You have nobody to blame but yourself,” Natasha replied.

“Yes, mother,” the brunette joked, rolling his eyes.

“Just, try and play it cool,” she hummed.

“Honey, cool is my middle name,” Tony boasted.

Natasha rolled her eyes and turned to the bar.

“A scotch and an orange juice please,” she spoke.

“No wine or anything?” Tony questioned.

“Tony, I’m pregnant now, I can’t,” Natasha chuckled.

“Oh right. Jeez, remind me never to be an advice giver for expectant mothers,” Tony laughed.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Natasha answered.

“I wasn’t going to have a scotch yet, but I’m bored of waiting so why the hell not,” he chimed.

At that moment, three laughing men sauntered their way into the nightclub. Tony raised his head as he saw Steve, accompanied by the brunette he had seen in his photos and at the suit shop, and a taller man with jet black hair. The brunette had his arm around the raven haired man’s waist, causing Tony to raise an eyebrow.  _I’ve been fucking had_  he thought. His gaze scanned over Steve, taking in the black suit and the maroon coloured shirt.  _He can dress smart_  Tony thought, a small smirk absently curving in the corner of his mouth.

“Cavalry has arrived,” he whispered, turning back to Natasha.

“Oh! Steve’s here!” she exclaimed, smiling widely.

“Yeah, and he brought his little brunette we saw with him in the cubicle. Who might I point out has his arm around another man,” the brunette mused.

Natasha looked at Tony with a stern look.

“Well you obviously got played sweetie,” she crooned. “Come on, let’s go meet them,” she continued.

“We did,” Tony retorted.

“Properly,” Natasha added.

Tony groaned as he picked up his scotch and followed Natasha to the three newcomers. His heart pounded in his chest as he got closer, he was stressing about how Steve would talk to him.

“Steve, hi. I’m Natasha Romanov. Tony’s agent,” Natasha spoke.

“Miss Romanov,” Steve replied. “Nice to meet you. I’d like you to meet my best friend Bucky Barnes and my agent Loki Laufeyson,” he added, gesturing to the pair with a smile.

“Hi, so nice to meet you,” Natasha crooned, shaking Bucky’s hand.

“Nice to finally put a name to a beautiful face,” Bucky issued.

“Oh stop it,” Natasha chuckled, a blush crossing her cheeks as she moved to Loki. “Mr Laufeyson, I expect we’ll be seeing more of each other to discuss things about Tony and Steve?” she asked.

“It would be an absolute pleasure Miss Romanov,” Loki replied, pressing a soft kiss to her hand. “Might I also say congratulations,” he added.

“How can you tell?” she questioned.

“Why you’re glowing, that’s how,” Loki chimed.

Natasha blushed again, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Gentlemen,” a voice spoke.

Steve’s gaze fell on Tony and he felt himself tense up, then relax as he remembered Bucky’s reassuring words.

“Tony,” he replied, with a nod.

“Rogers,” Tony answered, taking a sip from his scotch as he still eyed the blonde. “Nice suit,” he added.

Steve felt himself blush unexpectedly.

“You too,” he murmured.

“By the way nice game you played. You two really had me at the suit store,” Tony huffed, pointing at Bucky and Steve.

“I thought it was rather entertaining when I heard about it, Mr Stark,” Loki spoke up, sounding like a proud parent.

_Go Loki_  Steve thought.

“So I guess The Three Stooges are all a bunch of smart asses then,” Tony mused.

“Tony!” Natasha hissed, grasping his wrist.

The brunette turned to look at his friend, seeing the small shake in her head. He sighed and turned back to the trio, seeing Steve’s brow furrow.

“Sorry that was rude of me. Welcome to the party boys. Steve, welcome to the team, to showbiz,” he mumbled.

Steve still glowered at the brunette, he wasn’t in the mood for Tony’s quips, he could feel himself twitching slightly. Bucky rested his hand on Steve’s arm and it immediately put him at ease.

  
“Well I think since we were so rudely greeted by Tony, I think he owes the three of us a drink, on the house,” Bucky chimed.

The blonde smirked at his best friend, he was a great wingman.

“Sounds splendid,” Loki replied.

“I second that,” Steve hummed.

Tony gawked at the three as he heard Natasha chuckled behind them. She slipped her hand into Tony’s front jacket pocket, pulling out a credit card.

“I’ll order them, on Tony’s tab,” she whispered, winking at Steve, Bucky and Loki.

“I feel betrayed. Natasha do you hear me! I feel betrayed!” he yelled, scowling down at his scotch.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself Stark, you gotta’ get used to having me around now,” Steve soothed.

He walked by Tony, giving him a light pat on the shoulder, a grin on his face as Loki and Bucky followed behind him. Tony felt his blood boil as he finished the rest of his drink off in one go. He didn’t like Steve’s attitude, but he supposed he deserved it really. He did shun Steve after all and basically called him a poor actor. His hand clenched into a fist as he turned and made his way back to the bar. The brunette swore to Natasha that he would be on his best behaviour, he honestly didn’t know how he would manage that now. Steve looked as relaxed as anything as he clinked his beer with Bucky’s as a toast.

“Mr Stark?” a voice interjected.

Tony groaned.

“Yes?” he replied, turning to face a brunette, probably the same age as him, maybe a little older.

“My name is Bruce Banner, I work for a film magazine and I was wondering if you were free at all sometime to have an interview. We’d really appreciate an interview from you,” the brunette explained, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Tony’s eyes glanced over at Steve briefly, before he looked back at Bruce and smiled. He plucked Bruce’s glasses off his face, making the brunette’s eyes pop more.

“Leave them off for the night, you look much better that way,” he purred. “As for the interview, I’d love to take part in it. How about my house around noon, I’ll order us in lunch. Tomorrow?” Tony questioned.

“Oh I-” Bruce paused, clutching his pen harder between his fingers. “That would work fine,” he added.

The brunette could sense the waver in Bruce’s voice as he gently rubbed his hand on Bruce’s arm.

“Don’t be nervous, I don’t bite, much,” he teased, winking at Bruce.

He couldn’t hide the smirk that crossed his face as Bruce blushed furiously, his eyes looking everywhere but Tony. Steve had turned his attention to the scene, his gaze set on Tony. He saw the tentative look on Tony’s face, the way he was comforting, or more like flirting with this journalist. The blonde felt a pang of jealousy, but scowled as he looked away, turning his attention back to his friends. He wasn’t going to be subjected to Tony’s stupid charming ways.

“Thor!” Loki exclaimed suddenly.

It made Bucky and Steve jump in unison, as they saw Loki rushing to a tall, blue eyed blonde who was dressed in smart clothes.

“Who the hell is that?” Bucky asked.

“Relax Buck,” Steve soothed.

“Loki!” the blonde yelled.

The pair embraced as a woman and man walked in behind him, smirking widely, they must have been other cast members.

“I thought you were in Australia for good?” Loki asked.

“I was, but I came home to audition for a movie and here I am,” Thor replied.

“Oh it’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you,” Loki sighed.

“I didn’t know I was so missed,” Thor laughed.

“Why would I not miss my big brother?” Loki questioned.

Bucky sighed with relief.

“They’re brothers,” he mused.

“Yes, I can hear y’know. Thanks Bucky,” Steve retorted.

The brunette laughed.

“I guess we better go meet big brother Thor then,” he issued.

“You first, you’re the one who is dating Loki,” Steve answered.

Bucky rolled his eyes as Steve stayed behind for a moment. His eyes wouldn’t leave Tony as he saw the brunette still talking to the journalist. He shouldn’t be jealous, but he was. Steve only wanted to get on well with Tony. That seemed to be a lost cause now.

“Here’s to trying to survive the next few months for this movie,” he told himself, taking a large sip from his beer.

The night had only just begun.

* * *

It all kicked off after everybody had started downing drinks like they were flavoured water. Steve and Bucky had drunk more beers than they intended, then they started on vodka. The pair were on the dance floor together, managing to coax Loki over also. They’d met the director and producer who had left over an hour ago. Steve was fairly confident, so was Tony, who kept indirectly taunting Steve. So far they hadn’t been at each other’s throats. But the night was still young. Thor slammed down his pint glass of beer after sculling it in under forty seconds.

“Another!” he yelled.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him as he finished his ninth scotch for the night, feeling on a little tipsy. Natasha had slipped off to the restroom, so the brunette was left on his own. He was watching Steve dance and he was a little intrigued.  _The guy can act and dance_  he thought. Tony was relaxed, until he saw Steve parting from Bucky and Loki, stumbling a little as he walked back to the bar.

“Hey! Tony!” he chimed.

The brunette rolled his eyes.

“You’re so rude, y’know that,” Steve slurred. “No wonder not many people like you,” he added.

Tony’s brow furrowed.

“Excuse me?” he spat.

Steve laughed loudly.

“Nothing. I’m gonna’ get another drink,” he hummed.

Tony’s pulse escalated as his face went scarlet. The alcohol was taking affect now and Tony wasn’t always pleasant when he had it in his system. He turned to the blonde, blocking his way to the bar.

“Move,” Steve huffed.

“Not a chance. You and me, right now!” Tony snapped.

Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry pal, but I don’t fight,” he replied.

“That’s not what I meant. You and Barnes versus myself and Thor!” the brunette exclaimed.

“What the hell are you talking about?” the blonde questioned.

“Dance off! Come on! Let’s see who’s the better one in that department,” Tony jeered.

Steve scoffed.

“You’ve got no chance against Bucky and I. We used to dance a lot as partners at parties,” he boasted.

“We’ll see,” Tony laughed sarcastically. “Hey Goldilocks! Get your sweet ass over here we’re going to dance off against Steve and Bucky!” he called to Thor.

The blonde turned, leaving his half empty glass on the car.

“I love a good contest!” he boomed.

Tony smirked at Steve who rolled his eyes as they made their way out to the dance floor.

“Hey Buck! We’ve been challenged to do a dance off. You in?” Steve asked.

“Hell yeah! If it’s against that punk!” Bucky answered, grinning in Tony’s direction.

“Steve please be careful,” Loki warned.

By then, Natasha had just come out of the restroom, her gaze falling on the crowd by the DJ booth.

“Oh no,” she whispered.

“Alright DJ give us something with a good beat!” Tony ordered, waving his hand.

He got a curt nod in return as the other dancers dispersed, leaving the four men in the middle of the floor. Steve and Bucky stood across from Thor and Tony, wide grins on their faces.

“Ready Buck?” the blonde questioned.

“Always, punk,” the brunette chuckled.

When the music started, it had a powerful beat, the bass rumbling under their feet. Steve and Bucky were in perfect sync as they danced, sometimes dancing close to one another. Tony and Thor were a little out of time but still kept to the rhythm. It was clear who the favourite was though, as every time Bucky and Steve did their dance sequence, the crowd went wild.

“I knew this would happen,” Natasha groaned, slapping her hand on her forehead.

“It’s all in good fun Miss Romanov,” Loki replied.

“Not when Tony has had alcohol, he gets really competitive,” she sighed.

“Oh,” Loki breathed out.

Steve gyrated his hips at an incredible speed as Bucky circled him, before he was dipped back and sent sliding on the floor, in a graceful manner.

“Oh my,” Loki whispered, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Damn, your man has moves,” Natasha commented.

The duo started shaking their hips in unison as they approached Tony and Thor. Their looks were intimidating a Tony glowered at the pair. Steve was on such a high from the alcohol, he didn’t care what he did. Himself and Bucky circled the pair, as Steve stood behind Tony and Bucky stood behind Thor. The pair dropped down quickly, hands running down Tony and Thor’s legs, before they pushed themselves back up. Their arms wrapped around their opponents chests as they slapped the blonde and brunette on their rears, before dancing back to the front of them and to their starting place.

“Oh my god!” Natasha cackled, tears forming in her eyes.

Loki laughed hysterically as he saw the blush that crept onto Thor’s face. He’d never seen his brother so flustered before. As the music came to a stop, the crowd was definitely behind Steve and Bucky as the winners.

“Cheer for Tony and Thor!” the DJ yelled.

There was a handful of loud cheers for the pair. But it wasn’t exactly to Tony’s liking.

“Cheer for Steve and Bucky!” the DJ continued.

The crowd erupted into loud cheers and whistles. Steve and Bucky cheered loudly as they high fived each other then embraced in a hug.

“Champions!” Steve howled.

“We are the champions my friends!” Bucky sang.

Some of the crowd sang the next few lines.

“No time for losers! Cause’ we are the champions!” Steve and Bucky chorused in unison, pointing at Tony and Thor to tease them.

Tony’s glare only intensified, before he turned away from the pair and stormed his way back to the bar. His eyes fell on Natasha who looked at him with a little sympathy.

“You did good Tony,” she encouraged.

“Yeah, whatever,” he grumbled, ordering another scotch.

Steve and Bucky sauntered over with triumphant looks on their faces, Thor right beside them.

“Come on Thor, let the champs buy you a drink!” Bucky exclaimed.

Tony frowned.

“Told you that you didn’t stand a chance Tony,” Steve teased, slapping some money on the bar. “Three pints of beer!” he chimed, smiling at the bartender.

“You’re unbelievable,” Tony hissed.

“Sorry what was that?” the blonde answered, facing Tony.

“I said you’re unbelievable. You won, big deal. You can drop it now,” the brunette spat.

Steve smirked, chewing down on his tongue as he tilted his head slightly. Tony was hunched over his drink, trying to block the blonde out.

“I’m sorry you’re such a sore loser, but you can’t win everything,” he quipped.

Tony broke the chain on his leash then. His body swung around as his fist collided with Steve’s nose. The blonde went falling backwards, knocking over chairs and a glass on the way.

“Hey!” Bucky roared, stepping forward.

“No,” Loki interjected, his hand holding the angered brunette back.

Steve groaned as he sat up on his elbows, wiping under his nose as blood trickled onto his new shirt. Tony was fuming and Natasha stared in shock.

“Don’t you ever call me a sore loser. The only loser here is you because you’ll never make it big with an attitude like that,” he growled.

The brunette downed the rest of his scotch, before he stepped over Steve, making a quick exit out of The  _Galaxy_.

“Steve I am so so sorry,” Natasha wavered, rushing by him to catch up to Tony.

Once the situation had dampened, everybody went back to what they were doing before the incident occurred. Bucky and Thor came to Steve’s aid as Loki asked for some towels or napkins for Steve’s bleeding nose. The blonde managed to wobble back up onto a seat, his eyes stinging with pained tears.

“You’re okay pal. It’s alright,” Bucky soothed, wrapping his arm around his friend.

But Steve knew it wouldn’t be okay. He didn’t know if it ever would be.

* * *

_“You. Tony Stark. You are an idiot!” Natasha screamed._

_“How am I an idiot! He asked for it!” Tony exclaimed._

_Natasha’s hand was raised as she went to slap Tony, but stopped as she dropped down on the couch. Her fingers raked through her hair as she sighed._

_“I said you had to behave and you didn’t! How dare you punch Steve, Tony!” she yelled._

_The brunette shook his head as he stared at the TV._

_“You’ll be lucky if he doesn’t tell the director about what you did. Because if he does you’ll be dropped from the role! You’ll be made a laughing stock! And I will leave!” Natasha lectured._

_“No you won’t,” Tony replied._

_“No I will Tony! I’ll leave and you’ll need to find a new agent or quit acting!” the red head growled. “I can’t even look at you,” she choked out, standing up as she retreated from the room._

_“Nat!” Tony yelled. “Natasha!” he exclaimed._

The brunette sighed at the recollection of the previous night. He knew Natasha’s hormones would be playing a part in her emotions, but she genuinely was upset. Tony hated that he’d upset Natasha, he didn’t want her to leave. So that’s why he made the trip out to Brooklyn the next morning, before his interview with Bruce. He’d tracked down Steve’s favourite places to go most mornings. One of the main ones was a small cafe near a harbour. The brunette had strawberry filled chocolates tucked under his arm in a shiny box. He felt ridiculous carrying it around, but it was sort of a truce item to give to Steve. Tony had actually felt bad for what he said and did. He blamed the alcohol mostly, but knew he really shouldn’t.

_“The only loser here is you because you’ll never make it big with an attitude like that,”_

I’m such an idiot he thought. His gaze fell upon the cafe called  _Lagoon_  as he stopped outside it. There were only a few people there, so it would be easier to spot Steve if he was there. Tony did eventually spot him, sitting at a table himself with sunglasses propped over his eyes. He wandered up the stairs casually as he tilted his sunglasses up, eyes fixed on Steve. The blonde didn’t even notice him, it was like he was zoned out.

“Hi,” Tony spoke.

Steve froze as he turned his head, eyes masked by the dark tint of his sunglasses. His brows knitted together and Tony felt regret wash over him.

“What the hell are you doing here and how did you find me?” he asked, bitterly.

“I have my sources,” Tony answered.

Steve scoffed.

“Of course you do,” he laughed, weakly.

Tony sighed.

“I’m sorry,” he mused.

The blonde gasped in mock shock.

“Did I just hear Tony Stark apologize to me? Oh this is such a scandal!” he taunted.

“Alright enough,” the brunette grumbled, sitting across from Steve.

“Blocking my view with your giant orbiting cranium. Nice,” Steve joked.

Tony actually laughed a little and Steve couldn’t help but smirk.

“Brought you something,” Tony issued, sliding the box of chocolates over to Steve.

The blonde turned the box around the right way as he opened it. He pulled his sunglasses off and Tony gasped as he saw the bruises that went up his nose. It made him feel sick.  _Why did you punch him Tony?_  he thought.

“Strawberry filled chocolates. Clearly someone did their research,” Steve hummed.

“Think of it as a truce,” Tony chimed.

“A truce?” Steve questioned.

He shook his head slowly with a laugh.

“You think it’s that easy? You think you can just buy my favourite sweet thing and I’ll forgive you?” he asked.

“Not asking you to,” Tony replied, leaning back in his chair.

“I’m not letting you off with what you did Tony. You didn’t need to punch me,” Steve spat.

“It was-” Tony paused.

“Don’t say it was the alcohol or I’ll ram these chocolates up your ass,” the blonde grunted.

Tony’s eyes widened slightly. Of all the people he knew in his life, he didn’t expect Steve to say anything like that.

“Cat got your tongue?” Steve questioned. “I tried to be nice to you Tony. And you spat it back in my face. I don’t take kindly to people who are rude and think that other people need to kiss their ass because they’re holier than thou. I don’t like bullies Mr Stark. You are a bitter man Tony Stark, I don’t know what’s wrong with you, or why you’re this way. But you need to stop before more people start to dislike you. This isn’t a truce. We aren’t a team, this is a dictatorship,” he continued, eyes burning into Tony’s.

“Have it your way then,” the brunette breathed out, feeling slightly taken aback.

Steve lent forward across the table, lips pulled into a thin line.

“I’ll do the job I’m supposed to do. You do yours. Then we’ll both be happy. I’ll make your days hell if you piss me off again,” he whispered.

Tony’s jaw clenched as he stood up and looked over Steve once more, before going back the way he came. He couldn’t even muster a goodbye. Steve sighed and watched him leave. He was harsh, but he had to be, he was so angry. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a shaky breath. For what felt like ages, Tony broke, letting the tears fall as they came along.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of tension at the end, and the softer side to Tony. It's only going to get worse once they get on set in the next chapter. There's going to be a bit of jealousy, mostly on Tony's behalf ;) Hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter Three - Trying To Make Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know if I'm haunting you. You must be haunting me.” - Beyonce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t use the actual date for Superbowl in this chapter. I changed it, because we all not what the 14th of February is ;). You'll see why I used it later on in the story. There’s more tension here but I wanted to leave it on a good note. Also there’s a bit of a saucy bit in here, just not between Steve and Tony. Tony’s having another one of his ‘watching Steve’s movies’ moments.

__

_I put a spell on you_   
_‘Cause you’re mine_   
_You better stop the things you do_   
_I tell you I ain’t lyin’_   
_I ain’t lyin’_

Steve exhaled slowly as he opened his eyes, the blue of his iris’ glinting in the light. He stared up at the clouds, breathing in the sweet morning air. He’d gone for an early jog by himself, seeing as Bucky went home with Loki after the party. Steve didn’t really want to know about what they’d gotten up to. He laughed quietly to himself, resting his hands on his chest. ‘I Put A Spell On You’ was playing on his iPod so he could block out all the noises of the city. The blonde couldn’t stop thinking about yesterday, he’d realized that he probably shouldn’t have been so harsh on Tony. How Tony just got up and left from the cafe made Steve feel a little guilty. He could have sworn he saw the brunette’s shoulders shudder as he walked away. Steve groaned.  _Stop thinking about him_  he thought. Today would be the day that they had to go on set. He didn’t have to be there until 1pm, so he had a good few hours to kill.

_“Blocking my view with your giant orbiting cranium. Nice,”_

The blonde remembered how Tony actually laughed at that. And it seemed like a genuine laugh, it was slightly contagious to him. Steve felt a smile tug at his lips as he turned his head to the side to look over the river. He’d thought about moving to Manhattan once, but Brooklyn was his home, he couldn’t find it in his heart to leave. He pushed himself up and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. Steve took out his phone and saw that it was 9am, he was starving to say the least.

“I’ll cook something at home,” he spoke, to himself.

The blonde wandered down to the footpath, before getting back into his regular jogging routine. His mind kept wondering and stressing about how the set might go. If he and Tony were on such bad terms, their personalities were certainly going to clash. Steve shook his head as he jogged faster, keeping his eyes focused straight ahead of him. It wouldn’t take him long to get home, he was starting to get paranoid about being outside anyway. The blonde could feel his legs and arms starting to ache a little as he slowed down. He’d have to rest them up before he went on set, or he’d be uncomfortable for the rest of the day.

_“Brought you something,”_

_“Strawberry filled chocolates. Clearly someone did their research,”_

Those chocolates were still sitting in the apartment, Steve hadn’t even touched them. He recalled nearly throwing them in the trash after he left the cafe. But something in his brain told him not to be an absolute jerk and at least keep them to share around. The apartment block came into view and Steve sighed with relief. He slowed into a walk, keeping his hands rested on his hips as he sauntered up the street. A few women walking by eyed him up with small smirks on their faces, Steve simply rolled his eyes.

He jogged up the stairs of the apartments, unlocking the lobby door with his room code and stepping inside. His eyes scanned the mail boxes but there was nothing in his, nor Bucky’s. Steve made his way upstairs to apartment  _4B_ , yawning loudly. He stopped short when he saw a package sitting against the door. He raised an eyebrow as he picked it up. It didn’t have a sender name on it, just Steve’s name scrawled lazily on the front. The blonde opened the front door, closing it quietly behind him. He dropped his keys in a bowl before placing the package down.

“What the hell,” he sighed.

His fingers carefully tore the paper off, his brows knitting together. When all the paper was peeled off, he stared down at a box, with a note sitting on the top.

_“I’m still sorry.”_

There wasn’t a name or anything, but Steve knew exactly who it was. Steve only had one person in his life right now that he didn’t quite get along with.

“Tony,” he whispered.

He tipped the lid off the box, pulling out more strawberry filled chocolate and a packet of Doritos.

“What the fu-” Steve paused, raising an eyebrow.

Another note sat at the bottom and he read over Tony’s messy writing again.

_“More chocolate in case you ate all the other ones. The Doritos, I dunno’ why I bought a whole packet to send. I just wanted to pick out one because you’re the exact figure of a Dorito.”_

Steve started laughing as he set the chocolate and Doritos down, flipping the note over.

_“I don’t know how your schedule goes...but hopefully you’re free that day. You and Barnes can enjoy the other item that’s under the scarf.”_

The blonde put the note down as he pulled out the scarf.

“New England Patriots scarf?” he mused, looking confused.

Then he saw them. Two Superbowl tickets for the final in Arizona on the fourteenth of February. Steve’s eyes widened as he took them out of the box and examined them. A final note sat at the bottom and Steve took it out also.

_“FYI, I’m a Seahawks fan.”_

Steve scoffed but still stood in complete shock. Tony bought him Superbowl tickets when he didn’t even ask for it. He wasn’t exactly planning on going to it, but he guessed he had to now.

“I don’t believe it,” he breathed out.

Steve put everything back inside the box as he pushed it to the side. He lent against the counter, running his hands through his hair. The blonde wasn’t going to fall for this. If he let Tony away with what happened at the bar, then Steve would become wrapped around Tony’s little finger. Steve wasn’t going to give in that easily. But part of him was actually wondering if things could be resolved. He grabbed the chocolates he got from Tony yesterday and opened the box, popping one in his mouth. His shoulders relaxed as he let out a small moan. He loved strawberry chocolates far too much.

_“So I guess The Three Stooges are all a bunch of smart asses then,”_

The blonde smirked. Tony did have some good comebacks. He groaned, rubbing his tired face, he hated being such a fan of Tony, only to have his appreciation thrown back in his face. If anything, he wanted to get to know Tony more, maybe figure out why he’s so reserved and picky with people. Steve pushed himself off the counter and wandered into the lounge to find his laptop. He was going to research some of Tony’s favourite things and repay the brunette. Maybe it would become a little game between the two. Steve loved games.

“You wanna’ play Mr Stark, we’ll play,” he hummed.

Things were about to get a little interesting.

* * *

_“I don’t like bullies Mr Stark. You are a bitter man Tony Stark,”_

Tony jolted from his thoughts upon hearing the loud buzzing of his front doorbell. He moved away from the bedroom window as he made his way to the elevator. The elevator in his mansion of a home was his favourite thing in the entire house, besides the safety of his bedroom. His body lent against the wall as he waited for it to reach the first floor. The brunette hardly slept the previous night. His interview with Bruce was enjoyable but he found himself feeling a little spaced out.

Tony didn’t exactly feel like  _‘Tony’_  at all yesterday after he had seen Steve. And he had cried, only a little, but he had no idea why the hell he did that. When the elevator came to a stop, Tony pushed himself off the wall. Nobody was at the door which Tony could see through, but there was a small package sitting at the door. He opened the door and looked out, seeing if he could see anyone who might have put it there. But there wasn’t.

“It’s not everyday I get a mystery package,” he joked.

The brunette picked it up and turned it over.

“No sender,” he huffed.

He turned it back and saw ‘Mr Stark’ neatly written on it. Tony smirked.

“Only one person calls me that sarcastically...Steve,” he mused.

Tony walked back inside his house and closed the door as he wandered back into the elevator. He wasn’t exactly careful with the paper, he simply ripped it off however he pleased. His gaze fell on the note and he chuckled.

_“Shall we play a game?”_

He looked over the blueberries inside a plastic tub with cream lathered over them. Tony loved cream coated blueberries. His eyes widened when he saw an expensive bottle of scotch beside the blueberries. The elevator stopped and Tony sauntered over to the couch as he sat down. He placed the box down and took the blueberries and scotch out, the other note stuck to the end of the bottle.

_“I heard blueberries were your favourite. Enjoy the scotch, but don’t get too angry.”_

Tony cringed. He looked back in and saw a Black Sabbath shirt, his exact size and it was signed too. Tony stared in awe as he picked up the next note.

_“I know what your favourite band is now. Hope the last item fits into your schedule.”_

The brunette pulled back some paper and felt the air getting punched out of his lungs. Two front row seat tickets for Black Sabbath stared back at him, set for the seventeenth of February.

“Mother of-” he stopped, picking them up.

His heart leapt in his chest at the very thought of Steve buying those for him.  _Why?_  he thought. Tony put everything down on the coffee table and pulled his knees up to his chin. He felt his cheeks flush as he tried to block out his thoughts. The brunette looked back up and saw another note stuck to the back of the box. His eyes squinted as he tried to read it from the couch.

_“I look forward to seeing you on set. Please wear the shirt, I’ll wear my scarf.”_

Tony’s throat went dry.

“Son of a bitch,” he whispered. “He’s a smooth bastard,” he huffed.

He sat on the couch for a few more minutes, before reaching ober to the box again. Tony actually couldn’t believe Steve had sent something back to him. In fact, he expected to get something terrible in return, but it was all pretty spectacular. The brunette took the shirt out of the box and pulled it up over his head. It fit perfectly on Tony as he rolled the sleeves up a little. He stood up and walked into a hallway where there was a full length mirror.

“Not bad,” he hummed, turning his back to it to look at the signatures. “Really not bad,” he added.

Tony pulled out his phone and took a picture in the mirror, despite how cliché it was and all. He hopped onto Twitter and created a new post for everybody.

_TonyStark @MrStarkOfficial: I think I have a secret admirer. Someone dropped off a lovely signed Black Sabbath shirt, scotch and Black Sabbath tickets. Yes, whoever you are, we will play a game._

He pressed the post button and waited for it to show on the screen, making his way back to the lounge room. Tony wandered back to the window as he stared out of it, eyes looking out at the busy streets. His phone chimed and he peered at it, seeing that Steve had just retweeted his post.

“Sly bastard,” the brunette chuckled.

Maybe Natasha had been right, Tony might just end up getting along with Steve. That would all depend on how things went on set. Tony refreshed his Twitter feed and saw a picture of Steve all dressed up warmly, the Patriots scarf around his neck.

_Steve Rogers @SteveRogersOfficial: Guess I’ll be seeing you all at the Pariots vs Seahawks Superbowl game. Came back from a jog to find a package with chocolates, Doritos, a Partiots scarf and Superbowl tickets. Who could it be?_

“Me buddy, me,” Tony laughed, locking his phone.

The brunette folded his arms over his chest as he heard the elevator zip down to the ground floor. He turned around and waited for it to come back up. There was only one person who could get into his house with keys. The doors opened after a minute, revealing Natasha in some casual wear.

“Good morning,” she spoke.

“Hey Nat,” Tony replied.

“Nice shirt, where’d you get that from?” she asked, waltzing over to Tony as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. “By the way, I’m sorry for yelling yesterday. I just got really upset,” she added.

“Don’t be sorry. I was out of line,” the brunette answered. “I went into Brooklyn yesterday in the morning to see Steve. It kind of ended with Steve being a little harsh, but, I deserved it. I gave him his favourite chocolate, I think he kept them and this morning I...well-” he paused, showing Natasha Steve’s tweet, then his own.

Natasha grinned.

“So you’re sending each other gifts now?” she asked.

Tony shrugged.

“I guess so,” he mused.

“I knew you’d try and sort this out,” Natasha hummed.

“We’ll see. Depends on how set goes,” Tony sighed.

Natasha smiled sadly.

“Relax,” she soothed.

“What would I do without you Nat?” the brunette questioned.

Her eyes softened slightly as she smoothed her hands over Tony’s shirt.

“You’d probably end up like you did a few years ago,” she murmured.

Tony’s heart dropped to his stomach.

“I guess I would...” he whispered.

“Enough about that. Let’s go get lunch before you need to be at set,” Natasha crooned.

Tony nodded as he turned away from his friend and retreated to his bedroom. He hated opening up old wounds.

* * *

Manhattan was in a hype at the sight of camera crews setting up a set at a local cafe. Barriers were blocking off some parts as the staff made quick work in telling the employees at the cafe to act natural and do their normal job. Bystanders stood behind the barriers to get a glimpse of what was happening. Most of the scenes would be filmed in Manhattan, one had to be filmed in a warehouse for some stunts and green screen work and a final scene was getting filmed in Brooklyn. Tony was there early, waving to a few fans as he stood with a coffee in his hand. It was overcast weather so he had a warm jacket over his shirt, which he left on show.

He hadn’t seen any sign of Steve yet, but he did remember that Steve would have to drive from Brooklyn. As far as he knew, the movie was about his character Dean and Steve’s character Alex who are business partners but end up becoming tangled into a dangerous adventure as a secret organization is hunting them down. They’ll have to take on the organization while still trying to keep their friendship stable. But it doesn’t always work out so well. He was certain there wasn’t a happy ending to it. Tony was pretty excited, he couldn’t wait to get back into doing fight scenes and stunts every now and again.

“This looks great,” Natasha spoke.

Tony smiled.

“It sure does,” he answered.

“Gone over your lines?” she asked.

“A few, you know I don’t like to stick to lines,” Tony huffed.

“Well you might have to for this one. Because there’s a lot of work to it,” Natasha replied.

“But improvising is my best quality,” Tony whined.

Natasha chuckled as she nudged him lightly.

“Don’t be such a child,” she replied.

Tony grinned as he looked back at the set, waving to a few more fans. A loud roar of a motorcycle tore his gaze away from the set as he saw a sleek Harley pull up beside the vans and his car. Steve killed the engine as he stepped off of the Harley. Tony couldn’t help but gawk at him, he looked like an absolute  _‘badass’_  in a sense. His eyes trailed down to the scarf and he smirked slightly, Steve had kept true to his word. Steve pushed his sunglasses up onto his hair as he looked over at the set. The brunette saw the curve at the corner of his mouth.

“He wore the scarf,” Natasha soothed.

“I can see that,” Tony laughed.

The blonde’s gaze fell on Tony, blue eyes searching him intently. Tony turned to face him so he could see the shirt. Steve smiled a little as he nodded at Tony, before looking away. He was still a little twitchy about yesterday, no matter how much Tony tried to make it up. But Steve so desperately wanted to make things work with Tony. He would try his hardest, he hoped Tony would too. But the churning in his gut told him something wouldn’t go right today. Tony could feel Natasha’s knowing smile without looking at her and he sighed slightly.

“Steve! What the hell happened to your nose!” a voice yelled.

Tony’s grin dropped as he saw their director Melissa look at Steve with concern. The blonde glanced at Tony briefly and Tony felt himself tense up.  _I’m screwed_  he thought.

“Just a bit of a misunderstanding with someone. He decided to sock me in the nose before he left,” Steve answered.

“We’ll need to get makeup on these. Go now, we need you in ten,” Melissa ordered.

Steve turned as a woman came to escort him to the makeup van, his hands sliding into his pockets.

“Well well, he just saved your bacon, he never said who did it,” Natasha commented.

“Yeah...he did,” Tony breathed out.

“Hey! Focus, stop making heart eyes at him,” Natasha huffed.

“I’m not making heart eyes at him,” Tony grumbled. “We might look like we’re getting along, but I’m really not sure Nat,” he added.

Natasha grinned.

“I was joking sweetie,” she chimed.

“Ah Tony! It is good to see you!” a voice boomed.

Tony recognized the voice as Thor’s straight away, turning himself around to face the blonde.

“Hey big guy. Excited?” he questioned.

“Oh yes. It will good to get back into the swing of things,” Thor replied.

The brunette grinned as he took a sip from his coffee. Thor was easy to get along with because he was like a big fluffy teddy, Tony couldn’t wrap it around his head as to why the same couldn’t be thought about Steve. There was just something itching at him that didn’t feel right. But lately he’d started to change. He wasn’t sure what was happening in his scene, he just knew he was in it at some point.

“Wait, we’re what?” Steve’s voice spoke.

“That was quick,” Tony mused, seeing the blonde’s bruises gone.

“Thor is your character’s partner,” Melissa replied.

“You mean partner as in...lover?” the blonde questioned.

“Yes, he’s your lover in this. His character is named Scott,” she issued.

Tony blanched.  _What?_  he thought. He’d never been told that. The brunette hadn’t even known there was a role for that. It made him feel something in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a long time.  _Stop it_  he scolded himself.

“If you don’t want to do it I can cut Thor out of it,” Melissa sighed.

“No!” Steve exclaimed. “God, no, don’t do that. I can manage. I’ve done things like this before. I just didn’t know this was happening that’s all,” he added.

_Oh have you now Rogers?_  Tony thought.

“Alright, but you have to kiss him, so pucker up. Head over to costuming pronto, we have a suit there for you. Thor! Costuming, you’ve got five minutes! Tony I need you in makeup!” Melissa commanded.

Tony groaned.

“Come on Tony,” Natasha crooned. “It’ll just be a bit of powder to lighten your face,” she added.

“Like I need it,” Tony scoffed.

The brunette followed Natasha as she took him to the makeup van. He was feeling a little strange upon hearing that Thor had become Steve’s lover in the movie. Tony shook it away as he sat down on the chair, as a woman came along to add some powder to his face and sort his hair which he didn’t find necessary.

“Tony are you okay?” Natasha asked.

“Peachy,” Tony mumbled.

“You’re a terrible liar. Please tell me what’s wrong,” she sighed.

“I just-is the boyfriend thing necessary?” Tony questioned. “I mean, how does it fit into the story?” he added.

Natasha stared at him, before a wide grin crossed her face.

“You’re jealous!” she hissed, pointing her finger at the brunette.

Tony laughed.

“I am not jealous,” he grumbled.

“Oh yes you are,” Natasha crooned. “Oh I can imagine the headlines. Tony Stark jealous of co-star because he gets to be intimate with gorgeous men and he doesn’t,” she added.

The brunette scowled at her, he wasn’t finding this funny at all.

“Keep dreaming Nat,” he replied.

“Oh I will,” she chuckled.

“All finished Mr Stark,” the makeup artist spoke.

“Thank you,” Tony answered.

Natasha stood up immediately.

“Off to costuming now,” she issued, taking Tony’s arm in hers.

He almost stumbled out of the van at Natasha’s quickness, feeling the cool hair hit him again, missing the warmth of th van. There was a space that had been specifically rented out for costume changing, it was fairly large in size. Tony kept his eyes focused in front of him, but he wished he hadn’t. Thor and Steve were there, buttoning up their shirts as they laughed together, standing there with their rippling abs and all. He looked away with a scowl as they entered the room where Natasha left Tony as he was taken to a changing cubicle. The brunette was handed a smart grey suit as he started to take his casual clothing off, making sure his Black Sabbath shirt was kept safe. He could still hear Thor and Steve laughing and he rolled his eyes. Tony put his full suit on in the cubicle, he wasn’t as confident with being out in the open as the two blonde’s outside were.

“Mr Stark, how are you doing in there?” the costume staff member, known as Matthew asked.

Tony pulled open the curtain and smoothed out his tie a little.

“Fine I think,” he replied.

“It looks fantastic,” Matthew commented.

The brunette looked up, catching Steve’s gaze as the blonde shrugged on a navy blue suit jacket, smiling with his eyelids dipped slightly. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat as he shook away that odd feeling again.  _Navy blue suits him so well_  he thought. Steve grinned at him again and Tony could have sworn he felt his cheeks heat up unintentionally.

“Don’t do this to yourself Tony,” he whispered. “He’s trouble, nothing but trouble,” he added.

It was like his brain was sending him conflicting messages, slowly tearing him apart from the inside. He didn’t know what to think anymore.

“Steve, Thor and Tony! You’re up!” Melissa called, from outside.

Tony took a deep breath as he began to make his way outside. _Showtime_  he thought. He felt a sudden weight on his arm, making him tense.

“Slow down soldier,” Steve joked, grinning from ear to ear.

“Watch the suit Rapunzel,” Tony bit back, pushing his hand away.

“Are you still calling me that?” Steve laughed, clearly ignoring Tony’s sharp tone.

Tony tried to play off a genuine grin.

“Problem?” he quipped.

“A little, but I’ll live,” Steve retorted.

The brunette simply rolled his eyes for the fifth time today, Steve and Thor following behind him as they made their way to the cafe.

“Alright Thor, I need you sitting at the table where a waitress will bring you a coffee. Tony I need you down by that clothing store that’s two shops down from the cafe. You’ll be walking into the shot from that side. Steve I need you across the street, you’ll cross over to the other side and walk down to greet Thor. Remember to greet him like a couple would, you two have been together for a while alright. Make the kiss seem real and genuine, don’t milk it. Tony you’ll walk in after Steve has sat down put you won’t call out to him until you see the coffee placed beside him. Let’s make this happen,” Melissa explained.

The three men nodded in unison as they went to their specified areas. Tony stood by the store Melissa spoke about as he watched the cameras move in close.

“Action!” she called.

Thor lent back in his chair as a waitress came along, acting as casual as she could as she placed the coffee down in front of the blonde. He smiled kindly to her.

“Thank you,” he spoke.

“You’re welcome sir,” she replied.

_Damn he’s so calm_  Tony thought. Thor was always calm when acting in films, he was lucky. He watched Steve cross the road then, watching how he took on the role pretty well. Tony felt a sudden hit of guilt wash over him again as he thought about how he’d said Steve was too shy for the role. Maybe he had been wrong, he was thinking more about himself than anyone else. Steve approached Thor with a small smile on his face as Thor stood from his seat.

“Sorry I’m late Scott,” Steve issued. “Meetings take longer than I think,” he added.

Steve cupped Thor’s face in his hands as he took the blonde’s lips against his, making it seem extremely real. Tony felt a stabbing feeling in his chest as he sighed with a grunt, averting his gaze from the public display. He could see the smile of satisfaction on Melissa’s face and looked back to the pair again.

“That makes up for it,” Thor chuckled.

The blonde laughed softly as he and Thor sat down, their finger entwining together.  _Oh please_  Tony thought.

“What took up your time anyway?” Thor asked.

“Just Dean, again. Him and his long presentations. Trust me, I didn’t think having a business partner would be this difficult,” Steve sighed.

Tony saw the coffee being brought out to Steve, it was showtime.

“Focus Tony. You can improvise, it won’t do any harm,” he whispered.

Once the waitress had left, he started his journey up to Steve and Thor.

“Alex!” he called, giving him a small wave.

Steve looked at him, with disappointment crossing his face.

“Speak of the devil,” he muttered.

Tony wandered over and grabbed a chair from another table, before sitting down. Steve raised an eyebrow slightly.  _That wasn’t in the script_  he thought.

“Sorry, am I interrupting something?” he questioned.

Thor let go of Steve’s hand, leaning back in the chair again.

“Great, I’m not invading!” Tony chimed. “Listen Alex, we gotta’ boost our sales more or we’re going to going to seal this deal. We’ll be dead men walking,” he continued.

Steve felt his nerves getting the better of him because most of what Tony said or did wasn’t written in the script. The only thing correct to the script was calling out to him and the sales explanation.

“Do you mind?” Tony mused, pointing at Steve’s coffee. “I mean coffee never was your thing anyway Alex,” the brunette added.

The blonde groaned as he slapped his hand on his knee.

“Seriously Tony what are you doing!” he spat.

“Cut!” Melissa yelled.

“I was improvising,” Tony answered.

Steve frowned.

“Improvising? Really?” he grunted.

“I don’t like to stick to lines. You could say I’m allergic to paper,” the brunette issued.

“Well I prefer to stick to lines!” Steve exclaimed.

“Then I guess we’re going to have issues!” Tony snapped.

The pair were standing up now, getting into each other’s face as they stared each other down.

“You’re unbelievable! Truly! You act nice one minute and then you suddenly have a problem with me! Are you trying to make me stuff it up! It ain’t working pal!” Steve yelled.

“Tony, Steve please,” Thor interjected.

“I’m not doing anything like that! I just like to do my own thing! I’m being me!” the brunette exclaimed.

“I don’t know why I agreed to work with you!” Steve roared.

Tony glowered at Steve.

“Same back to you buddy!” he barked.

“Tony stop!” Natasha yelled.

Steve smirked as he glared at Tony.

“You heard what she said,” he hissed.

“Excuse me but just because you’re taller and a bit more muscular than me doesn’t make you higher up than me,” Tony growled, pushing Steve out of his face.

“Oh really? Step off the set what are you?” the blonde questioned.

Tony laughed.

“Genius, millionaire, playboy, celebrity,” he retorted.

“Playboy?” Steve scoffed. “Please, who would last five minutes with you!” he added.

“Bucky would,” Tony taunted, with a sly smirk.

“You fucking-” Steve stopped, as he lunged at Tony.

“Hey that’s enough!” Melissa screamed, storming forward.

Steve’s fingers were fisted into Tony’s suit as he glared at the brunette, eyes blazing. Tony was definitely pulling on his strings.

“Don’t talk about Bucky like that. Don’t you dare,” he whispered, shoving Tony back.

Tony’s anger had suddenly depleted when he saw Steve’s eyes glaze over. He’d crossed the line big time. Steve turned away as he retreated up the road, Thor close behind him, his hand resting comfortingly on Steve’s back. The brunette turned to look at Natasha who shook her head at him, her eyes filled with disappointment as she turned away. Tony hated being angry, but it just snapped inside him. Yet there he was being kind to Steve at times, then screaming at him the next, pushing his buttons. It was like the brunette was asking for trouble. They were complete opposites and Tony’s hopes of ever getting along with Steve were fading. But he couldn’t fight back the feeling of not giving up. Confusion soared through his veins as he slumped down on the chair and rain his hands through his hair. For once in his life...Tony was lost.

* * *

Hours after the scene had been done and dusted, Steve went straight home to Brooklyn. He lay on the couch, curled under a blanket as he watched one of his favourite movies. Ironically enough it was one that Tony was in, he found it funny for a short while. The blonde was in one of the worst moods he had felt in a long time. Tony had completely stepped over the line, yet so had Steve. He’d nearly had Tony on the ground with a bloody nose or mouth. Something had refrained him from it, it was quite possibly the thought of how much of an asshole he’d be if he did it.

Since Tony had already done it to him and he never retaliated, it’d look bad on him to do it now. Steve was never for violence, he hated himself for even shoving Tony roughly. He didn’t want it to be like this, not at all. He even found it hard to continue the scene, even when Tony stuck to his lines. His want to apologize to Tony only grew as each hour ticked by. They despised each other from day one but Steve didn’t want this anymore. Steve admired Tony far too much, he felt so conflicted.

“You’re such a fan boy,” he huffed, to himself.

The sound of a car pulling to the car park drew his attention away from the movie and his thoughts. He knew the sound all to well and Steve’s mood lightened a little. Bucky was home.

“Gimme’ all your lovin’. All your hugs and kisses too!” Bucky sang, jogging up the stairs.

Steve snorted.

“Oh my a package!” the brunette chimed.

The blonde laughed loudly as he grabbed the remote to pause the movie.

“Stevie?” Bucky spoke, opening the front door.

“Hey you goofball,” Steve replied, sitting up on the couch.

“Oh no, you’ve got your favourite blanket out and you’re curled on the couch. What happened?” Bucky asked.

“Tony and I had some disagreements on set,” the blonde answered.

Bucky groaned.

“What did that asshole do?” he questioned.

“Don’t call him that, please. It was both our faults I guess. Tony wanted to improvise because he hates sticking to lines. I got a little snappy and I nearly hurt him Buck. I feel bad, I would have seemed like a real jerk for hitting him and not just letting it go,” Steve sighed, leaving out the part about Tony’s comment about his best friend. “I was in front of so many people and I nearly became a very frightening person. If anything I might have already done that. I-” he paused. “God Bucky I’m an idiot. I’m not cut out for this,” he whispered.

Bucky dropped the package on the kitchen counter and joined Steve on the couch, pulling him into his arms.

“I’m sorry, I should have come home earlier,” he soothed.

“No, it’s okay Bucky. I don’t want to talk about my shit anymore. How was your night anyway?” Steve asked.

“It was great,” Bucky mused.

Steve grinned a little.

“Did you kiss him?” he queried.

Bucky chuckled, squeezing Steve tighter.

“Yeah, I did,” he answered.

“And?” Steve continued.

“It was pretty sweet,” Bucky hummed. “I mean, he’s a brilliant kisser just wow, so soft and loving,” he added.

“I don’t need details!” Steve whined. “I don’t need to know what my agent’s lips feel like,” he joked.

Bucky laughed, pulling away from Steve.

“You’re a punk seriously,” he huffed.

“You’re a jerk,” Steve retorted.

“You gonna’ be okay pal?” Bucky replied.

“Yes, thanks Buck,” Steve crooned.

“So...” the brunette breathed out. “Besides Tony, how was set?” he asked.

“Good. Thor’s my on-screen lover,” Steve chuckled. “Had to kiss him,” he issued.

“What! No way!” Bucky cackled.

Steve smirked.

“Director’s orders,” he scoffed.

“Bet Tony was so jealous,” Bucky teased.

“Doubt it Buck,” Steve mused.

Bucky grinned as he looked over at the boxes of chocolates sitting on the coffee table. He raised an eyebrow when he saw them both empty of all the chocolate.

“Did you eat every single chocolate!” he exclaimed.

“Maybe,” Steve replied.

“You fatass!” the brunette yelled, slapping Steve on the chest.

The blonde burst out laughing as Bucky picked up the boxes and took them into the kitchen. He threw them in the trash before he turned back around.

“You got a package. It says sent to Steve Rogers immediately. Someone’s desperate,” he teased.

Steve groaned.

“Probably Tony again,” he spoke.

“Woah, hold up pal. You’re sending each other gifts now?” the brunette asked.

Steve shrugged.

“It just turned into a little bit of a game for us,” he breathed out.

“You two are so desperate for each other it’s laughable. I see it now, you’re angry at each other, you pick on each other for your flaws. But really you just want each other,” Bucky taunted.

“We are not and we do not,” the blonde grunted, standing up from the couch. “Speaking of games. What are you doing on the fourteenth?” he questioned.

“Going on a date with Loki since we had to reschedule. I’ll be gone for the night,” Bucky answered.

“Oh,” Steve mumbled, pulling the package over to himself.

“Why?” Bucky replied, looking over at his friend.

“It’s nothing really, just Tony sent me a package this morning, he bought me Superbowl tickets, the final on the fourteenth,” Steve answered.

“говно,”  _Shit_  Bucky cursed. “Stevie. I’m sorry. God, I can cancel and make it the sixteenth for Loki and I,” the brunette answered, sounding panicked.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Steve grumbled. “You need to go and do your own thing, don’t keep Loki hanging. I’m happy for you and you need to do this. Don’t cancel plans just for me,” he added.

“But-” Bucky paused.

“Buck...I want-no, need you to try with Loki. Seriously you two hit it off immediately and I know Loki is trustworthy. Please, if anything you’d make me happy if you went and did this. Think about your happiness for once,” Steve explained.

Bucky’s eyes were pooling with tears as he let out a shaky laugh.

“You’re the greatest friend y’know that Steve. And I love you man, I’d never get tired of saying that. You’ve stuck by me through all my shit. You’re not just my best friend now, you’re like a brother. I never had any siblings, so to have you become a sort of family member to me, it’s just...god Steve, I can’t express it,” Bucky choked out.

Steve reached over and took Bucky’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I love you too pal. So will you please listen to me and go on that darn date before I kick your ass?” he huffed.

Bucky laughed.

“Alright, I’ll go,” he whispered.

“Good,” Steve breathed out.

“I’m gonna’ go do some work, I’ll be in my room if you need me,” Bucky soothed.

Steve nodded with a smile as he let go of Bucky’s hand, watching him walk down the hallway before turning back to the new package.

“Hey Steve,” Bucky spoke, appearing in the doorway again.

“Yeah?” the blonde replied.

“See if Tony wants to go to the Superbowl. I know, he’s an ass. But maybe it’s something you can both connect with,” the brunette mused. “I can see how much it bothers you when you two argue, because your job should be smooth sailing, not tense,” he added.

“I’ll see,” Steve answered.

Bucky nodded as he disappeared again, leaving Steve alone in the kitchen, his eyes falling back to the package. He peeled the paper off, looking for a note but there wasn’t one.  _Not playing today huh?_  he thought. There was however one inside the box as he lifted the lid. There was a small case inside, the note sitting on top.

_“I think you might be needing one of these.”_

Steve raised an eyebrow as he opened the case, revealing a key inside.  _‘Guest key’_  was engraved on it and Steve’s mind started to whirl and grind in his head.  _Why do I need a guest key? For where?_  he thought. Then it clicked, his phone had rang earlier but Steve wasn’t in the mood to answer. He dropped the case and key as he sprinted to his room, almost knocking the door off its hinges. The blonde picked up his phone and saw one missed call and a voice mail. He dialed the voice mail number and waited for it to ring, his heart thudding erratically in his chest.

**_“Hi Steve, it’s Melissa. Listen, to make this easier for yourself I’m going to need you to stay in Manhattan for a few days for filming. We’ll be moving around after that so it won’t be so bad. This was probably the worst idea since you two don’t get along. But Tony offered his home to you, god knows why since today seemed to escalate quite quickly. We were going to book you into a hotel but we thought you might be more comfortable with company. Call me if there are problems. See you tomorrow, remember to go over your lines,”_ **

When the message ended Steve was staring out of his bedroom window, his face blank. He was going to be in Tony’s presence every day and night for the next few days. Why did they think that would work? Would it? Steve didn’t exactly know how Tony was at home. But Melissa was right, Steve needed company a lot of the time or he got anxious. Steve sighed and put his phone down. He’d have to explain to Bucky, and he’d have to pack as soon as possible to get to Manhattan before dark.

“To think this couldn’t get any worse,” he groaned.

Steve was strangely happy to be going, but also not happy. His feelings were unexplainable. But sometimes he had to keep fighting, no matter what Tony threw at him.

* * *

“Please be a good host tonight,” Natasha crooned.

“I am already. I offered him a room in my house, even after today. I will be a good host. Now get home before Clint starts to worry,” Tony replied.

“Even after today you still want to hang onto Steve like a koala in a tree. Why is that Tony? Is there something you aren’t telling me hm?” she purred, smiling coyly.

“Get out of here,” Tony laughed, biting down on his tongue.

Natasha smiled as she gave the brunette a comforting hug, before parting as she walked to her car. Tony wandered back inside as he locked the door and went to the elevator. He didn’t know when Steve would arrive. Hell, he didn’t know why he had offered in the first place. But the brunette felt like he had to keep trying with Steve, just in case they could actually grow up and put aside their differences. A force was keeping Tony drawn to Steve and he couldn’t exactly shake it. Tony sauntered down to the hallway when he reached the second floor. Steve’s guest room was already set up, the bed was made and there was a small welcome basket. It was all Natasha’s idea really. He wandered by it, before walking to the end of the hallway and taking the stairs to the third floor. Tony’s bedroom was up there, along with his study, the kitchen and main lounge room. It was Tony’s favourite part of the house besides the rooftop pool area where he held most of his parties.

“I’ve got some time to kill,” he mused.

The brunette went into his study as he closed the door and sat down at his desk. He had planned on watching more of ‘Into The Fray’ but he had a tab open of a short film that Steve was in. Tony was having another one of his secretive marathons of watching movies and TV shows the blonde had been in. He wasn’t sure what to expect on it, he just knew that it was called ‘Hey Sailor’ and was a bit popular. He got comfortable as he clicked the play button on the video, he was glad he had left it to load for a while. The scene faded in to a navy ship sailing into port, sailors lining up behind the railings as they saluted to the citizens standing on the harbour. It zoomed in on Steve and Tony’s eyes widened a little.

“Hey sailor indeed,” he breathed out.

He saw the smirk cross Steve’s face as the ship docked, his eyes catching a very special person. Tony’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he saw Bucky standing in the crowd, grinning back at the blonde.

“Well then...” Tony whispered.

As the sailors started to walk off the ship to greet their loved ones, he saw Bucky moving closer. Steve was the fifth one off as Bucky ran to him and jumped into his arms, kissing him like he hadn’t been kissed in months. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight.

“That would explain why they’re pretty comfortable around each other,” he issued.

Music began playing with a hard rock beat as the screen faded, before coming back in, revealing a simple looking apartment. The door was slammed open as Steve and Bucky fumbled into the room, lips locked and hands pulling at clothing.

“Oh,” Tony wavered, looking away for a minute.

Their soft moans echoed out the speakers and Tony looked back as Bucky was shoved against a wall. He wondered how people managed to do sex scenes in movies. He’d never done one...ever. Tony continued watching as the pair made their way into the bedroom, jackets and shirts being thrown to the floor.  _God his abs_  Tony thought, gawking at how Steve’s abs rippled at every sharp gasp he let out. Bucky pushed Steve to the bed as he fell back onto it with a soft thud. Bucky suddenly dropped between the blonde’s thighs and the camera moved up to Steve’s face. Tony heard the faint sound of a zipper and then came the one thing he’d never expect to hear. A perfect moan. Steve moaned so naturally it was almost impossible to think that he had to act it out. It came out in short bursts before it became prolonged, a choked gasp leaving his lips. His blue eyes disappeared behind closed lids, head lolling back slowly.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Tony hissed.

The creak of his study door suddenly had Tony practically lunging in his seat. He had gotten his laptop closed, but his chair broke under the sudden force of his weight, sending him falling to the floor. Unfortunately his laptop decided to take the fall with him, landing on his leg.

“Sonofabitch!” he cried out, hitting the carpeted floor with a dull thud.

Steve stood at the door, hand still pressed on the doors, his eyes wide as he stared at Tony.  _Shit, did he see it?_  Tony thought. The blonde suddenly burst into fits of laughter, eyes screwing shut as he lent against the door frame for support. Tony looked over at him before he too started laughing, no matter how much he had started to ache from the fall.

“I’m-” Steve paused, more hysterical laughter washing over him.

Tears ran down his face as he clutched his sides, his bag falling from his hand. Tony settled down a little as he tried to move off the chair, giving out a low groan. By then Steve had come down from his high, wiping the tears away.

“Are you okay?” he asked, a few bits of laughter still seeping out his mouth.

“I could use a hand,” Tony replied.

Steve stepped forward as he took Tony’s hand, feeling a sudden spark shoot up his spine. He shook it off as he hoisted the brunette up to his feet, their chests accidentally hitting each other’s in the process. Steve backed off immediately as Tony fixed his shirt that had rolled up slightly.

“I should have knocked, sorry,” Steve spoke.

Tony waved him off with a huff.

“Nobody knocks in the Stark household unless it’s in a bathroom,” he answered.

Steve smiled slightly.

“Tony I-” he stopped.

The brunette looked up, raising his eyebrow with a small frown.

“I’m sorry,” Steve admitted. “I shouldn’t have judged how you work, that’s not really professional. You did a good job, honestly,” he added.

The brunette felt his heart stutter a little.

“You like being brutally honest don’t you?” he asked.

“I grew up that way,” the blonde murmured. “I really am sorry. If you don’t want the apology it’s fine, I understand. But we should be adults and learn to deal with each other, with our differences. Just, thank you for letting me stay here. It’s the last thing I excepted after I nearly tore your head off,” he continued.

Tony shrugged slightly, with a small smile.

“I just have one house rule,” he replied.

“Yeah?” Steve hummed.

“Yeah, don’t be a stranger. What’s mine is yours for the next few days,” Tony answered.

Steve grinned sheepishly as he looked around the room, trying to keep his eyes off Tony.

“So uh, is there somewhere I can put my bag?” he questioned.

“Follow me,” Tony issued, picking up his laptop as he placed it back on the desk.

The blonde followed close behind Tony, feeling an uplifting and comforting feeling overwhelm him. Tony seemed more relaxed when at home, and didn’t have anything sarcastic to throw back at Steve. The blonde liked it...a lot, too much maybe. They walked down to the second floor as Tony pushed the door open to one of the guest rooms. Steve stepped inside and stared in awe at it.

“I hope it’s okay, Natasha helped me with it,” the brunette hummed.

“It’s more than okay,” the blonde whispered.

Tony smiled softly, leaning against the door.

“So, you live here alone?” Steve asked.

The brunette felt his heart sink. He hated that word so much.  _Alone._  It pained him sometimes and he hated even thinking about it.

“I guess you could say that,” he breathed out.

Steve turned, his crystal blue eyes finding Tony’s chocolatey brown ones.

“Tony I-” he paused, seeing Tony’s brow furrow.

_That’s the second time he’s done that_  Tony thought.

“Please don’t. I don’t need people’s sympathy. I’m used to it now. Having you here will be different and a little strange. So I’m sorry if I’m a little absent, but that’s the way it is. Sometimes I need me time and I need to be left alone,” Tony explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

The blonde sat down on the edge of the bed.

“That’s not what I was going to talk about. I was going to say something else,” he mumbled.

“What?” Tony asked, sounding a little harsh.

_Shit_  he cursed to himself.

“I was-” Steve choked, his nerves making him twitch nervously.

Tony stayed and paid attention.

“I was wondering if you’d want to go to that Superbowl game with me? Bucky can’t, he has a date with Loki. I thought that...maybe we could make a bet since we both like different teams. I just thought it’d be fun, maybe I could get to know you more, and you with me. You can say no, you don’t have to,” Steve muttered.

Tony felt that strange stuttering in his chest again.

“What about taking Thor?” he asked.

“Thor’s not really a sports fan. I don’t really know anybody else to take. And you were the first person I thought about,” Steve answered.

The stuttering of his heart happened again, a light  _‘da-dum’_  sounding in the brunette’s ears.

“I’ll think about it,” he replied.

Steve nodded.

“I’m going to go and practice my lines for tomorrow, then sleep. Goodnight Steve,” Tony soothed.

“Goodnight, Tony,” Steve replied.

 Once Tony had left, Steve fell back on the bed and let out a heavy sigh, running his hands down his face. Tony had said he’d think about it. Steve couldn’t help but think that there was hope after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically there’s a lot of conflicting thoughts going on between the pair of them. They don’t know what to do with all of it. But I think Bucky has the right mind set of the pair don’t you think ;) Hope you enjoy, next chapter is going to be the big bang, where Tony has his accident. Chapter five may quite possibly bring them together in a way they didn’t expect.


	5. Chapter Four - The Untold Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hold your breath and count to ten.” - Skyfall - Adele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of flirting, Steve and Tony are being flirtatious bastards. There’s also some dark subjects later on, mostly focused around Tony, there’s a lot of feels. But it’s really lovely how they start caring for each other.

Morning arrived quickly the next day, and it was off to a bad start. Rain pelted down at rapid speeds, drenching passersby and putting a real dampener on everyone's mood. Steve was awake early, and he’d completely forgotten that he had been invited to Tony’s home for the next few days. He’d had a better nights sleep in the bed that he’d been given than he did in his own. The blonde even had his own bathroom. Steve felt like he was living in some luxury for a while. He skipped out on a shower, deciding to eat first, he was starving. Steve tried to be quiet so he wouldn’t wake up Tony. He was still trying to get it through his head that Tony might be going to Superbowl with him. A few days ago he probably would have rejected the idea. But, Steve started to see the side in Tony that he knew he had. Tony was extremely nice to him, but Steve felt bad for asking him if he lived alone.

“Those fingers in my hair. That sly come-hither stare,” Steve sang softly.

A Frank Sinatra CD played in the stereo, Steve had brought it with him. He needed music when he cooked, it helped him relax and also get in spirit for the day ahead.

“When you arouse the need in me. My heart says yes indeed in me,” he continued, flipping a crêpe over in the frying pan.

The smell had woken Tony, who came wandering down the hallway. He let out a small yawn, running his hand through his messy hair. The brunette passed by Steve’s temporary room and saw the bed empty, but made.

“Well would you look at that,” he murmured.

He walked the rest of the way to the kitchen, smelling eggs, bacon and-

“Crêpes?” he chuckled.

Tony reached the kitchen, but stopped short, and peered around the corner. Steve was swaying a little to the beat of the music now, his hips in perfect time.  _God he’s not wearing a shirt!_  Tony thought. The blonde hummed, as he started to dance a little. Tony moved to the other side of the doorway, leaning against it, his arms crossing over his chest.

“'Cause there's no nicer witch than you,” Steve chorused, doing a swift twist as he put a crêpe onto a plate.

The tempo picked up more and Tony covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hold back his laugh. He never really had this kind of entertainment in the morning. When the song came to its end, Tony stepped fully into the kitchen.

“Having fun there?” he asked.

Steve shrieked and nearly jumped out of his skin. The frying pan fell to the floor, splashing oil on Steve’s foot as he jumped yet again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted, leaning against the counter.

“Oh shit!” Tony exclaimed, rushing to Steve’s aid.

“Shit, have you got any ice?” Steve hissed.

“Get your ass in the bathroom and run it under cold water. Now!” Tony yelled, as he opened his freezer.

The blonde painfully made his way to the bathroom, leaving Tony to clean up the mess. It wasn’t much of a mess, just one crêpe that couldn’t be eaten now. Tony put the plates over a low heat to warm them so the food wouldn’t go cold. He picked up the frying pan and discarded of the crêpe as he went back to the freezer and filled a bag with ice, before wrapping it in a dish towel. The brunette reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out some burn cream, setting it on the counter. Steve came back shortly after, trying not to show so much pain on his face.

“You okay?” Tony asked, eyeing him up and down.

“Yeah, fine,” Steve choked out.

Tony saw the redness in Steve’s eyes and he felt his stomach tie in knots. Then again, Tony had gotten a burn once from the oil in a frying pan. It was painful, and he did shed a few tears himself.

“Come here,” the brunette soothed, holding his hand out to Steve.

The blonde took his hand, feeling a thousand sparks shoot up his spine when Tony’s fingers wrapped around his. He walked them over to the couch as they sat down. Tony patted his leg and glanced over at Steve.

“Foot up,” he instructed.

Steve winced as he lifted his foot up and rested it on Tony’s leg. The brunette pressed the ice to the reddening burn as he popped open the cap of the cream.

“I’m really sorry,” he mused.

“Not your fault. Sorry for dancing in your kitchen,” Steve replied.

Tony laughed softly.

“I told you, don’t be a stranger in this house,” he answered.

Steve shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

“You have a really nice voice,” Tony commented, his free hand grabbing the heel of the blonde’s foot.

“I don’t really. But thank you,” Steve murmured.

“Are you kidding me? I sound like a dying animal when I sing. You sounded like ol’ Frank himself,” Tony assured him.

The blonde’s cheeks went slightly pink and Tony couldn’t hold back the grin. He grabbed the cream and put a good amount on the burn, sitting the ice to the side.

“Just relax okay?” Tony soothed.

“Tony, thank you...again,” Steve issued, leaning back against the arm rest.

Tony looked up as he started to gently massage the cream on the burn. His hands were tentative and gentle, Steve felt the heat rising up his neck again. The brunette’s chocolate brown eyes were staring intently into the blonde’s sky blue ones, looking as if he was thinking of what to say next.

“It’s no problem, really. I heard that you kind of need company. Probably a bad idea since we seemed to hate each other, but I put that aside. I wanted to see if we could settle this tension,” Tony replied.

“Our arguments were kind of stupid. I think we just needed to get used to each other,” Steve hummed.

Tony nodded.

“I really like you Steve, if I’m honest,” he spoke.

“I mean I-wait, what?” Steve asked.

Tony smiled slightly.

“I said I really like you, truly. I was a real jerk when I shouldn’t have been. I guess I felt threatened, but why should I? You’re great at your role from what I’ve seen,” the brunette answered.

Steve stared wide eyed at Tony, his heart fluttering abnormally in his chest. That was the last thing he had expected to hear from the brunette.

“I mean I watched Into The Fray, I’m on season two. Ironic huh? I give you a hard time, now I’m watching your stuff,” Tony laughed, still massaging cream on Steve’s foot. “You did really good. Kinda’ digged your facial hair too,” he added.

The blonde laughed, holding his arm over his ribs to stop himself from moving.

“That facial hair was horrible,” he huffed.

“I’ve stuck with this one for a long time. I refuse to shave it off, I love it too much,” Tony replied.

“I like it, a lot,” Steve crooned.

_Is he flirting with me? He is very much flirting with me. God dammit Tony you need to stop being flirtatious yourself_  Tony thought.

“Thanks,” he chuckled softly. “Anyway, I think that burn will be okay. It shouldn’t scar or anything,” he added.

“Thank you,” Steve chimed, moving his foot off Tony’s leg.

The brunette could still feel the warmth on his leg. Steve was looking down at his hands, but Tony could see his blue eyes through his long lashes.

“You really do have exceptional eyes,” he blurted out.

“What?” Steve breathed out, eyes now on Tony.

“Uh, fuck...nothing. Sorry, let’s eat this breakfast before it gets cold,” Tony sighed.

Steve could only nod as he followed Tony to the kitchen to grab his plate. He tried to hide the obvious flush of pink on his skin. The blonde didn’t know if Tony was flirting, or just being typical Tony.  _Why the hell would he flirt with you?_  Steve thought.

“We get to do a fight scene today,” Tony interrupted.

“Really? Sounds great,” Steve muttered.

“Let’s find out who’s a lover and who’s a fighter,” Tony teased, winking at Steve.

_He’s definitely flirting_  Steve thought. They ate in silence, except for the music playing in the background. Tony would steal a glance at Steve now and again. He’d forgotten about how much he missed having someone at his house. Something about Steve was just different. And Tony really liked it.

* * *

Steve and Thor were locking lips again as soon as the shooting had begun. Tony stood by his own car, watching the pair say an emotional goodbye. They were recording a scene that was further into the story, Tony and Steve’s characters had to go into hiding. Thor and Steve were saying goodbye for quite a long time. The rain was hammering down and Tony’s hair blew aimlessly in the wind. Two cameras were on him, capturing different angles as Tony conveyed every ounce of emotion that he could for his character. If anything, it all rubbed off from his very own emotions. A jaw clench when he felt jealousy, and sombre eyes from the emotion behind the scene, but his mind was feeling a thousand things. When Steve and Thor pulled apart, Thor’s hands clasped Steve’s, their tears evident and true. Steve didn’t have to cry on cue, Tony knew this, the blonde felt the emotions and it happened naturally for him.

“I love you,” Steve whispered.

Tony felt the jealousy again, even when he tried to stop it.

“I love you too. You come home, you come back alive. Please?” Thor pleaded.

“I will, I will,” Steve soothed.

“Alex,” Tony spoke, earning Steve’s attention. “We have to go,” he added, with a sympathetic tone.

Thor stepped back from Steve, their hands slipping from each other’s as Steve turned his back to the blonde. Cameras moved in on Thor to capture his desperate, pleading tears and heartache as another followed Steve and Tony. The brunette opened the door for Steve, resting his hand on his back, which wasn’t in the script. But Steve didn’t stop him, he felt comfort from it, and he didn’t mind Tony’s improvising now. When Tony closed the door, the call came.

“Cut!” Melissa yelled.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as he opened the car door again to let Steve out. But he stopped short when he saw that Steve was still crying.

“Hey, Steve...it’s over,” he whispered.

Steve let out a shaky breath, his hand trembling over his mouth as he shook. Shit Tony thought. A crew member came along to get the car but Tony stopped him.

“Give us a minute,” Tony mused.

“Sure thing,” he replied.

The brunette opened the door again and ducked his head inside.

“Scoot over kid,” he issued.

Steve didn’t even flinch at being called  _‘kid’_  he simply moved over a little. Tony slid into the seat and closed the door, turning his attention to Steve. Their shoulders brushed against each other and Tony tensed for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” the blonde choked out. “I just couldn’t stop,” he added.

“Hey, you don’t need to be sorry,” Tony soothed, his hand coming up to rest on Steve’s shoulder.

The blonde looked over at Tony, seeing his eyes full of reassurance and calm. Steve felt trapped in a void, like the air was getting sucked out of the car. But with Tony beside him, it relaxed him. Steve could feel something lingering in the air, but didn’t want to bring it up.

“Look,” Tony spoke, pulling out a tissue. “Got these just in case,” he continued.

Steve let out a choked laugh, taking the tissue from Tony’s hand as he wiped away stray tears. Tony smiled and gave the blonde’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. He felt a lingering feeling too and knew he should probably get out of the car.

“We should go before Melissa starts wondering about where we are,” he issued, turning himself around.

A weight fell on his wrist when he opened the door, the grip tightening slightly.

“Tony...” Steve whispered.

“Yeah?” he replied, feeling his stomach twist.

His eyes fell on Steve, staring back intently at the blonde.  _God he’s fucking beautiful_  Tony thought. He blushed then, but only a light shade of pink.  _Fucking hell_  he cursed to himself. Before he could even think of something to say, Steve’s soft lips pressed against his cheek. Tony felt his brain implode and scream alarms in his head.

“Thank you,” Steve crooned.

The blonde left out the opposite door as quickly as he could, leaving Tony in his car, stunned. He stepped out of the car, still looking like he’d seen a ghost. Thor looked at him with a wide grin.

“Shut up,” Tony grunted, pointing at Thor. “Not a word,” he added.

“Not a word my friend,” Thor chuckled, wandering off to relax as he didn’t have another scene for a while.

“Mr Stark, we need to get you dressed into your next costume,” a crew member interjected.

“Yeah, sure,” Tony breathed out.

He was still stunned, and he could still feel the tingle of Steve’s lips on his skin. The brunette was led to a van, an umbrella held over his head as he walked into the costume van.

“Mr Stark,” a woman greeted. “My name is Vicky,” she added.

“Hi,” Tony replied.

“Alright, so we’ve just got something basic for you, a jacket, shirt and jeans. You and Steve are trying to stay incognito remember,” she hummed.

“I gathered,” Tony chuckled softly.

Tony was given the clothing as he went behind a curtain to change out of his suit and into the casual clothes. He still couldn’t get what had just happened out of his head. Steve just kissed him, well, he didn’t  _kiss_  him, but he planted one on his cheek. It was enough to make Tony’s heart stutter like usual, it was enough to make his throat go dry.

“Mr Stark, are you okay?” Vicky asked.

The brunette stared down at his half dressed self, he was frozen in his spot.  _Just stop it now_  he thought. If anything, all Steve was doing was saying thanks. Tony didn’t want to think of it as anything more than that.

“I’m fine,” he answered.

“Melissa needs you in two minutes,” Vicky issued.

“Alright, thank you,” he sighed.

He pulled the shirt over his head and put the jacket on also, admiring the simple look in the mirror.

“One minute Mr Stark,” Vicky spoke.

Tony folded the suit up neatly and pulled the curtain back. Vicky smiled widely and took the suit from him.

“Good luck,” she whispered.

The brunette stepped out of the van, seeing that the rain had stopped, yet the sky was still filled with grey clouds. He saw Steve step out of another van, looking cool and casual and also cleaned up from his emotional state. Tony wandered over to the blonde and tugged on his jacket.

“Nice jacket,” he crooned.

“It is pretty nice huh?” Steve answered.

Tony smiled softly.

“Tony I’m sorry for earlier. I shouldn’t have done what I did. That was overstepping the line,” Steve mused.

Tony chuckled and took it as an opportunity to get back at Steve.

“Did you see me complaining sugar?” he questioned, patting Steve on the chest with a wink, before he walked away.

Steve’s face burned as he followed Tony to the bare spacer where a green screen was set up. There was scaffolding and crash mats around the entire thing. The blonde pressed his foot on one of the pads, feeling it only sink in a little.

“These aren’t very cushioning,” he mused.

Tony was too engrossed in the set that had been built overnight to listen to what Steve was saying. All hew knew about the scene was that it was a fighting one, between himself and Steve once things get tense in the movie. He turned around to look at Steve who was still prodding the mats.

“Hope you’re not scared of heights!” he called.

“Hm? No, never have been,” Steve answered.

“Good, because I think we’ll at least be on the third or fourth floor of the scaffolding,” Tony mused.

“Oh boy,” the blonde murmured.

“Alright, have we got our two main boys here?” Melissa spoke.

“Right here Melissa,” Tony replied, waving to her.

She smiled.

“Glad to see you two are getting along,” she chuckled.

“Things change overnight,” Steve mused, with a shrug.

Tony glanced at Steve and smirked as he gave the scaffolding a gentle shake. It didn’t groan under his weight, so he knew it was sturdy enough.

“Okay, you two, we’re going to shoot the quick scene that starts this fight. You’re going to need to be squished up in that small entrance, say your lines, then we’ll move onto the fight scene,” Melissa explained.

Steve felt himself panic, he wasn’t scared of heights, but he hated small spaces. Tony saw the look on his face, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s the matter Steve?” he asked.

“I hate small spaces,” the blonde wavered.

“Come on Steve, you’ll be okay with me there,” Tony replied.

The blonde nodded as they followed a crew member to the entrance. It was small, really small and both Tony and Steve were wondering how they’d fit in there. Steve went in first because he was the broadest of the pair, his breathing shallow and shaky.

“Hey,” Tony spoke, voice echoing off the walls. “You’re doing good,” he added.

Steve nodded, nobody had ever really succeeded at calming him down as quickly as Tony had. The brunette slid in after Steve, his shoes scraping off the concrete floor. Their bodies were  _so damn_  close, Steve’s chest was literally against Tony’s, he could feel the warmth off of him.

“Bet this isn’t the first time you’ve been trapped in a small place with another man huh Rogers?” Tony questioned, with a sly grin.

Steve let out a laugh.

“Shut your mouth,” he scoffed.

“Action!” Melissa yelled.

They completely snapped out of their antics, their faces going absolutely stony as they glared at each other. Steve’s fist was curled into Tony’s shirt, nostrils flaring.

“You’re the one who got us in this mess!” he spat.

“Me? Are you kidding me Alex! They are after both of us and you blame me!” Tony growled.

Steve suddenly burst out laughing and filming was stopped immediately.

“I’m sorry!” he called. “Tony pulled a face at me!” he cackled.

“My bad!” Tony exclaimed.

“That’ll need to go on the outtakes,” Melissa chuckled. “Come on, get it right this time. Focus. Tony, no more faces,” she scolded.

“Fine,” Tony huffed.

“Alright, start from Steve’s next line,” she ordered.

“You were the one who got on their bad side! I mean, one minute we’re going great with business, the next we’re running to save our skin! Scott is back home and I don’t know if he’s okay! This organization wants our heads and they won’t stop until we’re both dead!” Steve roared.

“I can’t change what happened Alex! I can’t turn back time! We’ll get through this!” Tony snapped.

“Like hell we will! You’re on your own!” Steve grunted, as he started to shift.

“Don’t you dare walk away!” Tony exclaimed.

“Watch me!" Steve yelled.

“Y’know, I wish we’d never been business partners. Because you just can’t do your job! Ever since you got with Scott!” the brunette barked.

Steve flipped around and clocked Tony on the jaw, making sure to miss him so he didn’t actually punch him. They’d sort out the best angle later.

“Cut!” Melissa exclaimed. “Alright, you know how the fight scene goes down, so let’s get this done. You’re only going to the third floor of the scaffolding,” she mused.

Tony and Steve got in position again as Steve put on his best shocked face. The brunette wiped his lip, the fake blood running down his chin. He glared at Steve, before lunging for him.

“You’re a dead man Alex!” he roared.

The pair sprinted up the stairs, Tony chasing after Steve. Cameras followed them closely as Steve got further ahead of Tony, his breathing ragged. When they got to the third floor, they started their fight sequence. Punches, kicks and foot swipes were thrown, sometimes the pair actually did catch each other, but nothing to cause harm. Tony shoved Steve back as he slammed into some of the scaffolding, hearing it groan from above.

“Dean, we can fix this!” Steve choked out.

“Fix it? We’ve been friends for years and you think this can be fixed! One or both of us will die! I’m not letting that happen!” Tony screamed.

Their moves were swift and in time, blocking, parrying, it all went well. But it soon turned on its head. Tony made one vital mistake, one that might have cost him his career. The brunette shifted slightly when he shouldn’t have at all. Steve’s arm collided with his chest as he was sent over the railing.

“Tony!” Steve yelled.

His fingers only just brushed Tony’s when he fell. Steve was hanging over the edge, his eyes wide as Tony plummeted. He made contact with the mats, but the loud thud didn’t sound right to Steve. The blonde knew the mats were far too firm.

“Oh shit, oh my god. Tony!” he gasped out.

Steve sprinted for the stairs, but took a short cut as he jumped over the railing on the first floor. He raced over to Tony who was lying awkwardly on the mat as he dropped to his knees.

 “Tony? Tony!” he exclaimed, shaking the brunette lightly.

Tony was still and it made Steve’s gut churn, he felt sick.

“Shit, please don’t be dead. Fuck, Tony,” he whispered.

“We need some medics here now!” Melissa roared.

Panic set in when Tony still didn’t make any movement and Steve felt fear rise in his veins. His hand rested on Tony’s chest as he patted his hand around his chest, searching for a breath to come out.

“Tony come on, please. Shit, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he wavered.

Tears were pooling in his eyes as he gave Tony another gentle shake. Steve looked away as the tears fell, he’d fucked up, and Tony wasn’t moving, what if he was-

“Oh no,” Steve sobbed, covering his mouth with his hand.

A groan and a sharp breath suddenly turned Steve’s attention back to Tony. The brunette’s eyes opened slowly as he grunted. He sounded winded and Steve looked back at him, relief washing over him. Tony’s face screwed up in pain as he tried to move.

“No, no, don’t move,” Steve whispered.

Tony grunted again as he pushed Steve’s hand away and turned himself around, slowly. He’d managed to get to his feet, but he doubled over, with Steve there to catch him.

“Easy,” Steve soothed.

The brunette’s hand came to rest on Steve’s torso as he remained silent. Two medical staff came rushing along then. Steve had to let go of Tony then, even though he didn’t really want to. The blonde ran his hands through his hair as Thor approached him, worry on his face.

“Is everything alright?” he questioned.

Steve shook his head.

“No,” he choked out. “No, nothing’s alright,” he whispered.

He suddenly broke down into sobs again as Thor pulled him into an embrace. Steve cried into the blonde’s shoulder, because he had no idea what else he could do. He felt like he’d screwed up big time.

“It was only an accident Steve,” Thor assured him.

“But he could be hurt, he could be really hurt. He could have died Thor! Those mats aren’t safe!” he wailed.

“Shh, we’ll talk to Melissa about it,” Thor issued.

“Alright everybody, we’re going to move onto some other scenes with Thor and Steve. Tony’s going to the hospital just to make sure everything is fine,” Melissa sighed.

“Melissa,” Steve wavered.

“Yes Steve?” she replied.

“Those mats need to be thicker and have more cushioning. They’re too firm,” Steve huffed.

He actually began to feel angry now, angry at whoever thought the mats were safe enough.

“Okay, we’ll get them sorted tomorrow,” Melissa mused.

“No, you will now,” the blonde snapped.

“Steve,” Thor interjected.

The blonde tried to calm down as he turned away, rubbing his hands down his face.

“I think we might call it a day. Just until we hear how Tony is,” Melissa hummed.

“I think that would be best,” Thor replied.

Steve said nothing as he shook his head and let out a deep sigh. Thor’s hand came to rest on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

“You will need to drive Tony’s car home for him,” he spoke.

“I know, good job I’m staying there,” Steve replied.

“Is he as bad at home as he is on set when he was bothering you?” Thor joked.

“He’s getting there. He was really welcoming,” Steve murmured.

“You like him, a lot,” Thor answered, nudging Steve.

The blonde scowled at Thor, his eyes narrowing immediately.

“I don’t. Not in that way,” he huffed.

“I saw you kiss his cheek! You’re both flirting with each other, don’t deny it,” the blonde laughed.

Steve felt yet another blush creep up to his face as Thor’s words swirled in his head. Tony was making him feel strange lately, but he didn’t want to blame it on Tony. Steve knew he was just being his silly anxious self.

“Well maybe sometimes you just can’t pick who you want to like,” he whispered.

The blonde didn’t know what he meant by that. He left Thor in the building, rushing to Tony’s car as rain began to pour down again. Steve wanted to stay away from Tony as much as he possibly could for the day, he felt guilty and didn’t want Tony to hate him. The blonde got into Tony’s car and wiped fresh tears from his eyes. He didn’t know why he cared so much.

* * *

“Tony are you sure you’re okay? You don’t want me to come and see you?’ Natasha spoke.

“Nat, for the last time. I’m okay. I’ve just got bruising and a headache. I’ll live,” Tony grumbled. “Will you just go and enjoy your damn date night with your boyfriend,” he added.

Natasha laughed over the phone.

“Yes dad,” she teased. “I’ll come and see you tomorrow,” she added.

“Well it’ll need to be in the morning, I’m leaving Manhattan in the afternoon,” Tony mused.

“What? Where are you going!” Natasha yelled.

“To Superbowl with Steve,” the brunette replied.

“Oh my god. Tony what the hell has gotten into you?” Natasha joked.

Tony grinned as he flicked through channels on the TV, a heat back resting across his back.

“Well I’m not letting the poor guy go alone,” he huffed.

Natasha let out a small squeak.

“You’re so smitten for him!” she screamed.

“Nat. Come on. Can’t I have male friends?’ he asked.

“No, not someone like Steve. You need to nab that ass,” Natasha chimed.

“I hate you,” Tony scoffed.

“You love me,” Natasha crooned.

The brunette groaned in defeat as he shifted in his seat, feeling his back cramp a little.

“I guess I do sweetheart,” he sighed.

“Love you too Tony baloney,” Natasha sang.

She was becoming a little strange being pregnant and all.

“I will find you. And I will kill you,” the brunette grumbled jokingly.

“You did not just quote Liam Neeson,” she groaned.

“I just did,” Tony issued.

Natasha snorted.

“Well I better go. Clint is being an impatient ass. I’ll see you tomorrow, maybe I’ll just come to the airport with you,” she hummed.

“Alright, say hi to Clint for me,” he answered.

“I will, bye Tony,” she soothed.

“Bye Nat,” he replied.

When Natasha hung up, Tony threw his phone to the side. He felt like crap, not just physically, but mentally too. The brunette kept thinking of that morning on set. Steve had reached out for him and Tony felt horrible that Steve had to witness him getting injured. Tony hadn’t seen Steve since then and he was starting to worry. He picked up his phone again and found Steve’s number which he’d gotten off Thor.

**_“Where are you?” - Tony_ **

He put the phone back down and poured himself a scotch. Tony wasn’t feeling his best and he was panicking that he might get grouchy with Steve. The elevator  _‘dinged’_  and Tony whipped his head around to see who it was.

“Yeah Buck, I know but I just feel so bad and-” Steve paused, stopping immediately when he saw Tony.

The brunette gave him a small wave.

“I gotta’ go. I’ll call you back at 10pm,” the blonde spoke, hanging up on his call.

“Hope that wasn’t important,” Tony commented.

Steve remained silent.

“Come on Steve, I’m not going to bite your head off over an accident,” Tony sighed.

He slowly stood from his chair, throwing the heat pack to the side. His steps were slow, but he stopped in front of Steve and looked at him in the eyes. The blonde’s eyes were wet and Tony shook his head lightly.

“Don’t,” he soothed. “It wasn’t your fault,” he added.

“I’m sorry,” Steve wavered. “I’m so sorry,” he choked out.

“Hey!” Tony snapped, taking Steve’s face in his hands.

Steve’s heart flipped.

“It was not your fault. I made a mistake, so it’s my fault. But I’m okay, just some bruising, that’s all,” he explained.

Steve could only nod.

“Now sit down and relax before I kick your sorry ass,” Tony issued.

The blonde laughed weakly.

“I need to tell you something anyway,” Tony crooned.

“Oh?” Steve replied.

They sat down on the couch together, with some sports still playing on the TV. Their knees were touching slightly, making Steve bit his lip nervously. Tony poured two drinks out, sliding one along to Steve.

“Cheers,” he spoke.

“Cheers,” Steve responded.

They clinked their glasses together and took a drink, before Tony glanced over at Steve.

“So about Superbowl,” he mumbled.

“Yeah?” Steve hummed, raising an eyebrow.

“I’d love to go,” the brunette replied.

Steve couldn’t help but smile widely, biting his lip again, unintentionally. He was expecting a no from the brunette.

“What made you say yes?” he asked.

“I want to get to know you more I suppose. Listen, I booked our flights, we leave tomorrow afternoon. Melissa has postponed filming until the sixteenth until I heal properly, so we should be good,” Tony answered.

“I was expecting a no,” Steve laughed softly.

Tony smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry I made you feel threatened,” he sighed. “If anything, I’m sorry I ever treated you wrong. I’m sorry for punching you I just-” he paused, looking away from Steve.

“Tony...” Steve breathed out.

The brunette’s jaw clenched as he put his scotch down and rested his hands on his knees. Steve could see the change in his mood, his eyes becoming distant and empty.

“I should tell you why I’m such an asshole sometimes. I can tell you everything behind it,” he whispered.

“Tony, you don’t need to. It’s okay. You’re okay,” Steve assured him, scooting a little closer.

“No, you need to know and you need to hear this,” Tony choked out.

Steve saw the tears welling in the brunette’s eyes and he felt his heart breaking for him.

“I lie a lot, ninety percent of the time. I’ve told everybody, besides Nat, she knew, she was there. I told them that I don’t talk to my parents because we never get along. That’s a lie. Yes, we didn’t have the best of times, my dad was too busy with work, he didn’t have much time for me. But mom always did. About seven years ago my mom died, pneumonia, her body just couldn’t handle it. My dad was heart broken, he loved her so much. So he turned to drinking, and I watched him cave in. I guess it all washed off on me. Dad died four years ago in a car crash, at the height of my career. He was coming to see me at an awards ceremony. I’ll never-” Tony stopped, letting out a choked gasp as he covered his eyes with his hand.

“Take your time Tony,” Steve whispered.

“I’ll never forget getting the call and having to rush out of there to see him. When I got there he was just gone, he was gone and I couldn’t do anything. I never told my dad I loved him, not once. My mom, I told her three or four times, but not enough,” he continued.

Steve looked at the brunette with sympathy in his eyes, his own eyes slightly moist.

“After his funeral I got so hammered I couldn’t even stand up, or make it to my bed. It took me a long time to pick myself back up. But then this happened,” he added.

The blonde saw Tony reach for the remote as he switched over to the hard drive and clicked on a video. He put the remote back on the coffee table and shifted, bringing his knees up to his chin.

_“Actor, Tony Stark was found in his Manhattan home this morning, unconscious and unresponsive. It’s believed he may have overdosed on medication mixed with alcohol. We will have more reports on this story and his condition when we hear more news,”_

Steve’s eyes widened as he stared at the TV, seeing Tony being put into the ambulance.

“Oh my god,” he gasped.

“Natasha fought with the news company and magazine companies to not broadcast or release it. It never got released, neither did my time in rehab. I got to keep the broadcast because sometimes I need to look back at it and see what I nearly did to myself. It wasn’t on purpose. I was just too drunk to know how much I was taking. It was accidental, but you know how the media is,” Tony wavered.

“God Tony, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” Steve replied.

“It’s fine. I just thought in life that because my dad was a jerk sometimes, that I had to be one too,” he croaked, shaking his head. “I was wrong, so wrong,” he sobbed.

“Hey, hey,” the blonde crooned, reaching for Tony.

The brunette fell into Steve’s arms, breaking down loud sobs which were slightly muffled by Steve’s shirt. He was still trying to slowly mend himself back together.

“It’s okay. Let it out,” he hummed.

Tony’s shaky hands rested on the blonde’s lower back as he wept. He never usually had anyone there to comfort him, and that always made it harder.

“I wish I could have one chance to tell them thank you. Just a thank you for putting up with me,” he cried.

“Tony...why are you telling me all of this? You barely know me,” Steve whispered.

“Because-” Tony paused. “Because I feel comfortable and open with you I guess. I don’t know Steve, I feel like I could trust you with my secrets. Steve, I get scared everyday. I hide behind a wall and act like everything is okay, but it isn’t. I’m an asshole because I’m hiding away all the fucking pain and regret,” he added.

Steve’s grip tightened a little on the brunette, his head resting against the mop of brown hair. He really couldn’t believe that Tony was telling him his secrets that should probably be kept hidden. But if it gave Tony closure, Steve knew he wouldn’t mind.

“I’ll help you Tony. I’ll help you through this. You don’t have to go back down that road again. See this fear, it’ll make you stronger, but you don’t need to be scared. You can do this,” the blonde issued.

“Thank you Steve. Thank you...” Tony breathed out, pulling away from Steve as he wiped tears away. “You wanna’ come up and see the rooftop pool? The view is great from up there, I go there to get some peace. Come with me?” he questioned.

“Sure, just, give me a minute?” Steve replied.

The brunette nodded as he grabbed his scotch and shakily stood up, before sauntering off down the hallway. Steve let out a heavy breath as he fell back against the arm rest.  _Did that just happen?_  he thought. They were  _so god damn_  close to each other, so close Steve could feel Tony’s breath lingering on his neck. His heart still pounded away idly in his chest as he stared at the wall. He felt like things were changing quickly, that something was starting to flare up. A force was pulling him, dragging him even, into something he didn’t think he could have. There was absolutely no way that Tony was showing any interest. Steve was clueless, and Tony was making him feel for him in a way that he hadn’t felt for a while. He had to find a way to hold it back.

* * *

The airport wasn’t as busy as they thought it would be. Tony and Steve were there to catch their flight to Arizona for Superbowl. Bucky showed up to spend some time with Steve before he left, and Natasha came to see Tony off. They knew there was going to be some paparazzi snooping around, so they avoided them as much as they could. Steve was standing by the window, looking out at the runway when he felt someone nudge his arm. He turned and smiled when he saw Bucky holding a coffee out to him.

“Thanks Buck,” he hummed.

“No problem punk,” Bucky retorted.

“Jerk,” Steve laughed.

“Told you he’d go to Superbowl with you,” Bucky mused.

“Don’t give me the I told you so lecture. I don’t need it,” Steve scoffed.

Bucky chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee.

“No, but...seriously Steve, you two have really hit it off now. What the hell is going on?” the brunette asked.

Steve shrugged.

“I dunno’ Buck, it just happened,” he replied.

“You’re so full of shit,” Bucky huffed. “You let it happen, you both did,” he added.

“What are you saying here Bucky?” Steve sighed, sounding irritated.

“I’m saying, don’t waste your time and make your move before it slips away from your fingers. He’s not going to be there forever y’know. Someone else might sweep him off his feet,” the brunette explained.

“Why does everybody just assume that I’m starting to see him in a different way, a different way from friendship?” the blonde questioned.

“Steve you’ve had a fucking man crush since you first watched a movie with Tony in it. I can see it in your eyes, you have a little gleam in them,” Bucky answered.

The blonde grumbled and pushed his sunglasses down over his eyes. Bucky smirked, turning his attention to the runway.

“Hey Steve, you ready?” Tony’s voice soothed.

“Is it time already?” Steve asked, turning around to face the brunette.

“Yeah, our flight just got called, we’re boarding,” Tony answered.

He nodded and picked up his carry on bag, finishing the rest of his coffee, before throwing it away. Natasha was leaning her head against Tony’s shoulder, wrapping up in layers of clothing to keep herself warm. Tony had a red beanie on and Steve thought it looked quite nice. His sunglasses were shielding his eyes, but Steve knew they were staring right at him.

“Let’s go have some fun,” Steve mused.

“You’re on Mr Patriot,” Tony taunted.

Steve grinned. He turned to Bucky as the pair embraced warmly, Natasha doing the same with Tony.

“Be safe pal,” Bucky crooned, patting Steve’s back.

“I will,” Steve replied, as they pulled apart.

“Great, there’s paparazzi right at the gate,” Tony groaned.

They grabbed their boarding passes and made their way to the flight attendants. Steve felt his nerves fire up and he tensed slightly. Tony noticed and rested his hand on the blonde’s back.

“I’ve got you Steve,” he whispered. “Excuse me fellas, but we’re going to be late for our plane. Take all the pictures you want but stay out of the way please,” he added.

The flight attendants scanned their tickets as the camera shutters started. Steve kept his head down as much as possible, he didn’t like the paparazzi at times like this. Tony’s hand was back on his lower back, keeping him calm as they made their way to the door. The pair turned to look back at Natasha and Bucky, who had his arm around Natasha to comfort her. They waved with a smile, before turning around to head out for Arizona. A great deal of surprises was waiting for them, even one they wouldn’t quite expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why but I just really loved this chapter. Tony being so tentative to Steve. Bless him. Next chapter things are going to keep building and building until boom...I’ve got a surprise in their somewhere. Tony is SO jealous of Thor I swear. You’ll see. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter Five - As Time Goes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If it takes forever. I will wait for you.” - I Will Wait For You - Connie Francis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was my favourite to write. Feelings start to burst out and Tony seals the deal.

They were in the air for over five hours and it was all going smoothly. Steve had some nerves when the plane took off, but Tony was right there to comfort him. Over the trip the pair had been quiet when it came to talking to each other. Tony kind of missed it, he missed Steve’s voice. So once they’d been told that the plane would be landing soon, the brunette spoke up.

“Y’know, this is my first flight where I’ve been with somebody different instead of Natasha all the time,” he spoke, glancing at Steve.

The blonde smirked slightly.

“Do you like to make things sound really taboo? Like it’s so wrong that you’re sitting on a plane with me, another man, how dare you Tony Stark,” he teased.

“Oh I wasn’t complaining hot stuff. I’m just...informing,” Tony hummed.

“Don’t call me that,” Steve huffed.

“Sorry...Dorito,” the brunette snickered.

“Eat me,” the blonde bit back.

“I would,” Tony retorted.

Steve’s cheeks went pink as he looked out of the window, seeing Phoenix come into view. He loved looking outside planes, he just didn’t like taking off and landing.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in approximately five minutes. Please make sure you remain in your seats, fasten your seatbelts and put up your trays. Thank you for flying with US Airways, we hope you had a pleasant flight,”_

“Oh boy, here we go,” Tony chimed.

The plane trembled slightly and Steve tensed, closing his eyes immediately.

“Steve, relax it’s just a bit of turbulence,” Tony soothed.

“I don’t care, I still get anxious,” Steve wavered.

The brunette rolled his eyes.

“Look,” he spoke, taking Steve’s hand in his. “Squeeze my hand whenever you get really tense,” he added.

Steve’s eyes opened a fraction as he looked down at their entwined fingers. His face started to heat up again, heart hammering in his chest. Tony was still flirting with him, if anything he probably was when Steve didn’t even notice. The plane dropped and Steve squeezed Tony’s hand, biting his lip anxiously as his eyes fell closed again. Tony ran his thumb over Steve’s knuckles gently, humming AC/DC to himself. Steve felt himself dozing off slightly with Tony’s soft humming, his hand relaxing in Tony’s hand.

_“You’re so pretty Steve,” Tony whispered._

_The blonde felt Tony’s beard brushing his cheek._

_“I think I forgot to tell you how gorgeous your eyes are,” he continued._

_Steve felt Tony’s lips ghost over his and-_

He gasped, eyes snapping open suddenly. Tony was staring at him with a raised eyebrow, his hand still grasping the blonde’s.

“You dozed off for a second. We’ve landed,” he issued. “Hope you weren’t dreaming of me too much,” he added.

Steve blushed furiously as he let go of Tony’s hand.

“I would never!” he protested.

“Wow, for a second there I thought I’s brought Loki with me instead. I would never!” he retorted, in a high pitch British accent.

“You’re the worst,” Steve scoffed.

The brunette stood up as he grabbed Steve’s bag from above and handed it to him, before grabbing his own. His shirt rode up a bit and Steve smirked as he poked the bare skin of his stomach. Tony laughed, squirming slightly as Steve did it again.

“Steve s-stop!” he exclaimed, between laughs.

Steve snickered as he stopped and followed Tony out of the plane.

“Thank you for flying with us Mr Stark and Mr Rogers,” a flight attendant chimed.

The blonde was slightly taken aback.

“Thank you,” he replied.

They began walking up the tunnel, Tony close by Steve’s side.

“You’re making a name for yourself now Steve,” he issued. “You might wanna’ put your sunglasses on. I can sense the paparazzi already,” he continued.

“Oh jeez, not more,” Steve groaned.

“Hey, I’ve got you remember, just smile nice for the camera then we can get out of here and get to our hotel,” Tony mused.

“Fine, fine. I’m just really nervous around cameras and all sometimes,” Steve sighed.

“And you picked acting as a career,” Tony chuckled.

“It’s different when you get to be someone else, it relaxes me,” the blonde answered.

“I learn something new about you everyday,” the brunette chuckled.

Steve smirked as they arrived at the end, seeing hundreds of flashes already. Tony had his hand on Steve’s back again, putting on his best smile.  _Tony Stark doesn’t have a heart my ass_  Steve thought. He’d heard that comment a few times by people. Steve had to admit, he found Tony a bit up himself to begin with. But the past few days, the past few hours even, Tony proved to have the biggest heart known to man. He was brutally honest, affectionate and he was so kind to Steve.

“Mr Stark!” a photographer called.

“I’m still here okay?” he whispered, to Steve, who still looked a little panicked.

The blonde turned around as he smiled at the cameras. He put his shaky hands into his pockets, moving onto the next line of photographers. Steve glanced over at Tony and saw a fan kissing him on the cheek for a photograph. A spark of jealousy spurred inside him and he turned away. He was becoming too anxious now, so he made his escape, practically running to get outside for fresh air. The blonde pushed the doors open, walking out into the busy noise of Phoenix.

“Mr Rogers?” a voice spoke.

He turned and saw a chauffeur standing by a limo.  _A fucking limo? Really Tony?_  he thought.

“Yes, that’s me,” he breathed out, resting his hands on his hips.

He’d tired himself out.

“Where is Mr Stark?” the chauffeur asked.

“He should be-” he paused, taking a breath.

“Steve!” Tony yelled. “What the hell was that? You ran away like a gazelle being hunted in the wild,” he added, his cheeks flushed from running also.

“I’m sorry,” Steve sighed. “I told you I get anxious, it gets too much sometimes,” he continued.

“Shit I’m sorry Steve, I should have stayed by your side. I’m sorry. Are you okay?” he questioned, his hand resting on Steve’s arm.

“I’ll be fine,” Steve replied.

Tony nodded as he turned to the chauffeur and smiled.

“Charlie isn’t it?” he asked.

“Yes sir. Did you enjoy your flight?” Charlie queried.

“Absolutely, I had great company,” Tony answered, turning back to grin at Steve with a wink.

Steve blushed...again.

“Welcome to Phoenix, do you have suitcases?” Charlie questioned.

Tony’s eyes widened.

“Shit,” he whispered, dropping his bag by Steve’s feet. “Be right back!” he called, sprinting back inside.

The blonde held back his laughter as he pulled out his phone and turned it on. About a minute later, Tony came back with his case and Steve’s bright blue case.

“Someone grabbed them for us. I think we’ve got luck coming our way Steve,” he spoke.

“Not you because the Patriots will kick the Seahawks ass,” Steve retorted.

“You wish,” Tony scoffed.

“This won’t benefit you Mr Stark, but I myself am a Patriots fan,” Charlie interjected.

Steve smiled.

“See, someone knows the best team,” he chimed.

Tony rolled his eyes as they packed their bags and suitcases in the back of the limo, as Steve took a picture of it in the process to send to Bucky. Steve had been to Phoenix once before, he knew all the good places.

“I’ve never been to Phoenix,” Tony confessed, as they ducked into the limo.

“Are you serious?” Steve gasped, in exaggerated shock.

“I’m serious,” Tony laughed.

The blonde smirked as they settled into the plush seats.

“I’ll show you all the good places,” he mused.

“Good. But in the meantime-” Tony paused, pulling two beers from a cooler as he opened them.

“Here,” he added.

Steve took the beer and they clinked them together.

“To the Superbowl,” Tony hummed.

“To the Superbowl,” Steve replied.

In his mind, he felt like something was going to happen that he wouldn’t expect. But Steve never really had luck in life. Maybe Tony would be the one to change that.

* * *

“You seriously suit navy blue!” Steve protested, throwing a navy blue button up at Tony.

“I think it makes me look fat,” Tony joked, putting on a pathetic voice.

Steve scoffed.

“You, fat? Please, you’re gorgeous,” he mused.

Tony blushed.

“Are you flirting with me Rogers?” he teased.

“Oh never,” Steve gushed, waving his hand in a snobby manner.

The brunette laughed as he pulled the curtain closed in the cubicle, peeling off his shirt as he picked up the navy blue button up. Steve stood up and stepped forward, wiggling the curtain with a laugh.

“Oh Mr Stark, are you alright in there?” he questioned, in a high pitch voice.

“Steve, I swear I will kick your ass in a minute,” Tony chuckled.

“But Mr Stark, I am not Steve. I am Margarita,” the blonde chimed.

Tony snickered as he tried to thread the buttons through the holes. He and Steve had explored Phoenix for a while and had lunch afterwards. It felt good to have a bit of free time. Tony felt like because he and Steve could relax, that they were getting on better than they expected. It was fair to say Tony was enjoying it.

“So you’re a pizza topping?” he asked.

“Yes, a very greasy, delicious pizza topping Mr Stark,” Steve answered, tugging the curtain again.

“Fucking cut it out you ass,” Tony snorted.

“Fine, fine,” the blonde huffed.

The brunette was finishing on the last few buttons when a song started playing over the radio.

“I love this song!” he exclaimed.

“The Darkness? Really?” Steve chuckled.

“Oh you bet Steve,” Tony replied.

Steve’s eyes widened a fraction when Tony started singing.  _Sounds like a dying animal my ass_  he thought. Steve actually blushed a little at the song.

“Touching you, touching me! Touching you, god you're touching me!” Tony sang.

The blonde swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I believe in a thing called love. Just listen to the rhythm of my heart. There's a chance we could make it now. We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down. I believe in a thing called love. Oh!” Tony continued.

“Christ,” Steve whispered.

Tony suddenly pulled the curtain open, his top buttons still un-done as he got carried away with the song.

“I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day!” he bellowed, before stopping.

He didn’t realize how close he was to Steve, whose eyes were nearly bulging out of his head. Tony felt his face flush as he stepped away, dropping his gaze from Steve.

“Sorry,” he sighed.

“I-it’s fine,” Steve breathed out. “You have a good voice. Decent enough for a rock band,” he added. “You lied to me and said you couldn’t sing,” he chuckled.

The brunette smiled sheepishly. How the hell did Steve manage to make him shy?

“Thanks,” he murmured.

Steve’s gaze fell on Tony’s shirt and he smiled softly.

“Get that one,” he issued.

“Why are we shopping for smart clothes anyway?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Because-” Steve paused, sorting Tony’s two loose buttons. “I’m treating you to dinner,” he added.

“Why?” Tony queried, feeling Steve’s fingers brush his skin.

“You bought our flights here, you bought me Superbowl tickets. Not to mention you bought me a damn New England Patriots sweater, even though I did buy you a Seahawks shirt too. But it’s the least I can do,” the blonde answered.

Tony’s heart flattered.

“Is that a date?” he questioned.

 _What the hell Tony!_  he thought.

“Do you want it to be?” Steve replied, trying to hide the blush on his face.

“No! No,” Tony laughed, nervously.

Steve’s face fell.

“I was goofing around. Dinner sounds great,” the brunette mused.

“Well just leave those clothes on, we’re going once I’ve changed into mine. Just go and pay and I’ll be out shortly,” the blonde mumbled.

“Alright,” Tony whispered.

Steve smiled sadly as Tony stepped out of the cubicle. He grabbed his other clothes and stuffed them in his bag. His gaze fell on the mirror as he fixed his hair. Did he want it to be a date? He really wouldn’t have rejected the idea completely.  _No, no Tony you’re not getting feelings for Steve in that way you idiot_  he thought. Tony scoffed when he heard  _‘Bad Romance’_  playing over the radio.

“Typical,” he huffed.

“That looks wonderful on you Mr Stark,” the cashier spoke, pulling Tony from his thoughts.

“Thanks, Steve thinks so too,” he answered.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but are you and Mr Rogers a couple?” she asked.

Tony blanched and slapped some money on the counter.  _Couple? Is that really how people see us already?_  he thought.

“No, no we aren’t,” the brunette muttered. “We’re here as two friends on a trip for Superbowl,” he added.

“Oh. Well that’s great,” the cashier chimed.

“Definitely,” Tony replied, looking away as he gazed out the window.

“Tony are you okay? You look pale,” Steve’s voice interjected.

The brunette had to blink several times as he looked at Steve. He kept seeing arrows popping up around Steve saying  _‘you like him a lot more than a friend’_  but he shook it away. His legs turned to jelly as he lent against the counter. Steve was by his side in a second, holding onto him by his waist.

“Easy Tony,” he soothed. “Come on you’ll be fine when we get outside,” he added.

Steve put some notes down on the counter for his clothes and grabbed Tony’s bag, his arm wrapping back around the brunette’s waist. The cashier smiled with a knowing smile and Tony scowled as they left. When he felt the air hit him, he sighed in relief, the colour flowing back to his face. The sun was starting to set over the horizon quickly, and it calmed Tony also.

“What happened in there? What did she say?” Steve asked, looking irritated.

“Nothing, she was fine. I just had a wave of nausea that’s all,” Tony lied.

“Hey, c’mere,” Steve crooned.

He pulled Tony into his arms and the brunette melted into the touch, sighing deeply. His hands ran over the silk material of Steve’s shirt and he pulled back. Tony looked down and saw Steve dressed in a crimson red silk button up and black pants. The brunette gawked at him like a starstruck fan.

“Steve y-” he paused, swallowing back his words.

“What?” the blonde asked.

His breath ghosted on Tony’s face and he let out a shaky groan.  _Just tell him it’s not going to sound bad_  he thought.

“You look amazing,” he commented, gripping the fabric a little.

“Oh I-thank you,” Steve replied.

Steve’s heart rate jumped at Tony’s touch on his arm. Days ago they hated each other’s guts. Now, they stood so close, close enough for anything to happen. And Steve could have sworn he felt himself shift closer. His heart hammered in his chest now as Tony looked at him from under his lashes.  _Don’t do anything you idiot_  he thought.

“Then is it okay if I say you’re looking wonderful tonight too?” Steve questioned.

Tony smiled slightly as he let go of Steve’s shirt and took his bag from the blonde.

“You can say whatever you want,” he breathed out.

 _How about can I kiss you?_  Steve thought. He frowned and shook the thought away, looking away from Tony.

“Are you ready to go? The restaurant is just across the street,” he mused.

“Jeez Steve, I thought we’d just be going to a cafe not a restaurant,” Tony chuckled.

Steve smiled.

“I want to treat you, Tony,” he hummed.

Tony blushed for about the fifth time that day. The blonde held his arm out and grinned, Tony chuckled.

“Mr Stark,” he crooned.

“You’re cheesy as fuck Mr Rogers,” Tony laughed, before looping his arm through Steve’s. “Lead the way,” he added.

They started to walk up the street to the crossing, the cool night air brushing over their faces that were both still slightly flushed. Tony had to calm his heart down in his chest before he had a panic attack. The last time he felt like this was over a year and a half ago. That all went south, as it always did. It fermented in Tony’s head and always made him pull back from doing anything  _‘stupid’_.

“We’re here,” Steve spoke.

The brunette was too caught up in his thoughts to even notice. He looked up and his eyes widened at how incredibly fancy the place looked.

“Steve, surely we aren’t going here?” he asked.

“We are,” Steve answered, smiling softly.

“It’ll blow a really big hole in your wallet!” Tony protested.

“Worth it though,” the blonde soothed.

 _Oh smooth Rogers_  Tony thought.

“At least let me pay for the drinks,” he issued.

Steve glanced at him, his blue eyes illuminated by the dim light from the restaurant.

“Deal,” he replied.

Tony nodded as they made their way inside. It was simply stunning, chandeliers hanging and intricate architecture on the roofing. A band was stationed by an open doorway, playing a soothing song for the time being, the vocalist singing sweetly.

“Good evening gentlemen, my name is Andrew,” a voice spoke.

“Hi there,” Steve answered. “I have a reservation for Rogers,” he added.

“Certainly sir,” Andrew replied.

He read through the list and Steve gave Tony’s arm a reassuring squeeze. The brunette smiled softly as he looked around the restaurant. It seemed quiet for the time of night that it was, but it was an expensive place anyway.

“This way gentlemen,” Andrew mused, grabbing two menus as they started walking.

Tony followed Steve, his eyes aimlessly looking down. Which only resulted in him staring directly at Steve’s ass in his all too tight pants. The brunette slapped his hand on his forehead as he looked away in shame. _Stay fucking calm_  he thought. They were placed by a window that looked out onto a garden, and it was fairly close to the band also. Steve grinned as they sat down, the menus sitting in front of them now.

“I’ll be back shortly to get your order. Would you like some wine to start off with?” their waiter asked.

“Steve? You okay with wine?” Tony queried.

“As long as it’s a fine wine like you,” he teased.

Tony scowled as he kicked Steve under the table. The blonde snickered and picked up his menu. He loved making Tony scowl or blush.

“We’ll have your finest  _Pinot Grigio_ , thanks,” he spoke.

“A good choice sir,” Andrew issued, before turning away.

“You’re a flirt Rogers,” Tony huffed.

“Am I?” Steve questioned, raising an eyebrow as he peeked over his menu.

“Mm, but two can play at that game, baby,” Tony purred.

Steve gasped sharply when he felt Tony’s foot brush his leg discreetly. He didn’t even call him out on calling him  _‘baby’_. His cheeks flushed a rosy pink as he put the menu down. Tony smirked playfully and moved his foot back as he opened his menu. The blonde tugged at his collar before he looked back at his menu. His heart stuttered when he felt Tony’s fingers brush his knuckles.

“Relax Stevie, I can call you Stevie, right?” the brunette soothed.

Bucky only ever called him that, and it should have been a problem. But it wasn’t, because the way it rolled off Tony’s tongue was like music to Steve’s ears.

“You can call me Stevie if you like,” he breathed out.

“Relax will ya’? I’m sorry, that was a bit too far,” Tony crooned.

Steve blushed harder.

“I didn’t mind,” he whispered.

Tony eyed Steve from under his lashes and smiled a little, his fingers dancing over Steve’s again. If Natasha was there right now she’d definitely be accusing Tony of being a flirtatious mess. Their waiter came back and poured wine into their glasses quickly, before darting off again. The brunette sat back and picked up his glass, swirling the liquid around, before going to take a sip.

“Tony wait,” Steve interjected.

“Yeah?” Tony replied.

“I-” Steve paused. “We should make our bets. Y’know, for Superbowl,” he continued.

“Oh right,” Tony answered, putting his glass back down as he rested his elbows on the table. “Name your prize,” he added.

“So, when the Patriots win, you need to dress in all my Patriots gear and post your defeat on Twitter. And-” Steve paused, leaning forward. “You buy me drinks for an entire night at a bar or club,” he mused.

“Okay, but when the Seahawks win, you gotta’ dress in my Seahawks stuff and bow before me while I take a victory photo professing your love for the Seahawks. And you can buy me room service at the hotel the morning after,” Tony answered, smirking coyly.

“Deal, may the best man win,” Steve issued, as they clinked their glasses and took a sip.

The blonde put his wine down and rested his gaze on Tony. They stared intently for a while when a familiar tune filled Steve’s ears. He smirked and held his hand out to Tony, who raised a questioning eyebrow.

_You must remember this_  
_A kiss is still a kiss_  
_A sigh is still just a sigh_  
_The fundamental things apply_  
_As time goes by_

“Dance with me?” he asked.

Tony felt that abnormal, unsteady rhythm in his heart again as he looked from Steve to his hand. He took it gingerly as the pair stood up and made their way to the wooden floor in front of the band where a few more customers stood dancing. His right hand took Tony’s as he rested his left on the brunette’s lower back.

_And when two lovers woo_  
_They still say: I love you_  
_On that you can rely_  
_No matter what the future brings_  
_As time goes by_

The brunette kept his eyes on Steve as they started to sway. Their chests were nearly touching as Steve smiled faintly.  _Tony had to look away. Why do I keep feeling like this?_  he thought.

“You still look wonderful tonight by the way,” Steve spoke.

_Moonlight and love songs - never out of date_  
_Hearts full of passion - jealousy and hate_

“Flirt,” Tony retorted.

Steve chuckled.

“Tell me Tony...is this a date or not?” he asked, his breath lingering on Tony’s cool skin above his lips.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Might be,” he breathed out.

It was a good enough answer for Steve. But he said nothing in response, he simply smirked. Yet he wondered whether Tony just said that to shut him up.  _Tony Stark would never be interested in someone like you_  he thought. Sometimes it hurt Steve to feel like this. He shouldn’t have even thought of Tony in a different light in the first place. Unrequited feelings were Steve’s worst nightmare.

* * *

The atmosphere was immense on the fourteenth of February. Superbowl fans cheered and chanted for their teams. The entire stadium was filled to the brim with dedicated sports fans and most of the team colours were mixed around. Tony and Steve were in the middle of a row of seats, standing as Tony clapped for the Seahawks that had just come out onto the field. Steve could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he captured a video of the crowd, adding Tony in also. He linked it from Instagram to his Twitter and already his feed was flooding with favourites and retweets. The blonde read a quick few and some had him turning red as a tomato.

_“Can we just talk about how Tony went with him, adorable much?”_

_“Bromance!”_

_“I’m going to have a heart attack. They’re adorable!”_

Steve had to laugh at some, but he guessed that’s what the fans were like. Tony pulled out his phone and turned to Steve as he snapped a picture. He got on Twitter and decided to joke around a little, just to taunt Steve.

_Tony Stark @MrStarkOfficial: In Phoenix, Arizona for Superbowl with my main squeeze @SteveRogersOfficial. Look how happy he is! Happy Valentine’s Day folks!_

He added a winking face at the end and pressed post, snickering quietly as he put his phone away. Steve peered down at his phone and his eyes widened a fraction as he read the tweet. Tony covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing. Steve turned and punched Tony lightly on the arm.

“You asshole,” he laughed.

“I don’t see you complaining,” Tony chuckled.

Steve shook his head as he looked back out at the field. Tony kept his eyes on Steve, the corner of his mouth curved slightly as he saw how excited Steve was for the game. He hadn’t even heard the game starting, he could just tell by the look on Steve’s face. He had his beer resting in his hand as he turned his gaze to the field. The Seahawks had the ball and he could feel the rush of confidence surge through him.

“Oh come on!” Steve yelled.

Tony smirked, taking a swig of his beer before putting it down.

“Go go go!” he exclaimed.

The crowd was going insane as players weaved between their opponents, swift and skillfully. Tony’s heart was racing as he grinned at Steve who had a stubborn look on his face.

“You’re going down Stevie!” he teased.

“In your dreams Stark!” Steve bit back, smirking playfully.

Fans drummed their hands on their seats and Tony smiled widely. He would have kicked himself to space and back if he hadn’t said yes to this. The thrill of the game and the company made the brunette feel absolutely incredible.

_“Touchdown!”_

Roars of triumph erupted in the stadium as Patriots fans groaned and protested. Tony had his hands in the air as he cheered, clapping his hands together. Steve looked over at him and grinned as the brunette looked back at the blonde.

“First goal,” Tony spoke.

“We’ll beat you soon enough,” Steve jeered.

Tony scoffed.

“Keep dreaming,” he chuckled.

The game was on again and Tony had his phone out to get a video. Steve was standing with his hands in his hair as the ball was handed to the Patriots. He watched on with earnest as the game proceeded.

“Come on! Nothin’ stupid!” he roared, slapping his hands on his thighs.

Tony caught the moment and laughed as he posted the video, putting his phone away again. If anything, he was enjoying watching Steve having fun, as well as the game But seeing smile and get energetic about the game really made Tony feel guilty for ever being rude to him in the first place. When more chanting sounded Tony knew there had been a touchdown. But it was for the Patriots because Steve was whistling and clapping loudly. Tony felt the adrenaline fade as he sunk down to his seat. He started to feel absolutely horrible for what had happened days ago. And the previous night, what did it all mean?  _God Tony are you getting feelings for him?_  he thought, running his hands through his hair.

“Tony? Hey, Tony what’s wrong?” Steve’s voice droned.

The brunette saw Steve kneeling beside him, his hand shaking Tony’s arm.

“Tony, talk to me,” he spoke, worriedly.

“I need a breather,” Tony replied.

He got to his feet as he pushed by Steve and ran up the stairs. His chest tightened as he staggered up the last few steps, the crowds cheers drowning out from his ears. Steve was calling after him, voice echoing but Tony kept running. He ran down unfamiliar hallways and ended up falling against a wall, bringing his knees up to his chin. Tony trembled as he buried his head into his arms, choking back any tears that threatened to spill.

“Tony!” Steve yelled, voice echoing down a hallway.

He heard hurried footsteps, before they stopped as the brunette lifted his head. Steve looked down at him, chest heaving as he rested his hands on his hips. Even looking up at him Tony could see how breathtaking the blonde was. His heart rate escalated again as he turned his gaze away, clenching his hands into fists.

“Hey,” Steve soothed, crouching down as he rested his hand on Tony’s. “What was that all about?” he asked.

Cheers echoed up the hallway and Tony heard the Patriots fans chanting again.

“Guess you guys scored again,” Tony muttered, smiling weakly.

“Tony what’s going on?” Steve questioned, sitting down as he took Tony’s hand in his.

The brunette closed his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing.

“I’m sorry for ever being such a dick to you,” he sighed.

“We’ve been through this. It’s going to be okay Tony,” the blonde mused.

Steve’s thumb brushed over Tony’s knuckles, comforting him as he opened his eyes. The brunette let his head fall back against the wall as a tear slid down his cheek.

“Go back to the game Steve. I just need a minute,” Tony issued.

“Better just be a minute. I need my main squeeze for Valentine’s Day,” Steve joked.

Tony had to laugh as he squeezed the blonde’s hand gently.

“Promise I won’t be long,” he crooned.

Steve nodded as he let go of Tony’s hand and stood up. He wandered back down the hallway as Tony let out a deep sigh. His hands stopped trembling as he pushed himself up off the floor. The brunette turned the corner, only to run into Steve again as the blonde stared at him.

“You really gotta’ come out now,” he panted.

“Steve?” Tony replied.

“Metallica are performing right now,” he chimed.

Tony’s eyes widened.

“You’re kidding!” he exclaimed.

Steve shook his head.

“I’m serious,” he answered.

The blonde held his hand out to Tony and it reminded the brunette of the previous night.

“Was gonna’ say dance with me. But you can’t really dance to Metallica. So how about you sing with me?” Steve questioned.

Tony took Steve’s hand immediately, feeling the warmth flow through him.

“Lead the way,” he whispered.

They walked back down the hallway, with the beginning of  _‘Ecstasy Of Gold’_  putting him at ease. He had to make his move, sooner rather than later.

* * *

_Steve jumped up from his seat as the end game buzzer sounded. The stadium was in full swing after the Patriots claimed the last few points before the game ended. Tony smiled and admitted his defeat, holding his hand out to Steve. They shook each other’s hand and Steve grinned from ear to ear. He was going to be amused by Tony in his Patriots gear. The celebrations started shortly after with confetti being blown up into the sky. Tony took a picture for Steve and posted it on Twitter._

_Tony Stark @MrStarkOfficial: New England Patriots won fair and square. Well done to the winner. He’s having fun celebrating now._

_It had hundreds of retweets within minutes, with fans calling Steve a dork and that ‘this is going on Tumblr’._

Now, the pair were walking around the field, passing a football to each other. The celebrations had finished well over two hours ago and Steve and Tony made a brief appearance for the news. Steve threw the football back to Tony, who dropped it and grumbled to himself.

“Did you have fun?” the blonde asked.

Tony smiled.

“Yeah I did. What about you?” he questioned.

“It was amazing. I really wanted to see the final so thank you. Thank you so much,” Steve replied.

“It’s nothing. I just thought it might settle our differences,” Tony mused.

“I think it did. We had a great time right?” Steve hummed.

“Are you kidding me? I saw fucking Metallica in the flesh, I’ve never seen them before!” Tony exclaimed. “It was just-wow, and the game was awesome,” he added.

“Too bad you lost,” Steve chuckled.

“Shut up,” Tony scoffed, throwing the ball back to Steve.

The blonde smiled as he twirled the ball around in his hands. Tony was silent as he kicked his foot through leftover confetti.

“How did we even manage to get here anyway?” Steve asked.

“Tony Stark always has a way to get on the field,” the brunette boasted.

Steve laughed.

“At least the night is still young,” he hummed.

“Yeah, it is,” Tony answered.

They wandered across the goal line and turned to keep going, before Tony stopped.

“Steve, wait,” he sighed.

His eyes fell on the blonde as he turned back and looked at Tony. The brunette walked closer and took the ball from Steve, turning it in his hands.

“Do you ever wonder what things would be like if we never met? Say, you didn’t get the role, or I didn’t. Or maybe we both didn’t,” he spoke. “You ever wonder if things would be different? Maybe you still went searching for new roles and I still stayed the bitter old man that I am,” he continued.

“You aren’t old,” Steve answered.

Tony smiled sadly.

“Tony...” Steve whispered.

“No Steve, listen...I know I keep saying it. But I’m sorry for what I said and did. I didn’t give you a damn chance and I’m such an idiot. Because lately you’ve been the one person to make me feel better about myself. Steve you make me laugh when I feel like crap. I feel like crap everyday,” Tony added. “Just-” he paused, resting his hand on Steve’s arm that was covered by his warm Patriots sweater. “Thank you...from the deepest, darkest, blackest depths of my heart,” he choked out.

Steve’s jaw clenched as he ran his thumb over Tony’s cheek.

“Please stop crying, I hate seeing it when it’s not just in a movie,” he confessed.

“You’re just a big teddy bear aren’t you?” Tony joked, letting out a choked laugh as he smiled slightly.

“Bucky called me that once. I’m a grown ass man,” Steve chuckled, letting his hand fall back to his side.

 _It’s now or never_  Tony thought.

“Steve...” he murmured.

“Yeah?” the blonde replied.

“Can I-” Tony paused, feeling his body move closer. “Give you a thank you that’s not in the form of words?” he breathed out.

The blonde gazed at Tony with a confused look as he tried to register what Tony meant. Tony smiled gingerly as he lent up, his hand still on Steve’s arm.

“Let me show you,” he hummed.

With one more tilt of his head, Tony’s lips slotted against Steve’s. The blonde’s eyes widened briefly, before falling closed. His arm aimlessly wrapped around Tony’s waist as he pulled him closer. It’d been a while since Steve had kissed someone properly and not for a movie, and honestly it felt great for him. His heart raced as he felt Tony move, his lips parting from his and lingering for a moment before the brunette stole another quick kiss.

“Touchdown,” he whispered.

“You did not just-” Steve paused, a smile curving at the corner of his mouth,

“I just did,” Tony taunted, opening his eyes a little more.

“What was that really for?” Steve queried.

Tony grinned.

“I really like you Steve, a lot. Remember when I said that? Well I guess I mean it, but...in a different way,” he mused.

“Really?” the blonde breathed out, leaning in again.

“Really,” Tony replied.

Their lips met again and both of Steve’s arms wrapped around Tony’s waist loosely. Tony went up a level and deepened the kiss, soft, tender movements, making Steve’s grip tighten on him. They pulled away again shortly after and Steve rested his forehead on the brunette’s.

“I had to make sure,” Steve soothed.

Tony’s fingers brushed against Steve’s hand as he laced their fingers together.

“Come on, I’m taking you out for those drinks I owe you,” he answered.

Steve nodded as he moved away and grabbed the ball out of Tony’s hand. He flipped it once then took Tony’s hand again as the pair started walking back. The blonde moved his hand and put it back around Tony’s waist. Tony smirked and put his around Steve too.

“I really liked that, thank you,” Steve commented.

Tony snorted and punched the football out of Steve’s hand as he picked it up.

“Plenty more where they came from but you gotta’ catch me for it,” he teased.

“Don’t you dare,” Steve chuckled.

“Hmm, nope,” Tony replied.

He broke out into a run and Steve was running straight after him. The blonde was too quick for Tony, until he found himself being swung over Steve’s shoulder. The night was still young and Steve and Tony were going to make the most of it. Even if their feelings were a little unexplainable for the time being.

* * *

Loud beats of music pulsed and vibrated through the club. Tony and Steve had been there for well over two hours and they’d downed a fair few drinks. Steve had his hand resting on Tony’s thigh, whispering in his ear as the brunette chuckled. The blonde was eager to see where it all went. Tony didn’t just kiss him for no reason.

_“I really like you Steve, a lot,”_

Steve’s chest fluttered and his stomach flipped as he recalled Tony’s words. The brunette lent forward and brushed his lips against Steve’s cheek.

“You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous y’know that,” he purred, resting his hand on Steve’s chest.

“Shut up hot stuff, you brag too much,” Steve teased.

Tony scoffed.

“Hmm, you smell good too,” he hummed.

Steve laughed and the light vibrations made Tony smile. He loved Steve’s laugh.

“So you can be civil when under the influence of alcohol?” Steve questioned.

“Well, I don’t want to punch you in the face sweetheart, if that’s what you’re asking,” Tony crooned.

Steve’s fingers curled around Tony’s as he lifted the brunette’s hand and kissed it. In the morning they most likely wouldn’t be this flirtatious, but the pair just enjoyed it in the meantime.

“I will punch you in the face though...with my mouth,” Tony murmured, his gaze falling on Steve’s.

The blonde grinned.

“Do it,” he whispered, giving his lip a little bite.

Tony smirked as he lent forward, his knee brushing Steve’s. His breath ghosted on Steve’s lips, eyelids dipping slightly as he brushed his lips on Steve’s. Steve shivered at the tickle of Tony’s beard, he loved that beard too much for his own good. The blonde curled his fingers through Tony’s hair and smacked their lips together roughly. His teeth grazed Tony’s bottom lip and the brunette parted his lips with a soft gasp. He chuckled into the kiss as it heated up, their tongues melting, dancing and pressing. Steve pulled away for air and his cheeks flushed lightly, his eyes glinting when a light passed them. Tony sat back and picked up his drink as he downed the rest of it. He slid off the bar stool and tilted Steve’s chin up, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“I’m gonna’ go dance. You should join me...Stevie,” he breathed out.

Steve couldn’t help the groan that left his throat as he threw his drink back, slamming the glass down. Tony grinned as he walked down the stairs to the dancefloor. He weaved through people and Steve was close behind. The brunette found a free spot and turned as he met Steve’s gaze. Other dancers swayed around them but Steve felt like they were the only two there. The pair of them were on a seriously high rush from the alcohol and the adrenaline left over from Superbowl.

_Can you be my doctor?_  
_Can you fix me up?_  
_Can you wipe me down?_  
_So I can rock it rock it_  
_Make you give it up give it up_  
_Till’ you say my name_

Tony was already moving moving his hips to the beat, his eyes still trained on Steve. The blonde stopped when he got to Tony and smirked seductively, his eyes looking up and down Tony. The brunette beckoned him over with the crook of a finger, hips still swaying, Steve obliged.

_Do it again, and again till’ you say my name_  
_And by the way I'm so glad_  
_I just wanna' make you sweat_  
_I wanna' make you sweat_

He stepped forward and hooked his fingers into Tony’s jeans pockets. His grip tightened on them, before he pulled Tony roughly, their bodies flush together. Tony laughed throatily as he pressed his hands on Steve’s chest. The blonde had a sudden boost of confidence and intensity. They started to gyrate their hips in time with the beat and also each other. Steve’s hands slid around to Tony’s lower back, his lips brushing the brunette’s jaw. Tony moved his head to the side and hummed when Steve’s lips pressed against his neck, and down to the hollow of his collarbones. His hands gripped Steve’s shirt as their hips rocked, rotated and pressed against each other’s. Tony’s heart rate pulsed rapidly in his chest when Steve’s fingers brushed the bare skin on his back where his shirt rode up.

“You can dance so good,” Steve whispered, teeth grazing Tony’s ear.

The brunette shuddered and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, their foreheads resting on one another’s. It was a sweeter end to their night, more than Tony or Steve had expected. Steve lent down and nudged Tony’s head up to look at him. Tony wanted to kiss him between all the crowds of dancers. But a dull ache of paranoia wallowed in him as he thought about someone being there to take photographs if they spotted the two.

“Not here baby,” he warned.

But Steve ignored the warning as he pulled Tony in, lips connecting with the brunette’s. Tony gave in because every kiss was sweet and tender and full of sincerity. He threaded his hands through Steve’s hair and again their kissing went to that of passion and want. The pair made-out on the dancefloor, hips still dancing to the beats of the club music that they’d both come to enjoy. When Tony moved apart, Tony gently tugged on Steve’s bottom lip and earned a small grumble from the blonde in return. He chuckled and took Steve’s hand in his and pulled him away from the dancefloor.

“Let’s go back to the hotel,” he mused.

Steve agreed, he’d had a big day and night and curling into bed with Tony sounded blissful. That is if Tony wanted that anyway.

“By the way, you’re sleeping in my bed tonight sweetheart. There’s no way we’re making this awkward, no questions asked,” Tony hummed.

 _My question has been answered_  Steve thought.

“I’m okay with that,” he replied.

Tony nodded and guided Steve out of the club as they came out into the cold night. The brunette shivered and immediately regretted not taking a sweater. Steve pulled off his Patriots sweater and put it around Tony as he wrapped his arm around the brunette.

“Thanks Steve,” Tony soothed.

The high from the club was leaving them as they started to wander down the street to their hotel. Steve looked up at the stars and smiled a little, the soft wind blowing his hair to the side.

“The stars are beautiful,” he commented.

Tony nodded sleepily.

“So are you Steve,” he crooned.

Steve blushed, as his gaze fell back on Tony.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Tony,” he whispered.

The brunette lent into Steve’s touch, closing his eyes as Steve guided them home. If he could do this all the time, he would. But the morning after would give him his answer. Did Tony really want this, or not?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! They kissed. Ugh, my heart still hurts. The song they danced to was As Time Goes By by Frank Sinatra, from the movie Casablanca. I must warn you though, next chapter in the first part there will be a bit of an argument, some emotions being pulled at. And something is going to happen to someone close to one of them, but I won't say who. But I hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter Six - A Different Kind Of Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seven devils all around me, seven devils in my house." - Seven Devils - Florence & The Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama, drama, drama. What can I say? I feed off drama. There's a character death, and it mainly affects Tony. Plus, he's stressed as hell, it sets tension between himself and Steve, and Bucky gets involved, it gets a little violent. But he and Steve fix it, however by then the stress is taking its toll on Tony and we find him somewhere he probably didn't want to be. Luckily for him he's got Steve.

 

Steve thought that he would wake up and find out that last night was all a dream. The kiss, the flirting, the confessions and the spooning in bed. But _no_ , it was all real, every _last_ bit of it. The blonde had stirred when he heard a knock on the door of their hotel room. That's when he saw Tony lying beside him, his hand resting on his chest as he slept. Steve slowly and carefully moved Tony off of him as he stumbled out of bed. His head was a little sore from last night and he could have sworn Tony left a _damn_ bruising mark on his neck. They came straight back to the hotel and crashed on the bed, after getting dressed into loose shorts. Steve was glad it hadn't gone any further, he knew Tony had a _'playboy'_ history, he wasn't even sure if Tony wanted this at all. Maybe he was just on a high from Superbowl, or maybe he was just pulling Steve's strings. He sighed as he reached the door and opened it, seeing a young blonde woman standing in neatly pressed clothes and a tray settled on her hand.

"Oh, Mr Rogers. I'm sorry if I woke you, but you did order room service for 10am," she spoke.

"10am? Jesus," Steve groaned, rubbing his temples. "Uh thanks, just sit it on the table there, thanks," he added.

_10am fucking hell_ he thought. Steve never slept past 8am nevermind 10am. He grabbed his wallet from his jacket and pulled out a few dollars bills.

"Here, thank you for bringing this up," he issued. 

"There's no need Mr Rogers," the waitress answered.

"Seriously, I insist," Steve replied.

She took the tip gratefully.

"Thank you," she chimed.

The blonde nodded and smiled as the waitress left, closing the door behind her. He put his wallet back in his jacket and picked up the tray. Steve could smell the freshly cooked delicacies under the lids, his mouth almost watering. He sauntered into the bedroom and saw Tony awake, nursing his throbbing headache. Steve had to laugh.

"Don't laugh you ass," Tony huffed.

"It's not my fault you had too much to drink," the blonde replied.

Tony looked over at Steve, his eyes running up and down him once as he smirked.

"Damn, if I knew I was getting a sexy waiter sauntering in here I'd have ditched the drinks so I didn't have a sore head," he crooned.

Steve blushed.

"I got room service," he mused.

"You _actually_ got room service? Steve, I didn't even win the bet," Tony sighed.

"I know, but I couldn't resist. I wanted to make you smile," Steve answered.

"You're cute," the brunette chuckled.

"I am not!" the blonde laughed.

"Oh but you are. So what did you bring me?" Tony asked.

"Really delicious things," Steve replied, placing the tray down on the bed.

Tony shuffled out from under the sheets as he stretched himself out on the bed, resting his head on his hand as he propped his elbow up. Steve pulled the lid off and sighed at the sweet smells of pastries and fruit.

"You're too good to me Stevie," Tony hummed.

"Is that still some alcohol talking?" Steve joked.

"Of course not," Tony scoffed. "You took me out for dinner, you helped me through that small panic attack at Superbowl and now you bought room service even when I lost," he added.

Steve smiled.

"You deserve it," he issued.

Tony smirked as he grabbed something out of the dishes, his eyebrow raising slightly.

"What the actual fuck is this?" he laughed.

"A cronut," Steve replied, sprawling out on the bed opposite the tray and Tony.

"What the friggin' fuck is a cronut!" the brunette exclaimed.

"A croissant and donut pastry," Steve answered.

"Wow, I find new things everyday," Tony mused. "Is that cream on the top?" he questioned.

"Yeah, and I thought-" the blonde paused, picking some blueberries from a bowl. "That you could put blueberries on the top," he added.

"You remembered," Tony crooned, with a grin. 

The blonde smirked and put the blueberries on top of the cronut, before giving it back to Tony.

"Try it," he soothed.

The brunette bit into it, chewing slowly, before he let out a low moan.

"Oh my god," he gasped. "Wow," he gushed. "These are-fuck," he groaned, falling back on the bed.

"Heaven?" Steve asked.

"Oh yeah," Tony sighed happily. 

He let out another moan and Steve laughed as he picked up a strawberry and popped it in his mouth. Tony huffed in annoyance.

"Hey, get that sweet little mouth of yours over here," he purred.

Steve's heart stuttered as he shifted and moved closer to Tony. The brunette smiled and lent forward, lips brushing against Steve's as he laced his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"You look beautiful in the morning," he breathed out.

"Tony..." Steve whispered.

Tony closed the distance, slotting his lips into Steve's as he sighed. Steve smirked into the kiss and deepened it, tongue swiping over Tony's bottom lip. The brunette grumbled as he pulled away and took another bite of the cronut.

"Hey Tony," Steve murmured.

"Yes sweetheart?" Tony responded, taking another bite of the pastry.

Steve looked away for a minute, before looking back at the brunette.

"Do you really want this?" he questioned. 

Tony's gaze fell on Steve as he finished chewing what was in his mouth.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

" _Us. This._ A relationship..." Steve replied, waving his hand between the pair of them. 

The brunette blinked.

"Jesus Christ Steve. _Yes._ Of course I do. You think just because it was Valentine's Day yesterday that I kissed you out of pity? Because I wouldn't do that. I really like you Steve. I _really_ fucking do," he continued.

"I-" Steve paused, looking down.

"Hey," Tony grumbled, tilting Steve's chin up. "I want this alright?" he added.

Steve nodded as Tony stole another kiss, before pulling away as he reached for more blueberries.

"I just have one small deal, rule? I dunno' it's just this thing," Tony sighed.

"Shoot," Steve hummed. 

"Can we keep it quiet for a little while? Just until we settle into this?" he queried.

The blonde felt his heart sink a little.

"Why? Are you ashamed to be around me?" Steve asked.

"What? No! Steve, no. Fuck. It's just...it's complicated," Tony groaned.

"Complicated how? Seriously if it's just me then please say it. Is it because we pretty much disliked each other now we kissed and now we're discussing a relationship? Is that it? We don't have to do this I'm not forcing you into it," Steve rambled, narrowing his eyes.

"Will you stop," Tony grunted, pressing his hand to Steve's mouth. "The last time my relationship went public it drove him away. We were going to get married. Fucker left me at the venue on the day of the wedding. He took away my stupid heart and my trust for men. I only just managed to bring it back and open it up again. I kept the break up secret until it got thrown around on the news. A lot of people thought it was hilarious," Tony explained.

"I can handle the media," Steve huffed. 

Tony sighed, this wasn't how he wanted the argument to go.

"No you can't Steve. Not these ones. Not when you're around a Stark. They'll hunt you down like a deer and rip you apart. I don't want this to happen to you. They're like vultures on carcasses. So please...can we keep it quiet for a little while?" he pleaded.

Steve sighed, running his hands through his hair. He didn't want to push it any further. Even if it hurt to hear that Tony wanted them to be a secret. 

"Fine. But, it won't stop me from hitting on you in public," he mused.

"Fine by me, be my guest," Tony answered.

The blonde nodded and grabbed another strawberry as Tony placed the magazine off the tray. He looked at the front page and rolled his eyes.

"Aw would you look at that," he crooned. "Tony Stark and Steve Rogers enjoy lunch together in Phoenix, Arizona. They appear to be good friends now," he continued.

Steve scoffed. 

"How dare we have lunch together," he chuckled.

Tony grinned as he flicked through the magazine and found more pictures.

"Tony Stark and Steve Rogers together at Superbowl. Wow!" he chimed sarcastically.

The younger man beside him laughed.

"You look pissed at me!" he cackled.

"That's because the Patriots were winning!" Tony whined.

A phone ringtone drew their attention away from the magazine and Steve grumbled. He stood up, only to have Tony grab his wrist.

"Leave it," he whispered.

"I can't," Steve replied, ducking down to give Tony a kiss.

"Fine," Tony mumbled, letting go. 

Steve stepped into the other room and grabbed his phone from his jacket, seeing Natasha's ID come up.

"Natasha?" he answered.

"Thank god you answered," she replied, sounding a little choked up.

Tony could hear Steve in the other room, but couldn't hear what was being said from Natasha on the other line. He closed the magazine and put it to the side, his eyes drooping slightly, still tired from sleep.

"No, I'll tell him," Steve choked out.

The brunette lifted his head and raised an eyebrow. _Tell me what?_ he thought. He slid off the bed in one fluid motion and made his way over to the door. When he rounded the corner, Steve had ended the call dropping his phone to the bed. His hand was up at his mouth as a shaky gasp came out, his body turning to face Tony, eyes a little watery.

"Steve?" Tony soothed, worry laced in his voice.

"Tony. Something-" he paused. "Something happened to your friend, Pepper," he added.

Tony froze. 

"What?" he questioned.

Steve's bottom lip trembled as he swallowed back tears, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tony felt his heart start to pound as Steve took a slow step forward, pulling Tony into a tight embrace.

"Tony I'm so sorry...she's passed away," he whispered.

Tony's eyes widened, his breath hitching in his throat as he tensed. _No, not possible_ he thought. But the realisation hit him quickly and Tony's whole world crumbled around him.

"No...no, no, no," he choked out, collapsing in Steve's arms. "NO!" he wailed.

Steve held Tony close as the brunette began to sob hysterically, body trembling violently. Even Steve himself couldn't hold back his tears.

"I'm here Tony. I've got you...I've got you," Steve soothed.

* * *

Five hours felt like an eternity to Tony. They had checked out of the hotel as quickly as possible, leaving their uneaten breakfast in the room. Steve found immediate flights back to Manhattan, despite his disappointment to be going home already. Tony insisted that Steve should have stayed. But the blonde didn't want to leave Tony alone in the bad state he was in. On the ride to the airport he said nothing, not even on the plane home. He stared into the distance with bloodshot and puffy eyes, sniffling now and again. Even when Steve tried to offer him comfort, he ignored it. Steve told Natasha that they'd be at the airport around 3pm, so she organised to meet them at the airport. The blonde then offered to take Tony's bags and take them home. Tony already made it pretty clear that he wanted to go and see Pepper alone.

_"Tony, do you need me to come with you? I can come with you if it-"_

_"No! I don't need anyone to come with me! I can manage on my fucking own! I always have!"_

_"Okay..."_

It was strange how Tony's demeanour could change from that one phone call. When they arrived at the airport, Steve knew there was going to be paparazzi everywhere. So for Tony's sake, he put him first and went through it head on. He remembered Tony clinging to him, the first kind of contact they'd had since stepping off the plane, hiding his face while Steve took the full brunt of the paparazzi. 

"Get out of the way!" he yelled, shielding Tony as much as possible.

Natasha met them outside, with two security guards by the car. Steve didn't think it would get this serious. 

"Can you two please look after Steve. Make sure he gets his case and Tony's, then get him into a cab," Natasha spoke.

"Yes Miss Romanov," the youngest security guard replied.

Tony did look back at Steve before he got into the car, but he didn't know what to say. His eyes were just pained...and lost. Steve looked extremely worried and Tony could see it clearly in his features. But the only thing playing on his mind now was Pepper, he had to see her. When Natasha started driving away from the airport, from Steve, Tony found it in him to speak.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Tony, I don't think you want to know," Natasha replied.

"Tell me!" Tony yelled. "What could possibly make this any worse!" he exclaimed.

"She fell asleep at the wheel Tony. Pepper was on her way to stop by, straight after work she got a flight from California, didn't sleep on the plane so she told me, she landed at the JFK airport and then decided to drive to Manhattan. The traffic was chaotic on the Brooklyn bridge. Pepper fell asleep and crashed into a car, which then caused a pile up," she explained.

"What about the other people?" Tony questioned.

Natasha sighed.

"As far as I know, the car Pepper crashed into, they survived. A kid died in another car, the fourth car I don't know," she answered.

"Oh god," the brunette gasped, covering his mouth with his hand, closing his eyes. "Pepper would never go anywhere without sleep. Why now?" he wavered.

"I don't know sweetie," Natasha answered.

"Do you want to call Steve and make sure he got out of the airport okay?" she asked. "I'm sure he'll be wondering if you're alright," she added.

"He'll be fine," Tony muttered.

"So you come back and you still act like he's lesser than you. Wow Tony, I thought this might have been a good thing for you. You two left with smiles on your faces and then you come back and it's like Steve is back to what he was when you first met. I mean what the hell Tony!" Natasha yelled.

"That is _not_ what happened!" the brunette roared. "You weren't there! You don't know what the hell happened! Steve is not lesser than me! Over the two days I spent with him he was-" Tony paused, letting out a shaky breath. "He was kind and funny. He made feel comfortable with being _me._ And dammit Nat, I really like him," he added.

"So what happened?" she queried.

"Steve and I settled our differences, I hope, it seems like it. We had dinner and I found myself being so, _so_ relaxed and happy. He's so...he's gorgeous. So we may have sealed it...with a kiss, at Superbowl," Tony answered.

The car suddenly pulled into the curb as Natasha let her hands fall off the steering wheel.

"I knew it," she whispered. "I knew that something had changed, I saw the pictures in the magazine, you both looked...I dunno'...there was that chemistry there," she continued, looking over at Tony. "Why didn't you just tell me you liked him?" she questioned.

"Because I didn't realise it at the time and I was such an asshole to him and he didn't deserve that. I'm surprised he even kissed me back. He's seriously the most beautiful human being I have ever met. I woke up this morning expecting it to be some stupid dream. But Steve was there, he was real," Tony sighed.

"So...what happened after that?" Natasha mused.

"We're y'know...trying our hand at dating each other," Tony mumbled. "But, secret for a while, just until we get used to the whole thing," he added.

"This is about Chris isn't it?" the red head asked.

"Don't say his god damn name," the brunette grunted. "His name feels disgusting on my tongue. And yes, of course it's about him. I want to protect Steve from these monsters in the media that seem to think it's okay to blow things out of proportion," he groaned.

"You can't hide Steve from it forever Tony. Nothing lasts forever," Natasha soothed.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I'm going to sit back and watch Steve crumble under the pressure. He doesn't need that at all," Tony issued. "He's too...what am I saying? I can't protect him from it. One of these days we'll get caught out and it'll be all over the _fucking_ tabloids," he huffed.

Natasha reached over and rested her hand on Tony's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Do you want me to take you home?" she murmured.

"No," Tony replied. "Take me to see Pepper," he whispered.

"Okay," Natasha answered, taking the wheel again.

Tony sat back in his seat, wiping away fresh tears discreetly. He pulled his phone out and opened up his text messages, creating a new one.

_**"Steve, I'm sorry for yelling. I'm so fucking sorry. I'm just so devastated and I got angry at you for no reason. It's not your fault. Please come home tonight, or be at home when I get back. We gotta' talk, or you know, sort out my ridiculous outbursts," - Tony x**_

His finger hovered over the send button, but he sighed as he locked his phone, tapping it against his lips. He put it away shortly after and stared out of the window, his eyes distant and mournful. Tony felt like this was his dad all over again, his death tore him apart after his mom's death too. Now Pepper was gone and Tony felt like he was losing everybody important or people he was getting close to. He looked over at Nat, seeing the glow on her skin, her mouth set in a small smile as his hand came up to rest on her arm.

"Please don't leave," he breathed out. "Don't ever leave me so suddenly like mom, dad or Pepper. Clint too, keep him safe. God help me if anything happened to you two," he added.

"We can't control when our time is up Tony, never. But I'll keep myself safe, and Clint... _and_ the baby. Promise. You should be keeping Steve safe too," Natasha assured him.

"You make it sound like I'm in love with him already," Tony chuckled weakly.

"Love has no time limit sweetie," Natasha soothed.

Tony smiled softly.

"How's the little jellybean?" he questioned.

Natasha smiled wider, taking Tony's hand as she rested it on her stomach, keeping her hand on his.

"Jellybean gives me terrible morning sickness right now, I won't start showing until about twelve weeks so that's two and a half months," she groaned.

"How far are you now?" Tony asked.

"Nearly four weeks," Natasha answered.

The brunette chuckled and took Natasha's hand, giving it a squeeze. 

"Need me to hold your hair back?" he asked.

"Stop it," Natasha huffed.

As they pulled into the hospital, Tony felt his heart sink to his stomach. He started having second thoughts on being there. But he had to say one final goodbye to Pepper, alone, before she was laid to rest surrounded by others to mourn. Natasha got out and went around to Tony's side, her hand was held out to him, but he pushed it away.

"I'm not old and frail Nat," he grunted.

"Sorry..." Natasha murmured.

"You sound just like Steve!" he yelled. "Sorry this! Sorry that!" he spat.

Natasha's face turned to hurt as she looked away from Tony, biting her bottom lip.

"I cared about Pepper too. This isn't just about you Tony! And maybe you don't see it, but Steve is only trying to help you! I know you're hurting but it's no excuse to be a jerk! So stop it!" Natasha screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tony's heart sunk again, his gaze falling to the ground beneath him. The truth hurt, but Steve was only trying to help. And Tony had pushed him away, just like he'd pushed Pepper away when Maria and Howard passed away. Tony felt tears brim in his eyes as he wiped at his eyes. He had to be strong, Pepper always told him to be strong.

"Just go in there alone if you don't want me there," Natasha whispered.

"Nat, wait," Tony answered, reaching out to her.

He wrapped his arms around Natasha and pulled her close, burying his face into her hair.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'm so sorry," he apologised, rubbing small circles on her back.

"You need to let people in more. You know what happens when you get upset, especially when it comes to this," she soothed.

"I know. I drink myself stupid," Tony sighed.

Natasha nodded as she ran her hands down to Tony's waist and pulled back. Her eyes met his and she lifted her hand to wipe away a tear.

"I'll be right beside you," she crooned.

The brunette nodded as he let go of Natasha and turned back to the hospital. They walked inside and Natasha went to the desk to ask about seeing Pepper. Only one of them could go down to the morgue at that time, so Tony went first. He felt his heart contracting now and again as he followed a nurse down a dim hallway, the light flickering on and off. In the morgue it was cold and Tony could smell the death without even trying. He saw the hatch to Pepper's body, the label clear as day.

"I'll give you ten minutes," the nurse issued.

She left the sheet over Pepper, just in case Tony didn't want to see. He approached her still body slowly, fingers touching the sheet. Tony took a deep breath and pulled it back, his eyes soaked with tears.

"Oh god," he gasped.

He collapsed to the floor and wept, his hand resting on Pepper's cold face. His shoulders shook violently as he cried in grief, his breathing coming out in short bursts. Tony couldn't believe this had happened. But all he could do was grieve. When he screamed Pepper's name painfully, frantic footsteps could be heard echoing down the hallway.

* * *

Back in Brooklyn, Steve pulled up to his apartment block in desperate need of a shoulder to cry on. Who better to go to than Bucky? He'd dropped Tony's case and his back at Tony's house in Manhattan, he couldn't stand being there himself, so he went home to Bucky. He could hear music coming from inside their apartment, but Steve didn't smile, or more so he just couldn't. His eyes were bloodshot and he was on the verge of tears again. If anything, he hadn't stopped since he was separated from Tony. The blonde was upset that he and Tony had to remain a secret, the emotions _just_ catching up on him, he was upset that Tony had lost another important person in his life, he didn't deserve it and he was upset that Tony had snapped at him when he was only trying to help him grieve.

"'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady. All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating. So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up. Please stand up, please stand up!" Bucky sang loudly.

Steve managed a small, weak snort at the brunette. When he got to the door, he pulled out his keys and put them in the lock. His hand was shaky as he pushed the door open and stepped in, looking around for his friend. Bucky was in the kitchen and he turned his head at the sound of the door, eyes lighting up.

"Stevie!" he exclaimed, smiling widely.

But it didn't last long when he saw the tears now brimming in Steve's eyes. He dropped the packets of tea he had as he turned his full body around. Steve caved and burst into tears as the pair met half way, the brunette pulling Steve into his arms.

"Hey, hey...I've got you," he soothed. "It's okay pal, I got ya'," he added.

The blonde's arms tightened around Bucky, face nestled into the crook of Bucky's neck. His shoulders shuddered as he sobbed onto his best friend's shoulder, grip tight on Bucky's shirt.

"Steve, pal. What the hell happened? You weren't due back yet," he whispered.

"I-" Steve paused, shaking his head.

"говно," _Shit_ he cursed. "Steve, come on, you're a god damn mess," Bucky replied, pulling Steve further into the apartment.

He kicked the door closed with his foot and followed Steve to the couch. His hand rested over Steve's comfortingly, giving it small rubs as he looked at the blonde worriedly. He'd never seen Steve so upset before.

"Steve, talk to me...пожалуйста" _Please_ he pleaded.

Steve saw Bucky's own eyes moist with tears, the worry spread across his face as the blonde swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

"Everything was going fine. Superbowl was great, epic even. And I took Tony out for dinner the night before. He-" Steve paused. "He kissed me Buck, after Superbowl. Took me onto the field and just lingered closer until he kissed me," he added.

"Knew you two had something," he answered, smiling softly.

"Anyway, this morning I ordered in room service and we were sitting there, relaxing, stealing glances. And I asked Tony if he wanted us to actually be something. He said yes, but only if we could keep it quiet for a while. Part of me was upset, but part of me understood," Steve continued.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" the brunette yelled, eyes narrowing. "Who the fuck does he think he is!" he spat.

"Bucky, he's had issues with relationships and the media in the past. He's protecting me, apparently," the blonde replied.

"Yeah, I bet, or he's hiding something," Bucky huffed. "Is this why you're crying? Do you want this with him?" he questioned.

"I do Bucky. _God_ I do, you know how I felt about Tony when I started watching him on TV. You knew I had some stupid _thing_ for him, but now I'm getting a chance to experience the real thing and I _want_ to do it. But I'm only crying about that for the most part. We were enjoying breakfast and then Natasha called me. Tony's good friend Pepper got into a car accident," Steve mused.

"Oh shit. Is-" Bucky paused. "Is she okay?" he asked.

Steve shook his head as a few tears fell onto his jeans. Bucky lent forward and pulled Steve into his embrace again. He smoothed his hand down the blonde's back and soothed him as he cried quietly.

"Tony was so devastated. He collapsed in my arms when I told him and sobbed for what felt like hours. The look on his face Buck. It was like telling a kid their puppy or kitten had just died. He was in denial," Steve whispered.

"Stevie, I'm so sorry," Bucky soothed.

"When we got back to Manhattan around 3pm, Tony was quiet. He's never so deathly quiet. I offered to help, but he just yelled at me and pushed me away," the blonde sighed.

Bucky tensed. Oh hell fucking no he thought.

"That fucking jerk, he needs his god damn ass put in line," he growled.

"Buck..." Steve murmured.

"No I'm serious Steve! Who the hell does he think he is doing that to you! I understand he's upset but he has no fucking right! You care about him and he's too blind to see it!" Bucky yelled.

"Calm down, please," Steve begged.

Bucky sighed and pulled away from Steve, hands resting on his thighs.

"What the hell am I doing? I still treat you like a kid," he muttered. "You-" he paused. "You fuckin' punk," he added, looking down at his hands.

The blonde's heart sunk when he heard Bucky let out a shaky breath. They'd been inseparable since they became friends and Bucky always looked after Steve, and vice versa. Now they were grown up, Steve was in acting, Bucky was trying to get into music. Bucky feared the day he'd hardly see Steve because of his busy schedule. But Steve promised he'd never let it get to that. Those two were friends 'till the end of the line' and Steve was going to make sure of it. The blonde lifted Bucky's chin up and rested his hand on his left cheek, giving it a gentle pat, before cupping his hand under the brunette's jaw. Bucky smiled weakly before Steve brought him back in, hugging him warmly.

"It's okay Bucky. It's what you do best. You always helped me when I was a kid, you had my back. You don't need to fear anything. Because if anything goes south I know I've still got you," he crooned.

"Gee, if I didn't know you two were just really good friends I would have assumed you were a married couple," a voice interrupted.

Their gazes shot up to the front door where Tony stood, hand still on the handle of the door. 

"Door was unlocked," he mused, pursing his lips.

Bucky moved his hand from Steve's bicep, but Steve still kept a firm hold on his wrist.

"We've been doing this for years. We comfort each other how we feel best," Bucky answered.

Tony held his hands up in surrender, swaying under the sudden movement.

"Oh by all means, affectionately comfort my boyfriend," he drawled.

"I wasn't kissing him," Bucky retorted.

"Hm, well while you're at it maybe you'll wanna' kiss him, or y'know, get your head between those legs," he spoke.

Steve's eyes widened in horror as Bucky pushed himself over the couch in one swift movement.

"Fucking say that again and I'll break that pretty face of yours!" he snarled.

"Bucky don't," Steve interjected.

"Steve, he thinks I'm pretty," Tony gushed, sarcastically.

The brunette was then sporting a shit eating grin which only made Bucky snap. He slammed Tony against the wall, fists balled into his shirt, his eyes burning with anger. Tony groaned slightly from the impact, feeling the air leave his lungs.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! Treating Steve like a fucking doormat?You're real good at relationships," Bucky spat, sarcastically.

"At least I get to know Steve in more ways than one," Tony quipped.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't you _dare_ talk about him like he's a piece of meat!" Bucky roared.

"Bucky stop!" Steve exclaimed.

"Stevie, it's alright pumpkin," Tony crooned, trying to hold back a small titter.

There was something off about how was acting. Suddenly, Bucky's grip loosened and his eyes softened as he looked back at Steve.

"You let him call you Stevie?" he asked, his eyes looking pained.

"Yes..." Steve breathed out.

"But-" Bucky paused. "That's only been an _us_ thing," he added.

"Looks like it isn't now," Tony chided.

The brunette whipped around and clocked Tony on the jaw, eliciting a yelp from him.

"I said shut the fuck up!" he screamed.

"Bucky! Enough!" Steve yelled. "There's no violence here, that's not you, you know that!" he spat.

He grabbed Bucky's wrist and pulled him away into the kitchen. His grip was still firm on the brunette's as he stared at him, eyes steely on Bucky's.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would upset you this much," he sighed.

"Well it does. That was our thing Steve. _Our_ thing. I've called you that since we were kids and I didn't let anyone else call you that," Bucky whispered.

"No, Bucky please don't cry...don't," Steve begged.

But he did, letting a few tears slide down his cheeks, overwhelmed by the anger, guilt and sadness. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky again and pulled him close. His gaze fell on Tony who stood by the door, nursing his sore jaw. Bucky was weeping silently into Steve's chest, shaking his head upon realising how stupid he felt. Tony took one look at Steve and his eyes were mixed with too many emotions, not to mention they were glassy.

"You should leave," Steve spoke.

Tony shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Will you be come home?" he asked.

It hurt Steve to hear that like he was punishing Tony.

"My home is here Tony, I'm only staying with you for a few days for filming. But I will be there, Bucky's going to Loki's, so I'll need to drive him there 'cause my Harley is faster. There's no point in me driving to Manhattan and then driving back here. Besides, my stuff is at your house, and _we_ need to talk. _You_ need to let me into your head," he explained.

"Right...see you then," Tony sighed. 

He left without another word and Tony felt fresh tears prick at his eyes. The brunette made his way down to the car where Natasha was. She looked worriedly at Tony, but he simply shook his head. He'd stepped over the line, and couldn't believe he'd already put tension between himself and Steve after just making themselves official. This is it, the end of the path I started us on he thought. Back in the apartment, Steve was still holding onto Bucky, soothing him still.

"You didn't need to punch him Buck. I always thought you said you hated violence," Steve issued.

Bucky laughed softly.

"I hate bullies Stevie, you know that," he replied.

Steve sighed heavily.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Aside from being a little hurt about the Stevie thing, I'll be fine. But, I don't think Tony is," Bucky mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Steve queried.

"Besides the fist o' fives I just gave him, his breath reeked of alcohol," Bucky mused.

"God dammit," Steve groaned.

Bucky pulled away as he grabbed his car keys and wallet.

"Come on, since you're here...dinner is on me for socking your khaki wacky boyfriend in the jaw," he offered. 

"You did not just say khaki wacky," Steve snorted.

"I just did. You comin' punk?" Bucky jeered.

The blonde simply nodded and followed Bucky out of the apartment. Steve still couldn't believe what had happened, but he had to try and sort everything out with Tony later. Steve only wanted to make him feel better. He wanted to fix him.

* * *

By nightfall, Tony was an absolute mess. He drank his weight in scotch, to the point where he could hardly stand. He was on the rooftop, playing some of Pepper's favourite songs as he wallowed in his grief. He'd waited hours for Steve, but felt that maybe Steve had changed his mind. This made him stress for hours and Tony actually felt a little ill, mostly in the chest area, as if someone was pressing on his chest. His jaw was only bruised slightly from the sucker-punch he'd gotten from Bucky, but it hurt like hell. He felt guilty for what happened still, and for what he said, it was out of line. I deserved that punch he thought. Tony lent against the railing and threw back the rest of his scotch, feeling it burn on the way down. Tears were stained on his cheeks as he wiped some away, choking back the sobs.

"So much for being strong for Pepper," he croaked.

Tony put his glass down and poured another scotch. His vision was slightly off and his body swayed, but he still managed to keep himself upright. The brunette held up his glass and looked up at the sky.

"For you Pep. And mom, I miss you, I miss our talks. Dad, I'm sorry I was such a disappointment to you from the start. Sorry I was such a shit teenager. But I still looked up to you. I miss you too," he spoke.

The scotch was gone in seconds and Tony slammed the glass back down, hearing it crack. His jaw clenched, before he suddenly yelled, throwing the glass across the concrete floor, watching it shatter.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled, dropping to his knees.

Sobs echoed in the air as he covered his face with his hands. The cool air made a chill go up his spine as he choked on his sobs.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry," he chanted.

He was lost at that point and just needed someone to guide him, to help him. But that's what Steve had been trying to do and Tony had pushed him away. The sound of the elevator drew his attention away from his sorrow as he lifted his head.

"Tony?" Steve called.

Tony almost whimpered with relief and joy at the sound of Steve's voice. Steve wandered onto the rooftop, his loose navy blue shirt blowing in the light wind. His eyes fell on the broken glass and the empty bottle of scotch, feeling his chest tighten in panic.

"Tony!" he exclaimed.

"Steve," Tony replied, weakly.

His eyes snapped to the couch where he saw Tony pulling himself up on his shaky legs. Steve let out a deep breath as he rushed to Tony.

"Steve...Steve," Tony whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Steve's arms were around him immediately, pulling Tony close. Tony's fingers gripped onto Steve's shirt, head on his chest as he closed his eyes and wept. The blonde pressed a soft kiss to Tony's temple, hugging him tighter.

"I should have been here sooner. I'm so sorry," he soothed.

"No...Steve, I'm sorry," Tony wavered. "I shouldn't have pushed you away. Because when I saw Pepper that was when I needed you the most. But you weren't there, and I felt like a prize idiot for not letting you in," he added.

Tony trembled as a new wave of cries erupted in him, his arms wrapping around Steve's waist gently. Steve comforted him and smoothed his hand through Tony's hair.

"I should have gone anyway. But I was pretty upset Tony," he answered.

"Because of me?" Tony asked.

"No I-" Steve paused.

"It was because of me!" Tony yelled, pushing himself away from Steve.

"Tony it wasn't!" Steve exclaimed.

"Stop lying to me! Tell me the fucking truth!" the brunette snapped. "Tell me it was me! Tell me it was all me, because I know it is! Come on, tell me I'm the one at fault here! Do it! I just need to hear you say it!" he spat.

Steve felt defeated as he dropped his hands to his hips, swallowing the lump in his throat. He looked down at the ground, shaking his head as he looked back up.

"Fine. I'm still upset that you want us to be a secret," he confessed.

"You know why we can't be open about it," Tony replied.

"I can handle the media," Steve grunted.

"You can't! You hate cameras in your face! Your get anxiety! I can't let you go through that Steve!" Tony exclaimed.

"I can try!" Steve yelled. "I'd be willing to try, just for you!" he added.

Tony shook his head.

"Steve I-I can't. It's too risky," he breathed out.

"Tony..." Steve sighed.

"Steve please! Don't let me do this! Don't let this end before it has even started! I wanna' try with you! I wanna' be with you, Steve...you have no idea. I was such an idiot for denying everything I ever felt about you. Because if I'm honest, and this isn't the alcohol talking. I felt something for you the first time we met! But I wanted to stop myself so I took the easy way out and tried to be a dick to you! But you drive me crazy Steve! So please, will you please hold on for a little while. Then I'll show you to the world. I promise. Please?" the brunette begged.

The blonde's gaze fell on Tony's, seeing the pleading look in his eyes. He didn't want this to end so soon. Yet he didn't want to give up, but Tony was being extremely difficult. His eyes looked over Tony in his sweatpants and shirt. For someone who had been drinking since the afternoon, he still looked handsome.

"What the fuck are you smirking at?" Tony asked.

Steve didn't even realise he was smirking.

"You just look good in sweatpants, that's all," he answered.

Tony rolled his eyes, a small smile curving at the corner of his mouth. Un-fucking-believable he thought. Just with Steve being there, he was beginning to feel better already. He rested a hand on his hip and bit his lip gently, glancing at Steve.

"I'm sorry for being a pain," he mused.

"We'll get through this," Steve assured him.

The brunette nodded.

"I hope so. I'm probably asking too much. But...can you come to the funeral with me? I mean, Natasha will be there, but so will Clint. And I think I just really need someone there to get me through this, someone to hold onto. And I want that to be you, Steve...I'd love it to be you," he mumbled.

"Will there be media around?" Steve questioned.

"Outside, yes. But, inside the venue you can comfort me all you want," Tony answered.

"No church?" Steve asked.

"No, Pepper never would have wanted that. It'll just be a room filled with people who knew her, loved her, her family with flowers, the casket and a picture of her. I'm bringing you for support and because I think you would have loved Pep. I'd do anything for her, this is what she would have wanted," the brunette hummed.

Steve nodded.

"I'll go with you," he replied.

"Thank you," Tony sighed, in relief.

A sudden pain shot up his left arm, causing him to wince as he squeezed it gently.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Steve queried.

"Just a strange pain up my arm. I'm okay, had this feeling in my chest all day like someone is pressing on it. Must just be the heartache I guess," Tony replied.

His eyes met Steve's as the blonde stepped forward and ran his hands down Tony's cheeks.

"I ain't gonna' lie but I missed you for the rest of the day," he hummed.

"Suck up," Tony chuckled.

Steve grinned as he tilted Tony's head up and kissed him softly. Tony hummed, his hands clasping Steve's biceps as he deepened the kiss. He grazed his tongue over Steve's and felt the blonde smirk into the kiss.

"Jerk," Steve whispered.

"Asshole," Tony laughed, stealing another kiss.

Sudden pain hit him again and he pulled back sharply.

" _Ah,_ " he hissed.

"Tony?" Steve spoke.

"Fuck-" Tony paused.

It felt like someone was squeezing his heart extra tight and his lungs were being constricted also. Sweat started showing on his skin as he dropped to the ground in a heap.

"Tony!" Steve exclaimed.

Tony's hand was on his chest and he gasped as more pain pulsed in his chest.

"St-eve, call an ambulance," he choked out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Steve chanted, grabbing out his phone.

"Can't. Breathe," he grunted, feeling short of breath as he fell back against Steve.

"Yes, hello, I need an ambulance for Tony Stark please," the blonde spoke.

His fingers laced with Tony's free hand, panic set in his voice as he felt tears well in his eyes.

"Deep breaths Tony," he whispered. 

Steve gave the operator the address, stroking his thumb over Tony's, his eyes never leaving the brunette.

"Can you tell me what the emergency is sir?" the operator asked.

"I think he is having a heart attack," he replied.

* * *

It was the soft beeping noises that stirred Tony from his sleep. He let out a deep breath and it didn't hurt to do so. His gaze fell on the machines beside him, then to the wires and tubes connected to him. Tony sighed and closed his eyes again, drowning out the gentle beeping. _A heart attack huh?_ he thought. The brunette opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling. _At least I got a make-up kiss from Steve beforehand_ he told himself. It stirred a laugh in Tony and he dropped his palm against his forehead, shoulders shaking. He'd never thought he'd be having a heart attack at twenty-eight years old. Then again, he recalled his father telling him about himself having a heart attack when he was thirty. It wasn't uncommon, just rare. Plus Tony had been stressed, and everything with Pepper, his worries about Steve...must have been too much for his poor little heart. Tony frowned then, turning his head to the other side, seeing flowers in a cheap looking vase. He smiled and picked up the small note, turning it in his fingers. 

_You probably hate flowers, but Natasha said you probably wouldn't mind as long as they were from me. I'll swing by around noon to see you after I've had lunch with Bucky and Loki. You were sleeping when I came here early this morning, didn't want to disturb you. Bucky says he's really sorry and he sort of blames himself, I told him there was nobody to blame for this. Anyway, there's a cronut in the box beside your flowers and if you press the button on the iPod by your bed, I put some music on it. It's stuff I like, and I hope you might like it too, because I'd love to dance to it with you one time. I'm sorry for blaming you for things. I'm just glad you're okay. To say I was worried is an understatement...I was scared. See you soon, sugar - Love Dorito xx_

"Love Dorito. You adorable bundle of fluff Steve," Tony chuckled.

He grabbed the box by the flowers and opened it to find the cronut. His eyes lit up as he pulled it out and took a bite, moaning sweetly.

"So good," he sighed.

His eyes went to the iPod and he pressed the play button. A piano melody started and Tony's gaze stayed on the iPod. The brunette had heard this song before. Then he remembered, his heart swelling a little.

_Lying beside you here in the dark_

_Feeling your heart beat with mine_

_Softly you whisper, you're so sincere_

_How could our love be so blind?_

_"Happy Anniversary sweetheart,"_

_"Oh Howard, you didn't have to,"_

_"Of course I did. You're my sweetheart, and you always will be. And we've got a beautiful young son too, what more could I ask for? Care to dance with me?"_

Tony remembered only being young then, seeing his mother smile happily as she danced. 'Open Arms' by Journey was playing while they danced and Tony recalled it so well. He remembered wishing that he'd grow up and get to have that with somebody. Tears streamed down the brunette cheeks as he covered his mouth with his hand.

_So now I come to you with open arms_

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

_So here I am with open arms_

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms_

"Tony?" a voice spoke.

The brunette looked up and saw Steve standing in the doorway, a newspaper tucked under his arm. Tony stared at the blonde, the music flowing in his ears as he blinked some tears away. Steve stepped forward, slowly, before putting the newspaper down at the end of Tony's bed.

"Hey," Steve crooned.

"My parents used to dance to this song," Tony whispered.

"Shit, Tony I'm sorry I didn't know," Steve sighed.

"No!" Tony exclaimed. "No, I love it. It-" he paused. "It's a beautiful song, it's nice to remember," he added.

Steve grinned then as he stood by Tony's bed and took his hand in his. He rested his other hand on Tony's forehead and pushed some hair away, smiling fondly.

"How the hell can you still look this beautiful even in hospital?" he asked.

"Wow Steve! I just had a heart attack and you want to get all cheesy and charming!" Tony snorted.

The pair started laughing and Steve lent down, pressing a kiss to Tony's forehead. His eyebrows raised when the heart monitor beside them skipped over a beat.

"Did you heart just skip a beat?" he chuckled.

"I think so," Tony breathed out.

The blonde hummed in interest and Tony raised a quizzical eyebrow. Steve smirked and grabbed the newspaper, putting it in Tony's lap.

"Front page news, paps were everywhere," he spoke.

"Oh look at you carrying me out. My hero," Tony gushed.

"People are talking Tony. They wanna' know why I was at your house," he replied.

"And?" Tony asked.

"I told them the truth," Steve mused.

Tony tensed.

"Only the truth that I'm there for a few days while filming went on. Not the truth about us," he added.

Tony relaxed.

"Good," Tony answered.

"I didn't just do it for myself, or you. I did it for _us,_ " Steve hummed.

"So heartfelt," the brunette teased.

Steve rested his hands on his hips, causing his shirt to tighten a little across his chest area. Tony eyed him curiously, thinking back to when he watched _'_ Hey Sailor' and say how tight his uniform was, making him smirk.

"Hey sailor," he purred.

_Fuck_ he thought.

"What did you just say?" Steve questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I-nothing," Tony huffed.

"Oh," Steve breathed out. "You've been watching some more of my stuff," he continued.

"I would never," Tony protested.

"Tony," Steve grunted.

"Fine! I caved and watched some shows!" the brunette confessed.

"And you just happened to find Hey Sailor?" Steve snorted.

"The title swayed me," Tony murmured.

The blonde dropped his hands from his hips, gaze still on Tony's as he smirked.

"Do you see why Bucky and I are pretty close?" he asked. "Besides being friends since we were kids. I didn't get along with the original guy, so they asked for me to maybe bring in someone I'd be more comfortable with. First person I went to was Buck, and he didn't object, because he supports my acting," he explained. 

"Oh yeah, I get it now," the brunette scoffed.

"And is that why you told him to get between my legs?" he issued.

"I-oh jesus," Tony grumbled. "I'm sorry, I was on the verge of being blind drunk. God I say such stupid things. I didn't mean to be like that," he added.

Steve heard the music change and he grinned widely.

"Y'know...let's see if this heart monitor actually does its job," he hummed.

"What?" Tony choked out.

His breath hitched in his throat when Steve unbuttoned three of his shirt buttons. I'm dreaming he thought. In all his life, he did not picture being seduced in a _god damn_ hospital.

"We only made it official two nights ago and you're already being frisky with me. I hit the jackpot," Tony purred.

"Don't push your luck Mr Stark," Steve whispered.

He rested his hand on Tony's leg, before sliding it up, higher and higher. Steve stopped where the sheet ended just below Tony's waist as he pulled it down, running his hand up Tony's bare thigh. The brunette swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes raking up and down Steve. His heart stuttered when Steve climbed onto the bed, keeping his eyes on either side of Tony's head.

"Did you like watching it?" he crooned.

Tony nodded.

"You can touch me y'know," Steve added.

"I don't know if I can," Tony whispered.

Steve chuckled and bit his lip as he took one of Tony's hands and rested it on the small of his back. Tony grinned, the heart monitor beeping like crazy in the background as he stared up at the blonde's blue eyes.

"The machine works then," he hummed.

"You bet your sweet ass it does," Tony breathed out, running his free hand up Steve's exposed chest.

"Oh," Steve purred, leaning down close to Tony.

He wasted no time in kissing the living hell out of Steve, his grip firm on his back as Steve hummed, his lips soft against Tony's. They didn't even think that the monitor going crazy might have alerted a nurse, until they heard the nurse clearing her throat. Steve pulled away and turned his head as he smiled at the nurse.

"Sorry ma'am," he spoke.

Tony laughed from under him, only to receive a pinch on the arm from Steve.

"Mr Stark, you're being discharged shortly. It was a small heart attack, mostly from a lot of stress. I suggest you rest a little while," the nurse informed.

"Thank you. I'll look after myself. But-uh-would you mind giving us a moment?" he asked.

The nurse rolled her eyes and grabbed the handle of the door.

"Nothing more than kissing, please," she ordered, before closing the door.

Steve turned back around and the smirk on his face was almost evil.

"I never knew, shy Steve Rogers from the first day we met could be so flirtatious," Tony huffed.

"I can be, at times," Steve chuckled.

Tony near whined when Steve moved to the side and wrapped his arm loosely around his waist. Steve rested his hand on Tony's chest and sighed softly.

"I was really scared y'know," he mused.

"Sorry, I didn't even think of something like that when my chest was hurting a little," Tony murmured.

"Well, at least you're feeling better," Steve replied.

Tony nodded.

"We gotta' get on a flight to California tonight. Pepper's funeral is tomorrow. Her parents will be there. I'm just a little worried that they'll blame me," he explained.

"They can't. You didn't do anything. Pepper made a mistake, it was an accident," Steve answered.

"It doesn't feel like it," Tony mumbled.

"Hey," Steve soothed, turning Tony's head to face him. "Not your fault," he added.

The brunette smiled sadly and tilted his head up, pressing his lips against Steve's. Steve caressed his cheek softly, before pulling away.

"So I was wondering, do you want to go on another date, the night before we go back to set?" Steve asked.

"I'd love to, just as long as we don't get caught. Because I'd love to have a romantic dinner with you this time," Tony replied.

"Oh I've got Loki working on that, he'll keep the paparazzi at bay," Steve answered.

"God, you're a god send y'know," Tony chuckled.

"I know," Steve chimed, shuffling off the bed. "I'm gonna' see if we can get you out here now," he added, heading for the door.

"Steve wait!" Tony called.

Don't say it he thought.

"Nevermind, I forgot," he laughed.

Steve snickered as he left the room, his footsteps disappearing down the hallway. Tony lent back on the pillows, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes. All he saw was _blood_ , blood on his hands and Steve beside him, covered in blood. 

_"This is what will happen to everyone you care about,"_

He saw Pepper, his mother, his father...then he saw Clint and Natasha. They were all dead, staring at him with wide eyes.

_"You could have saved us,"_

That was Steve's voice he heard, choking back whatever was rising in his throat.

_"No..."_

Tony's scream echoed down the hallway and Steve whipped around from where he stood talking to the nurse.

"Tony!" he yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's visions are pretty important. While it looks like it's going to happen, it may or may not be real. It'll be shown more as the chapters progress. Next chapter isn't going to be very happy, what with the funeral and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Later on in this story I'm thinking of possibly doing something involving their superhero characters (Captain America and Iron Man) I'll see how it goes. Enjoy.
> 
> You can find me on http://starspangledbuckyfanfictions.tumblr.com/ for updates etc. I've only just created it though so bear with me.


End file.
